Harry Potter und das letzte Vermächtnis
by ginoeh
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde beginnen ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts und der zweite Krieg steht endgültig bevor. Wird Harry der Rolle, die er darin spielt, gerecht? Wird er Ron und Hermine schließlich einweihen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Joanne K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Kapitel1 Gerechte Strafe  
  
„Komm' schon, das kannst du doch besser...!"  
  
Ein Blitz flammte auf und graue Augen blickten vorwurfsvoll, doch starr und tot.  
  
„Warum... Cederic...Er..."  
  
„Töte den Überflüssigen..."  
  
Ein blasser Teenagerjunge warf sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her und murmelte hastig im Schlaf.  
  
Er stöhnte auf, als in seinem Alptraum ein weiterer Blitz aus grünem Licht ein hübsches Gesicht beleuchtete, dessen schwarze Haare ihm verworren in der Stirn hingen.  
  
„Sirius...! Neeein!!!"  
  
"Hast du ihn geliebt, Babyharry?", rief eine Frauenstimme provozierend.  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ihn durchflutete das Wissen, dass es dieses Mal funktionieren würde.  
  
„Crucio!", schrie er mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
  
Die Frau brach zusammen.  
  
"Aaaahhhhrg...!"  
  
Harry schlug abrupt die Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich sein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt hatte und er erkannte, wo er sich befand.  
  
Ligusterweg Nummer 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, dachte er mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus, wo denn auch sonst!  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um durch das offene Fenster nach draußen zu schauen, durch das die warme, sommerlich-schwere Luft hereinströmte, deren unerbittliche Hitze die Menschen seit einigen Tagen aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
Jetzt am späten Abend war es etwas abgekühlt, doch Harry war trotzdem am ganzen Körper in Schweiß gebadet, was jedoch wohl teilweise an seinem Alptraum liegen mochte.  
  
Der Himmel wies immer noch ein gräuliches Violett auf; es konnte also noch nicht so spät sein, halb elf vielleicht.  
  
Harry rutschte von dem Buch herunter, das unter seiner linken Schulter lag; anscheinend war er beim Lernen eingeschlafen. Doch was war es gewesen, das ihn gerade geweckt hatte?  
  
Bestimmt nur der Alptraum, versuchte sich Harry zu beruhigen, trotzdem lauschte er angestrengt in die Stille des Hauses.  
  
Stille?  
  
Nein.  
  
Er konnte leise eine Stimme hysterisch reden hören, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand, dann ein gedämpfter Schrei. Harry schoss aus dem Bett und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Alle Sinne gespannt schlich er zur Tür.  
  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass er bei den Dursleys vor Voldemort geschützt war durch den Zauber, den seine Mutter ihm vor fast 15 Jahren aufgelegt hatte und der hier so wirksam war, und außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, erst vor ein paar Tagen Kingsley Shacklebolt gesehen zu haben, nur ganz kurz bevor dieser disapparierte. Doch wer konnte schon sicher sagen, wozu Voldemort und seine Todesser jetzt fähig waren, dachte Harry grimmig und öffnete leise die Zimmertür.  
  
Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Am Treppenabsatz angelangt spähte er über das Geländer und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus.  
  
Petunia stand krampfhaft schluchzend über einen schlaffen, mit dem Rücken an die Wand im Hausflur gelehnten Körper gebeugt, dessen rechter Arm in einem seltsamen Winkel da hing und von dessen Kinn unablässig Blut tropfte.  
  
"Ohhh, mein Duddyspätzchen , was haben sie dir nur angetan? Duddymaus, sag doch was zu deiner Mummy!", hörte er seine Tante mit schriller Stimme sagen, während sie der Person im Hausflur, die Harry erst jetzt als seinen massigen Cousin Dudley erkannte, sanft über die Haare strich.  
  
Ein Angriff, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er sprintete die Treppe hinunter , den Zauberstab fest in der Hand.  
  
Petunia nahm keine Notiz von ihm, als er an ihr vorbei in die Küche schlitterte, aus der die wütende und zugleich ängstliche Stimme seines Onkels auf jemanden einreden hörte.  
  
Als er Vernon entdeckt , schmetterte dieser gerade den Telefonhörer zurück auf den Apparat und wie schon Petunia vorhin ignorierte er Harry und stürmte in den Hausflur.  
  
„Keine Sorge Petunia, Liebes, der Krankenwagen kommt gleich und die Polizei ist auch schon unterwegs. Der Notdienstleiter hat gesagt, wir sollen ihn erst mal ins Bett legen und versuchen die Blutung zu stillen."  
  
Harry, der seinen Zauberstab nun etwas senkte, ging wieder an die Küchentür und sah zu, wie sich Vernon und Petunia bemühten, Dudley vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf zu tragen.  
  
„Es war dieser neue, dieser Denis", hörte Harry seine Tante zu Vernon schniefen, „ mein Duddyspätzchen hat seinen Namen gemurmelt."„Ich habe diese Leute doch gleich nicht ausstehen können", fügte sie mit zitternder, aber eindeutig harscherer Stimme hinzu.  
  
Die Dursleys verschwanden in Dudleys Zimmer und Harry blieb verwirrt in der Küchentür zurück.  
  
"Also doch keine Todesser", murmelte er erleichtert und strich sich mit zitternder Hand die Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
"Aber was ist das für ein Denis?"Er dachte einen Moment lang angestrengt nach, bis ihm einfiel, wie sich Petunia einmal in den ersten Ferientagen über die Leute ausließ, die anscheinend vor kurzem in den Ligusterweg gezogen waren.  
  
Greenfield, richtig, das war der Name, Denis Greenfield.  
  
Er konnte nun sogar das dazugehörige Gesicht vor sich sehen. Ein Elefant von Junge, vielleicht sogar dicker als Dudley.  
  
Obwohl das fast nicht möglich war, dachte er spöttisch, aber er schien tatsächlich stärker zu sein. Geschah Dudley eigentlich mal ganz recht, selbst zu erfahren, wie es war, zusammengeschlagen zu werden.  
  
Gähnend steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab in den Bund seiner ausgebeulten Hose und trottete wieder nach oben. Mochten sich die Dursleys vor lauter Sorgen die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen, er wurde wieder ins Bett gehen.  
  
Vielleicht, dachte er hoffnungsvoll, konnte er sogar mal wieder durchschlafen, jetzt wo er seinen Alptraum schon hinter sich hatte.  
  
Er vermied es nach Kräften an die einzelnen Bilder des Traumes zu denken. Er kannte sie zu gut, doch er hatte sich entschlossen, Sirius' Tod aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.  
  
Kaum hatte er dann allerdings die Zimmertür wieder hinter sich geschlossen, wurde ihm klar, dass an Schlaf erst mal nicht zu denken war. 


	2. Ein bisschen Post

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix von dem, was mit Harry Potter & Co. zu tun hat (Hat auch nicht  
wirklich jemand geglaubt, oder?) und ich mache auch kein Geld damit (schaaaade)  
  
Und um das ein für allemal klar zu stellen: In dieser Fic wird sich an dem Disclaimer auch nichts ändern. Das heißt, dass dieser hier, bzw. der vom ersten Kapitel (der ist nämlich waaaay better), für alle folgenden Kapitelchen auch gilt.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Ach übrigens, meine Chaps werden mit der Zeit länger. Nur so zur Info. Kann auch mal sein, dass ich sie zweiteile, um mir mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Das sage ich dann aber vorher.  
  
Und noch was: Ich habe angefangen, bevor die deutsche Übersetzung rausgekommen ist. Möglicherweise sind noch ein paar englische Bezeichnungen drin. War mir ehrlich gesagt zu mühselig, alles noch mal durchzulesen.  
  
Ok, jetzt geht es wirklich los.  
  
Kapitel2 Ein bisschen Post  
  
Vier Eulen waren in seinem Zimmer, Hedwig nicht mitgerechnet.  
  
Harry ließ sich verdutzt auf einen Stuhl sinken, spreng jedoch sofort wieder auf, als er ein ersticktes aber ärgerliches Fiepsen hörte und sah, wie Rons Eule mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung seines Kopfes raste.  
  
Er duckte sich schnell, streckte die Hand aus und schaffte es tatsächlich Pigwidgeon einzufangen, der ihm wütend auf die Finger hackte, während Harry ihm den Brief abnahm, und dann sofort wieder aus dem Fenster zoomte.  
  
"Tut mir leid", murmelte Harry irritiert.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er den Brief.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
stand da in krakeligen Buchstaben.  
  
Wir, das heißt Hermine und ich, schreiben nicht so viel,  
du weißt, die Briefe könnten abgefangen werden usw.,  
aber wir haben heute Lupin und Dumbledore belauscht  
und es hört sich so an, als ob sie dich bald abholen  
werden und dich nach du-weißt-schon-wo bringen.  
Hast du deine ZAG-Ergebnisse schon? Hermine und ich  
haben sie gestern gekriegt. Ich glaube Hermine hat nur  
‚hervorragend', sie wollte sie mir nicht zeigen. Meine Ergebnisse  
siehst du , wenn du kommst.  
Tschau Ron und Hermine  
  
Harry lächelte und legte den Brief weg.  
  
Er hoffte sehr, dass Dumbledore ihn bald kommen lassen würde, auch wenn er nicht gern an Grimmauld Place denken mochte, jetzt da Sirius..."Nein", sagte er sich selbst, "denk jetzt nicht an ihn."  
  
Auch der zweite Brief, den er öffnete, war sehr kurz.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
Ich schreibe dir hier nicht so viel, da wir uns voraussichtlich  
bald sehen werden, aber du weißt ja, wenn du irgendwelche  
Probleme hast, dann kannst du es mir sagen. Ich weiß, dass  
die vergangenen Wochen schwer für dich waren, aber denke  
nicht, dass du alles alleine durchstehen musst.  
Alles Gute R.J. Lupin  
  
Lupin meinte also, dass er wusste, wie er sich fühlte?  
  
Mit plötzlich aufwallender Wut zerknüllte Harry den Brief und ließ ihn dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Was konnte Lupin schon wissen über die Verzweiflung, die er seit fast 4 Woche zu verdrängen versuchte?  
  
Sirius war der einzige Mensch, der für ihn mehr gewesen war, als nur ein Freund. Er war jemand, dem er alles anvertraut hätte, hätte er nur die Chance dazu bekommen. Eine Chance, die Harry sich selbst genommen hatte.  
  
Schnell schloss er die Augen, um die Tränen, die aufzusteigen drohten, zurückzudrängen.  
  
Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre Sirius noch am Leben!  
  
Warum hatte er gemeint, ins Ministerium zu müssen? Mit Mühe verbannte er die lebendige Erinnerung an Sirius Gesicht, als er durch den harmlos aussehenden Torbogen gefallen war. Eine Weile ging er aufgewühlt im Zimmer hin und her, und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, bis er schließlich seufzend den dritten Brief zur Hand nahm, der sehr offiziell aussah.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
in dem beigefügten Pergament finden Sie Ihre Ergebnisse  
der ZAG-Prüfungen und die daraus resultierende Anzahl  
an erreichten Zaubergraden. Die Bewertung ist wie folgt:  
ohnegleichen – 3 ZAGs  
Erwartungen übertroffen – 2 ZAGs  
annehmbar – 1 ZAG  
mies – Prüfungsziel nicht erreicht  
  
Einigermaßen neugierig zog Harry den zweiten Bogen aus dem Umschlag, hoffte auf das Beste und begann die Liste zu studieren.  
  
Astronomie  
Annehmbar  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei  
Mies  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Ohnegleichen  
  
Verteidigung geg. die Dunklen Künste Ohnegleichen  
  
Verwandlung  
Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
Wahrsagen  
Mies  
  
Zauberkunst  
Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
Zaubertränke  
Ohnegleichen  
  
Sie haben damit 16 ZAGs erreicht.  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch  
  
Während Harrys Augen die Liste hinunterwanderten, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, doch beim letzten Fach stockte er.  
  
Wie konnte er in Zaubertränke ein ‚ohnegleichen' erreicht haben! Das war schlicht und einfach unmöglich!  
  
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Examensaufgaben und wie schwierig er sie gefunden hatte. Und so gut war seine praktische Prüfung nun auch wieder nicht gelaufen.  
  
McGonagall, fiel es Harry plötzlich ein. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er, Harry, ein Auror werden könne und wenn es das letzte sei, was sie tue? Vielleicht hatte sie etwas an seinem Ergebnis gedreht?  
  
Aber nein, Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Das würde sie nie tun.  
  
Es musste eine andere Erklärung geben. Die Lösung des Problems musste er jedoch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben, da die vierte Eule, die Harry vollkommen vergessen hatte, anfing, ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel zu klappern.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige bitte", sagte er, als er sich der indigniert wirkenden Eule zuwandte, „an dich habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken, wenn ich dir den Brief abgenommen habe?"  
  
Die Eule raschelte zustimmend mit ihrem rotbraunen Gefieder und flog, kaum dass der Brief losgebunden war, zu Hedwig, die den Neuankömmling ungewöhnlich freundlich empfing.  
  
Ahnungslos von wem dieser Brief stammen könnte, drehte Harry den Umschlag um und entdeckte einen schillernden Stempel, der den Namen ‚Cornelius Fudge' trug.  
  
Was wollte der denn schon wieder; dieses Mal hatte er wirklich gar nichts falsch gemacht!  
  
Doch als Harry die Zeilen überflog, weiteten sich seine Augen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen.  
  
Guten Tag Harry,  
  
begann der Brief wenig förmlich  
  
Ich möchte mich hiermit persönlich bei dir ent-  
schuldigen, dass das Ministerium und ich dir letztes  
Jahr so viele Probleme bereitet haben und ich hoffe  
sehr, dass du diese Entschuldigung annimmst.  
Als kleine Entschädigung, aber auch als Vorsichts-  
maßnahme, da wir natürlich um deine Gefährdung  
durch Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen wissen, erlaubt dir das  
Ministerium mit dem Erhalt dieses Briefes die freie  
Anwendung von Magie, solange sie nicht vor Muggeln  
ausgeübt wird. Deine Verwandten sind davon natürlich  
ausgeschlossen. Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien,  
Harry, und hoffe, dass du mit deinen ZAG-Ergebnissen  
zufrieden bist.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
P.S.: Ich freue mich darauf, dich bald in den Reihen  
unserer Auroren begrüßen zu dürfen.  
  
Natürlich, besser eine persönliche Entschuldigung als ein öffentliches Statement, dachte Harry, doch dann erhellte sich seine Mine.  
  
Das mit der Zaubererlaubnis war nicht schlecht. Das würde es ihm ermöglichen, all die Sprüche und Flüche, die er in den letzten 3 Wochen zu lernen versucht hatte, um sich besser gegen Voldemort verteidigen zu können, praktisch zu üben.  
  
Als er den Brief noch einmal durchlas, viel ihm ein weiterer Satz ins Auge: ‚...hoffe, dass du mit deinen ZAG-Ergebnissen zufrieden bist'.  
  
Zusammen mit dem Postskriptum würde das ja bedeuten, dass Fudge persönlich-  
  
„Nein", sagte er leise, das war nicht möglich; aber wenn... Schnell nahm er nochmals den Bogen mit seinen Ergebnissen zur Hand und wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder doch besser unwohl fühlen sollte, als er die Unterschrift sah:  
  
‚Vom Zaubereiminister geprüft und bestätigt  
gez. Cornelius Fudge'  
  
Er hatte sich schon wieder, wie in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, zu so etwas Unwichtigem herabgelassen.  
  
Also war es Fudge selbst gewesen, der sein Zaubertrankergebnis verbessert hatte, wenn Harry auch vermutete, dass McGonagall oder vielleicht sogar Dumbledore selbst ihn darauf hingewiesen haben mochten.  
  
Harry beschloss, sich über dieses unverhoffte Geschenk zu freuen; er hatte ja nichts Unrechtes getan.  
  
Er räumte seine Post beiseite, schaltete das Licht aus und wollte sich gerade ins Bett fallen lassen, als plötzlich mitten in seinem Zimmer ein rotgoldener Feuerstoß erschien, sofort wieder verschwand und einen singenden Ton zurückließ.  
  
Im ersten Moment unfähig, sich zu rühren, sah Harry zu, wie ein an den Rändern leicht angekohltes Stück Pergament langsam zu Boden segelte und dort unschuldig auf dem Teppich liegen blieb.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden, während deren der Ton verklang und Harry weiter wie gebannt das Pergament anstarrte, beschloss er, dass er sich die Sache wohl doch etwas näher ansehen sollte.  
  
Misstrauisch stieg er aus dem Bett, schob die Brille wieder auf die Nase und die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hob das Stück Papier mit spitzen Fingern auf.  
  
Ein seltsam vertrautes, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und kaum hatte er die Schrift gesehen, als sich sein Misstrauen sofort legte.  
  
In engen, verschlungenen Buchstaben stand kurz und knapp geschrieben  
  
Harry  
  
Lupin, Moody, Tonks und Mr Wealsley werden  
dich nächste Woche um diese Zeit abholen. Ich habe  
von deiner Zaubererlaubnis erfahren; nutze sie klug.  
Sei vorsichtig, Harry  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Das war also die Art und Weise, wie Dumbledore die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix auf dem Laufenden hielt, durch Fawkes, dachte Harry. Dann schaute er auf den Wecker, den er einst selbst repariert hatte, und schnaubte.  
  
„Um diese Zeit", grummelte er, „es ist 2 Uhr morgens. Himmel, das ist doch keine Zeit!"  
  
Mit einem weiten Gähnen und einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen, wenn er an Grimmauld Place dachte, versuchte er einzuschlafen ohne sich allzu viele Gedanken über Sirius machen zu müssen. 


	3. Abschied von den Dursleys

Zuerst einmal ein gaaaanz riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine beiden ersten Reviewer BlackRoseLily und nk3l (lustiger Name ;-)) 

Hat mich so sehr gefreut, dass ich den ganzen Tag mit einem big fat Grinsen rumgesprungen bin. (Meine family hat schon geglaubt, ich sei irgendwie krank...... na ja, egal. Kommt vor)  
  
Zu euren Vorbehalten wegen Harrys Reaktion: Vor gerade mal 4 Wochen hat er den einzigen Menschen verloren, der etwas wie ein Vater für ihn war. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich ganz im Klaren darüber ist, dass Sirius auch von anderen Menschen geliebt wurde, nicht nur von ihm. Außerdem tendieren Teenager in dem Alter dazu, sich als unverstandene arme Tröpfe zu sehen (nicht, dass ich hier mit Phineas Nigellus sympathisiere, aber in der Beziehung hat er recht. Kenn ich aus eigener Erfahrung) Aber keine Angst. Remus' Gefühle kommen nicht zu kurz.  
  
Ähhhm, noch eine allgemeine Warnung: Ich bin nicht so der große Held, was das Beschreiben von Gefühlen angeht. Sagt mir einfach, wenn etwas wirklich absolut idiotisch und unrealistisch ist, ok? Ich versuche, mich zu verbessern.  
  
Oh, ja, und ich muss mein Bio ändern gehen.... Bis dann...  
lg ginoeh

  
  
Kapitel 3 

Abschied von den Dursleys  
  
Als Harry am Sonntagmorgen in die Küche kam, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal die Briefe gelesen zu haben, um sich zu versichern, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, fand er nur eine missmutig und besorgt dreinblickende Petunia vor, die ungeduldig am Küchenmixer werkelte.  
  
„Dein Essen steht auf der Ablage", fuhr sie ihn an und Harry, der sich nicht zurückhalten konnte, fragte:"Wo ist denn Onkel Vernon?"  
  
„Im Krankenhaus bei Dudley", fauchte seine Tante, „gebrochener Arm, drei gequetschte Rippen und eine gebrochene Nase."  
  
Sie schniefte. „Mein Armer Duddybums. Diese unmöglichen Leute, die Polizei muss etwas unternehmen,...", dann verlor sie sich in einer Schimpftirade auf die Greenfields.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, gestern den Krankenwagen gehört zu haben; er war wohl zu beschäftigt gewesen mit seinen Briefen.  
  
So oder so, er konnte Dudley nicht bemitleiden, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was dieser letztes Jahr mit Mark Evans gemacht hatte.  
  
„Hörst du nicht?!", wurde er da angekeift und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Petunia hatte sich anscheinend genug über die neuen Nachbarn ausgelassen. „Du sollst die Schüssel aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank bringen und dann gehst du nach oben und machst Dudleys Zimmer sauber, du nichtsnutziger Flegel."  
  
Harry hatte große Lust , sofort seine neue Zaubererlaubnis zu testen, die Schüssel herbeizurufen und sie Petunia an den Kopf knallen zu lassen. Nur mühsam hielt er sich zurück; warum, das wusste er auch nicht so genau.  
  
„Schön", knurrte er und wie um seine Stimmung noch mehr zum Kochen zu bringen, brach seine Stimme und überschlug sich.  
  
Na toll, dachte Harry missmutig, während er die Schüssel per Hand holte, sie seiner Tante statt dessen geräuschvoll vor die Nase setzte und nach oben ging, um Dudleys Zimmer zu putzen.  
  
Jetzt fing das wieder an. Er hatte gedacht, dass er das inzwischen hinter sich hätte. Eine Schande, dass Zauberer in den Stimmbruch kommen, da musste es doch irgendeinen Spruch dagegen geben.  
  
Schon am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Stimme etwas rau klang, doch es schien keinem aufgefallen zu sein. Er hatte einfach zu wenig geredet, und wenn er schrie, überschlug sich seine Stimme sowieso. In den ersten beiden Ferienwochen war es allerdings schlimm geworden. Kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, musste er feststellen, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Stimme beziehungsweise Stimmlage war. Also hatte er ihn besser geschlossen gehalten, um sich nicht Dudleys Spott zuzuziehen, der diese Phase seines Lebens schon überwunden zu haben schien.  
  
„Aber", murmelte er ärgerlich, als er den Staubwedel schwang, wobei er immer noch nicht wusste, warum er sich scheute zu zaubern,"nachher zaubere ich das irgendwie weg. So will ich Ron und Hermine jedenfalls nicht unter die Augen kommen."  
  
Als er endlich Dudleys Unordnung beseitigt hatte schlich er zurück in sein Zimmer, um nicht noch mehr Arbeit aufgehalst zu bekommen, und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.  
  
Nach 15 Minuten intensiven Nachdenkens hatte er schließlich herausgefunden, warum er nicht zaubern wollte.  
  
Nachdem er schon so viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte mit Zauberei in den Ferien und dann letztes Jahr fast aus Hogwarts ausgestoßen worden war, traute er der neuen Freiheit einfach noch nicht so ganz.  
  
Was solls, dachte er dann, holte tief Luft und sprach den ersten Zauberspruch, der ihm in den Sinn kam. „Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Nachttischlampe, ließ sie kurz schweben und senkte sie vorsichtig wieder auf die Platte zurück.  
  
Dann stand er misstrauisch und ein wenig ängstlich da und wartete. Fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten; als nach zwanzig Minuten immer noch keine Eule aufgetaucht war, seufzte er erleichtert und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er durfte also tatsächlich zaubern.

  
  
Harry verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit, sämtliche Sprüche zu wiederholen, die er jemals gelernt hatte. Als er schließlich erschöpft zum Abendessen in die Küche ging, fand er nur einen Teller mit etwas angetrocknetem Käse und Brot vor, unter dem ein Zettel lag.  
  
Wir sind im Krankenhaus. Rühr nichts an und mach nichts kaputt, sonst prügle ich dich windelweich, Bursche  
  
„Alles klar", murmelte Harry spöttisch, schnappte sich sein Abendbrot und lag bereits eine halbe Stunde später im Bett und schlief, nachdem er Hedwig mit dem obligatorischen 3-Tage-Brief zu Tonks und Lupin geschickt hatte. 

  
  
Die kommende Woche verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig. Da seine Tante und sein Onkel fast die ganze Zeit bei Dudley im Krankenhaus waren, riefen sie ihm nur zwischen den einzelnen Besuchen mit ungeduldiger Stimme aufgaben zu gespickt mit Drohungen, die Harry mit einem müden Lächeln und einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aber sehr schnell erledigt hatte.  
  
Die restliche Zeit verbrachte er mit praktischen Übungen von neuen und alten Zaubersprüchen und in einem der Bücher, die Harry von Lupin und Sirius zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatten, fand er schließlich einen Spruch, der ihn von seinen lästigen Stimmbruchbeschwerden befreien würde, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, warum der Maturus-Zauber in einem Buch mit dem Titel 'Praktische Defensivmagie und ihre Anwendung gegen die Dunklen Künste' zu finden war.  
  
Obwohl der Spruch einfach war und es kaum mehr als eine kleine Schlängelbewegung des Zauberstabes bedurfte, um ihn auszuführen, benötigte Harry beinahe 2 Stunden, bis er Erfolg hatte.  
  
Es war das erste Mal seit Sirius' Tod, dass er dieses Buch aufschlug und es dauerte eine Weile bis er den Schock und die Trauer überwunden hatte , die ihn überkam, als er vorne im Umschlag eine Widmung von Sirius an ihn fand.  
  
Mit dem Gedanken an Rache für Sirius' Tod arbeitete er verbissen weiter, bis er am Freitagabend nach halbstündiger, intensiver Konzentrationsphase und 5 frustrierenden Fehlversuchen endlich einen ziemlich schwierigen Zauber meisterte, der die Haare wachsen ließ und ihre Farbe veränderte.  
  
Das würde vielleicht morgen Nacht ganz nützlich sein, dachte Harry erschöpft, als er sein zwar wieder schwarzes aber noch schulterlanges Haar im Spiegel betrachtete.  
  
Moody musste ihn dann nicht mehr unsichtbar machen. Ohne sein Haar wieder zu kürzen, ließ er sich ins Bett fallen und hoffte auf einen erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
Weit gefehlt, dachte er 3 Stunden später resigniert, als er atemringend mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett lag. Seine Narbe pochte schmerzhaft und die Erinnerung an seinen Traum gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
Er war wieder Voldemort gewesen.  
  
Er saß vornübergebeugt an einem Tisch, die langen, spinnengleichen Finger, die das Licht des Kaminfeuers in seltsamen Farben aufleuchten ließ, flogen unwahrscheinlich schnell über Buchseiten.  
  
Seine Augen folgten, stockten nur kurz für einzelne Worte.  
  
'Magie der Macht', 'seltsamer Tod', dann bei den Worten 'Schwarze Rituale' hielten sie inne. „Besorge mir dieses Buch", sagte Harry mit der ihm schon vertrauten hohen, kalten Stimme.  
  
Eine Gestalt im Schatten verbeugte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Stille.  
  
Dann... „Nun, wieder hier, Harry?"   
  
Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe hatte ihn geweckt.  
  
Nein, dachte sich Harry störrisch, er sollte das nicht sehen. Das war genau der Grund, weshalb Sirius... Er riss sich von diesem Gedanken los.  
  
Occlumentik, das war's; auch wenn Snape ihn nicht mehr unterrichtet hatte, die Grundlagen kannte er nun. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich, an nichts zu denken, nichts... Harry fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

  
  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry hauptsächlich damit, überhaupt nichts zu tun und seine Haare aus Langeweile mal kurz, mal lang zu zaubern, bis er sich am späten Nachmittag dazu aufraffte, seine Sachen zu packen.  
  
Nicht, dass er nicht zu Ron und Hermine und den anderen zurück wollte, dachte er missmutig, während er, ohne Zauberei, um die Sache ein wenig hinauszuzögern, seine Socken säuberlich faltete, aber es war Sirius' Haus, in das er gehen würde.  
  
Wieder verkrampften sich beim Gedanken an ihn seine Eingeweide.  
  
Er wusste, es war dumm, doch er hatte Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, denen er in Grimmauld Place hilflos ausgeliefert sein würde.  
  
Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf spukte auch noch die Frage herum, was wohl aus Kreacher, dem Verräter, geworden war.  
  
Um halb acht, als er Petunia und Vernon im Wohnzimmer reden hörte, ging er die Treppe hinunter, um sie von seiner Abreise in Kenntnis zu setzten.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie sie letztes Jahr reagierte hatten, als sie von der nicht existierenden Preisverleihung wieder nach Hause gekommen waren und Harry verschwunden war.  
  
Sie hatten es mit keinem Wort erwähnt, genauso wenig, wie die Drohungen, die Moody am Ende des Schuljahres ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hatten ihn einfach so gut oder schlecht behandelt, wie in den Jahren zuvor.  
  
Nun, nicht ganz genau so. Sie waren peinlich genau darauf bedacht, ihn nicht unnötig zu triezen, denn vor nichts hatten sie mehr Angst, als dass drei ausgewachsene Zauberer auf Harrys unvermeidlichen Hilferuf auftauchen und ihr Ansehen bei den Nachbarn schmälern könnten.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer angekommen räusperte er sich. "Ahem, Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon", begann er.  
  
Sie blickten ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
"Ich, ahem, werde heute Nacht abgeholt und, na ja, ..."er verstummte. "Und was?", bellte Vernon, mäßigte seine Stimme aber augenblicklich, als Harrys Gesicht einen gefährlich verärgerten Ausdruck annahm, „ Junge, wir wollen die Nachrichten sehen! Was ist denn?"  
  
„Nichts", sagte Harry steif und fühlte, wie seine Stimmung den Nullpunkt erreichte, „ ich wollte nur, das ihr es wisst. Ich geh dann."  
  
„Tu das. Aber sorge dafür, dass diese Leute keinen Lärm machen. ", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Die beiden zu verhexen würde ihm leider nichts als Ärger einbringen.  
  
Als er 6 Stunden später mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen erwachte, die dieses Mal nichts mit seiner Narbe zu tun hatten, hatte sich sein Entschluss, mit dem er schon den ganzen Tag gekämpft hatte, gefestigt.  
  
Er würde niemandem von seiner neuerlichen, ungewollten Vision von Voldemort erzählen. Er hatte sie ohnehin nur noch verschwommen in Erinnerung und es würde doch nur Vorwürfe hageln, weil er dieses Okklumentik-Zeugs noch immer nicht beherrschte.  
  
Harry schlich ins Badezimmer, wo er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht klatschte, um Müdigkeit und Kopfweh zu vertreiben, dann setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett.  
  
Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er das vertraute 'Plopp' hörte und 4 Personen aus dem Nichts auftauchten.  
  
„Hallo Harry", sagte ein bleich aussehender Remus Lupin und lächelte leicht. 

Fortsetztung folgt

  
  
Tataaaaaa, ein weiteres Kapitel fertig. Ich versuche, regelmäßig eines upzudaten, ehrlich. Ich habe gerade ein paar Probleme mit meinem Internetanschluss. Ich habe nur ein Laptop und gehe mit WLAN über den PC meines Bruders online. Leider hat der jetzt ne Firewall installiert und seitdem wähle ich ihn zwar ein, komme aber selbst nicht ins www. Jetzt muss ich die Chaps über den USB Stick speichern, weil ich auch kein Diskettenlaufwerk hab. Umständlich. So ein v, besch abgefu ... ähm.... ja... Ich glaube, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt.  
  
Und wisst ihr was? Ich habe etwas entdeckt. Da gibt es so ein Button am Ende dieser Seite. Wenn man da draufklickt, dann öffnet sich ein hübsches, kleines Fensterlein, in das man seine Meinung schreiben und dann an mich schicken kann. Irgendwie eine coole Erfindung, meint ihr nicht auch? Ich denke, die sollte mit einem frequentierten Gebrauch besagten Buttons gewürdigt werden.  
  
Auf deutsch: Reviewt!!! Nach den ersten (fast) 2 Wochen ohne Review wollte ich das ganze schon hinschmeißen. Schreibt einfach irgendwas, ich bin mit allem zufrieden.  
  
(Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal betteln geh... So kann man sich täuschen... Ich glaube, ich muss mir eine neue Persönlichkeitsanalyse machen lassen.... Wo hab ich bloß die Adresse von meinem Psychater????....)  
  
eure ginoeh 


	4. Gefühle

Herzlichen Dank an: Kissymouse, Herminethebest und nk3l !!!  
  
Reviewantworten sind am Ende des Chapters  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ist ein kurzes Kapitelchen!  
  
Kapitel4  
  
**Gefühle  
**  
Sie flogen wieder.  
  
Die kalte Nachtluft ließ Harrys Augen tränen, doch für den Rest seines Körpers hatte er gut vorgesorgt. Er trug seinen dicken Winterumhang, die Drachenlederhandschuhe und er hatte sich den Gryffindor- Schal um Hals und Kopf geschlungen.  
  
Alle, auch Moody, hatten ihn sehr herzlich begrüßt, auch wenn er ihre Sorge um ihn und die Trauer um Sirius spüren konnte.  
  
„Sind gleich da, Harry. Wir gehen jetzt runter, verstanden?"  
  
Harry nickte knapp und folgte Mr. Weasleys Besen steil abwärts.  
  
Fünf Minuten später saß er mit Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Küchentisch und trank schweigend seine heiße Schokolade, während seine Reisebegleiter versuchten, das Portrait von Sirius' Mutter zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
„VERRÄTER !!! SCHANDE DES HAUSES BLACK ! Dreckige SCHLAMMBLÜTER !!!", tönte es durch das düstere Haus, bis Mrs. Weasley die Küchentür schloss und es etwas leiser wurde.  
  
Auch hier war er herzlich empfangen worden, Hermine und Mrs Weasley waren ihm um den Hals gefallen, während sich Ron und Ginny damit begnügten, ihm die Hand zu schütteln und zu grinsen. Aber er bemerkte die leichte Zurückhaltung und die verstohlenen, scheuen Blicke, die sie ihm immer wieder zuwarfen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens erhob sich Harry, gähnte demonstrativ und meinte: „Ich geh dann mal ins Bett. Gleiches Zimmer wie letztes Jahr?"  
  
Ron nickte. „Jepp. Du, ich komm gleich nach", er deutete auf seine Tasse Schokolade, „Ich trink das noch kurz aus."  
  
Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er wusste, dass die anderen jetzt erst einmal besprechen wollten, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollten.  
  
Oben angekommen sah er, dass sein Koffer schon am Bettende stand. Er zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er ja doch nicht würde schlafen können.  
  
Als 15 Minuten später Ron hereinkam, sagte er nichts, sondern wartete, bis dieser eingeschlafen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand sagte ihm, dass es bereits 5 war. Er stand auf und schlüpfte wieder in seine Sachen.  
  
Er wusste, wohin er wollte.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Als er die Türe zu Seidenschnabels nun leerem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ er alle falsche Selbstbeherrschung fallen und sank unter dem Fenster in sich zusammen. Er vermisste Sirius so sehr, dass der Schmerz um ihn schon fast körperlich war.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur zu denken, als sich die Türe öffnete und jemand leise hereinkam.  
  
„Harry", sagte die Person vorsichtig und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie.  
  
Es war Lupin.  
  
Harry schaute auf und bemerkte jetzt, dass auch Lupin sehr mitgenommen aussah, obwohl es noch lange hin war bis Vollmond.  
  
Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen lagen tief im Schatten und seine Hand zitterte, als er sie auf Harrys Schulter legte.  
  
„Sirius war auch mein Freund; der letzte, den ich hatte. Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Harry verkrampfte sich.  
  
Plötzlich war er wieder da, der Zorn auf sich selbst, auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Sache, und die unglaubliche Trauer.  
  
„NEIN", schrie er, „NEIN, SIE VERSTEHEN NICHT !"  
  
Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er sich gegen Lupin zu wehren versuchte, der ihn wie schon im Raum der Toten festhielt.  
  
Doch der Ausbruch war nur kurz. Bald sank er wieder gegen Lupins Schulter.  
  
Der Zorn war verraucht und nur Bitterkeit und Selbstvorwürfe blieben zurück. „Nein, Sie verstehen nicht", wiederholte Harry leise.  
  
„Es ist, als hätte ich meinen Vater zum zweiten Mal verloren", wisperte er, „und wieder ist er wegen mir gestorben."  
  
„Harry!", Lupin klang ehrlich schockiert. Als Harry aufblickte, sah er, dass auch in dessen Augen nun Tränen standen. Er packte Harry an den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Harry! Es ist einfach nicht wahr", flüsterte er, „Sirius wusste, auf war er sich einließ, er-". „Aber er ist wegen mir gekommen! Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, dann wäre er jetzt noch am Leben!"  
  
„Hör auf! Hör auf damit!", jetzt war es Lupin, der fast schrie.  
  
„Sirius hat dich geliebt, Harry, und er ist wegen dir gekommen, ja, aber es war seine eigene Entscheidung und nichts, was du oder jemand anderes gesagt hätte, hätte ihn aufhalten können. Ich habe es versucht. Bei Merlin, ich habe ihn angefleht nicht mitzukommen!", Lupins Stimme sank wieder zu einem rauen Flüstern herab.  
  
„Ich wusste, wie er sich gefühlt hat. Er hat es gehasst, hier eingesperrt zu sein, aber ich habe ihn nicht verstanden. Ich wollte, dass er hier bleibt, um auf Dumbledore zu warten; ich habe ihn angeschrieen, wie dumm es wäre, zu riskieren, gesehen zu werden, jetzt, wo es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis jemand Peter erkennen würde."  
  
Er sah Harry verzweifelt an und Harry bemerkte mit Erschrecken, dass beinahe der selbe stumpfe Ausdruck, den Sirius immer gezeigt hatte, wenn er von seiner Zeit in Askaban sprach, nun auch in Lupins Augen zu sehen war.  
  
„Wenn ich ihn verstanden hätte", fuhr er tonlos fort, „hätte ich ihn dazu bringen können, hier zu bleiben. Dann wäre er noch am Leben."  
  
Harry starrte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer erschrocken an; er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch Lupin sich für Sirius' Tod verantwortlich fühlte. Stille breitete sich aus.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Was konnte er denn sagen, der er sich doch selbst Vorwürfe machte. Wenn das Ganze nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er diese absurde Situation wahrscheinlich amüsant gefunden.  
  
Obwohl er Sirius erst vor 2 Jahren richtig kennen gelernt hatte, kam es ihm so vor, als ob er bereits sein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbracht hätte. Aber wie viel hatte er tatsächlich über ihn gewusst?  
  
Sirius war ein Kämpfer gewesen, das war ihm klar und tief in sich erkannte er, dass genau das es gewesen war, was ihn bewogen hatte, einzugreifen und letztendlich sein Leben zu opfern.  
  
„Ich kenne... kannte... Sirius nicht so gut wie Sie"begann er leise und mit zitternder Stimme, „und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade ich das sage, aber Sie haben Recht mit dem, was sie vorhin gesagt haben. Er hätte sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Egal von wem. Auch nicht von Ihnen. Aber die Umstände", fuhr er fort und blickte zu Boden, „die hätten anders sein können. Die hätte ich ändern können! Dann hätte er gar nicht erst kommen brauchen!"  
  
„Du hast die Wahrheit über deine Träume nicht gewusst Harry", sagte Lupin etwas gefasster, „Und wie kannst du so handeln, wie es am vernünftigsten wäre, wenn du gar nicht weißt, worum es überhaupt geht? Es war richtig, was du getan hast. Jeder, der auch nur ein bisschen etwas für einen anderen empfindet, hätte versucht, ihm genau so zu helfen, wie du es getan hast. Und außerdem", fügte er hinzu, „Die Umstände beeinflussen zwar unsere Entscheidungen, aber sie lenken sie nicht."  
  
Harry blickte Lupin befangen an. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihm voll und ganz zuzustimmen, aber was er gerade gesagt hatte, ließ die Last der Schuld ein kleines bisschen weniger werden.  
  
Der Schmerz um den Verlust wurde zwar nicht leichter, aber er wusste, Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich die Schuld an seinem Tod gab. Er hatte sich selbst für diesen Weg entschieden und er würde niemals einen anderen für seine Entscheidungen verantwortlich machen. Und dennoch... Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Harry seinen Teil zu dem Unglück beigetragen hatte. Mühsam drängte er die bitteren Erinnerungen zurück.  
  
Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, dann stand Harry wackelig auf, schniefte und versuchte ein Lächeln, das aber kläglich misslang.  
  
„Danke", murmelte Harry und umarmte Lupin kurz, dann, als ihm klar wurde, was er eben getan hatte, blickte er leicht beschämt zu Boden.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor."  
  
„Schon okay, Harry", sagte Lupin, „Es war gut, mit dir zu reden."  
  
Er sah jetzt wesentlich ruhiger aus, „und du kannst mich Remus nennen."  
  
Harry nickte zaghaft. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns kurz richten, bevor wir zum Frühstück erscheinen, nicht, dass die anderen einen Schock bekommen."  
  
Harry sah erst Remus und dann sich selbst an und begann zu grinsen. So erleichtert hatte er sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gefühlt. Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, der einen verstand und das selbe empfand, auch wenn es Schuldgefühle waren.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie... Du hast Recht", sagte Harry leise.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx Fortsetzung folgt xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Reviewantworten:  
  
Herminethebest: Danke für den Tipp!!! Ich hab's jetzt umgestellt. Freut mich, dass dir die Story  
Gefällt.  
  
nk3l: danke! ;-  
  
Kissymouse: Puh! So viele Fragen! Finde ich cool, dass du so neugierig bist. Also, ich habe sie mal  
nummeriert, um keine zu vergessen: 1. Remus: Hoffe, das Kapitel hat deine Frage  
einigermaßen beantwortet. Ich mag seinen Charakter und hoffentlich kann ich ihn  
noch öfter einbauen. 2. der Spruch: Das hat nicht weiter was zu bedeuten. Bloß eine  
kleinere Abnormalität der Zaubererwelt. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Harry ein  
Buch mit Sprüchen für pubertierende Jungs hätte. Seeeeehr un-Harry-haft!  
3. Zeit: Ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst, aber es stimmt schon: 7.30 Uhr 6h =  
1.30 Uhr. Dann geht er ins Bad, setzt sich wenig später und wartet eine kleine Weile  
und voila, es ist 2.00 Uhr. 4. Dudleys Bekanntschaften: Sorry, aber das kommt erst  
in der Fortsetztung, vorausgesetzt ich bekomme genug Motivation weiter zu machen.  
5. Dumbledore: Die Frage ist wohl eher, was macht Harry. D. hat H. ziemlich gern.  
6. H's Zeit im HQ: Jetzt sind seine Freunde da, da ist es nicht so schlimm. Er ist  
abgelenkt. Aber warte ab, bis er mal allein ist (So gegen Weihnachten rum)  
  
Ah, nur so ne Frage: Wie ist das, wenn ich zu viele Reviewantworten in ein Chapter packe, dann wird das gelöscht, oder wie? Ich blick das nicht so ganz. Kann mir das jemand erklären? Ich schon öfter so etwas in anderen Geschichten gelesen.  
  
**A/N:** Ich fahre nächste Woche in Urlaub (Juhu! Italien, ich komme!!! Fürchtet um euer Leben!), d.i. ich kann nächsten So. nicht updaten. Dafür gibt's die Woche drauf eventuell 2 Kapitel. Muss mal gucken.  
  
Bleibt nur noch: R'n'R !!!  
  
Eure ginoeh 


	5. Magische Ferien

Hi Leute!!! Bin wieder da. Zwar nicht unbedingt braungebrannt, aber immerhin werde ich jetzt nicht mehr mit einem letzten Schneerest vom Winter verwechselt. Sehr angenehm.  
  
Und ich habe mich entschieden, nur ein Kapitel zu posten- Das gibt mir etwas mehr Zeit, die nächsten 4 besser zu überarbeiten. Daran sitze ich schon seit Wochen. Irgendwie werden die Kapitel exponentiell größer. Das längste hat schon 19 (19!!!!!) Seiten und es ist immer noch kein Ende in Sicht. Puh!  
  
Oh, und danke, dass keine negative Kritik zum letzten Kapitel gekommen ist. Ich habe es 5x überschrieben und neu geschrieben und eigentlich bin ich immer noch nicht zufrieden damit.  
  
Jetzt geht's aber weiter...  
  
Kapitel5  
  
**Magische Ferien**  
  
Niemand wusste genau, was in Seidenschnabels Zimmer vorgefallen war, sie konnten nur vermuten, aber alle waren erleichtert, dass es Harry und auch Remus wieder besser zu gehen schien.  
  
„Er war nicht mehr er selbst", sagte Hermine ein paar Tage später, als sie zusammen in Rons und Harrys Zimmer saßen und Snape Explodiert spielten.  
  
_(Frage: Heißt das jetzt Snap oder Snape? Snap ist ein Kartenspiel, das weiß ich, aber irgendwie passt Snape doch besser, findet ihr nicht?)  
_  
„Wir haben ihn tagelang nicht gesehen. Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und nichts mehr gegessen."  
  
„Mhm", machte Ron, der gerade mit ein paar Spielkarten im Mund versuchte, Krummbein vom Tisch wegzuzerren.  
  
„Heft mi doch ma", nuschelte er. Hermine stand auf und setzte den protestierenden Kater vor die Tür.  
  
„Ich glaube, Mum hat befürchtet, er würde sich was antun", sagte Ron, der jetzt seine Karten aus dem Mund nahm, „Ich mein', Sirius war der einzigste Freund, der ihm geblieben war. Vor zwei Wochen ist sie dann auf jeden Fall mit Karacho und Volldampf in sein Zimmer gestürmt, hat ihn rausgezerrt und zum Essen gezwungen. Seitdem lässt sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen."  
  
„Ich finde, sie hat Recht", sagte Hermine und spielte ihre letzt Karte, „Gewonnen! Ist Lupins Zimmertür eigentlich wieder repariert worden?"  
  
Harry lachte.  
  
Es war schön, einfach mal wieder mit jemandem herumzualbern. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte Hermine in den vergangenen Wochen davon Abstand genommen, mit ihm über Sirius reden zu wollen. Er selbst hatte nicht vor, dieses Thema in näherer Zeit anzuschneiden.  
  
„Ach Leute", fiel ihm da ein, „wie waren eure ZAGs denn so? Ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen."  
  
„Och, na ja", nuschelte Hermine und wurde puterrot.  
  
„Sie hat überall 'hervorragend' bekommen. 30 ZAGs, Harry, stell dir das mal vor!", ereiferte sich Ron, „ich hab nur 11. Wie war's denn bei dir?"  
  
„Ich hab 16. Ich bin in Wahrsagen und Geschichte durchgefallen."  
  
„Und wie war Zaubertränke", wollte Hermine wissen, „da bräuchtest du ein 'hervorragend', um weiterzumachen, wenn du Auror werden willst, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Tja", sagte Harry leise und erzählte Ron und Hermine von seinen Vermutungen. „Nein", Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf und bestätigte seine Einschätzung, „McGonagall würde so etwas nicht tun. Wenn, dann schon Fudge."  
  
„Oh Mann", meinte Ron niedergeschlagen, „dann muss ich mir wohl einen neuen Job aussuchen. Bin in Zaubertränke voll durchgerasselt. Du hast echt Glück, Harry."  
  
„Mach dir nichts drauß, Ron", versuchte ihn Hermine ihn aufzumuntern, „Du wirst schon noch was finden, dass du magst."  
  
Ron sah sie missmutig an.  
  
„Wenn wir schon mal bei dem Thema 'Glück! Sind", fing Harry an, „es geht noch weiter. Ich habe ja gesagt, Fudge hat persönlich geschrieben und in dem Brief hat er mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, in den Ferien zu zaubern. Als Entschädigung sozusagen."  
  
Von der Funktion als 'Vorsichtsmaßnahme' sagte er nichts, er wollte nicht die Stimmung verderben.  
  
„Das gibt's nicht", ärgerte sich Ron, „berühmt müsste man sein. Echt, so eine Unverschämtheit. Und wir dürfen natürlich nicht!"  
  
„Das ist wirklicht toll, Harry", sagte Hermine.  
  
Harry wusste, dass die beiden ein wenig neidisch waren, sich aber aus Rücksicht auf seine neu gewonnene gute Laune zurückhielten.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dachte er im ersten Moment, er würde halluzinieren. Etwas mehr als 20 Leute standen um sein Bett herum, angefangen bei sämtlichen Weasleys, Hermine, Remus, Moody und Tonks bis zu ein paar, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Sie machten einen Höllenlärm und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er erkannte, dass sie „Happy birthday to you"sangen, oder besser, zu singen versuchten.  
  
Alle lachten sich halb kaputt über Harrys entsetzten und erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Gott sei dank erbarmte sich bald Mrs. Weasley seiner und bugsierte die Gäste aus dem Zimmer, damit Harry sich umziehen konnte.  
  
Er verbrachte den wohl schönsten Tag seines Lebens, einzig, er wünschte sich sehnlichst, Sirius wäre hier.  
  
Von Geschenken wurde er geradezu überschüttet. Fred und George hatten ihm einen Karton mit Proben all ihrer Zauberscherze mitgebracht, Remus schenkte ihm eine neue Uhr und Hermine selbstverständlich ein paar Bücher.  
  
„Ich muss dich doch unterstützen, jetzt, wo du angefangen hast, freiwillig zu lesen", erklärte sie.  
  
Von Ron bekam er ein magisches Radio, das, abgesehen davon, dass es natürlich Zauberermusik spielte, jedes Mal riesige, neonfarben leuchtende Seifenblasen ausspie, wenn man es einschaltete.  
  
Die größte Überraschung war allerdings Percy.  
  
Er entschuldigte sich etwa 1000 Mal bei Harry und machte beinahe einen Kniefall, bevor er Harry einen enormen Geschenkkorb mit Süßigkeiten und allerlei anderen Kleinigkeiten überreichte, wie Federkiele, Socken, oder sogar einem dunkelblauen Umhang, dessen Saum mit Silberfäden genäht war. Der Korb war gespickt mit Glückwunsch- und auch Entschuldigungskarten aus dem Ministerium.  
  
Tja, wenn man berühmt war, hatte man eben viele Freunde. Dieser Gedanke versetzte Harry einen Stich.  
  
Als sie spät am Abend müde in ihre Betten fielen, erzählte Ron Harry, wie Percy vor 3 Wochen zu seinen Eltern gekommen war und sich entschuldigt hatte.  
  
„Sie haben lange geredet. Ich denke, das meiste ist jetzt geklärt, aber zwischen ihm und Dad herrscht immer noch eine recht kühle Stimmung."  
  
„Kann ich nachempfinden", murmelte Harry.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den hässlichen Brief, den Percy geschrieben hatte. „Und Fred und George?"  
  
„Ach die", gähnte Ron, „ die ignorieren ihn, wie immer. Du kennst sie ja. Ihr Laden läuft übrigens immer noch ziemlich gut."  
  
„Hmm", sagte Harry schläfrig, „Ich bin hundemüde. Nacht, Ron."  
  
Bevor er in den Schlaf driftete fiel ihm mit einem leichten Anflug von Enttäuschung auf, dass Dumbledore weder vorbeigekommen, noch anderswie gratuliert hatte. Nicht dass der alte Zauberer das früher schon getan hatte, und doch...  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Die nächsten 2 Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Ron und Hermine 'vergaben' ihm schon bald seine Zaubererlaubnis. Die beiden und Remus halfen ihm beim Lernen von neuen Zaubersprüchen. Tonks leistete ihnen ab und zu Gesellschaft, wenn sie gerade nicht für den Orden oder fürs Ministerium unterwegs war. Mit Remus übte Harry auch ein paar mal Duellieren, wobei weder er, noch sein ehemaliger Lehrer glimpflich davonkamen.  
  
Eines Abends, etwa eine Woche bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, humpelte Harry gerade mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zum Bett –Remus hatte es geschafft, Harrys Schutzschild mit einem Zauber zu durchbrechen-, als zwei Eulen durch das Fenster flatterten und vor ihm und Ron landeten.  
  
„Ah ja, die Bucherlisten", meinte Remus, währen Harry und Ron den Eulen die Briefe abnahmen.  
  
„Wird aber auch Zeit. Ich geh und sag Molly bescheid. Dann könnt ihr morgen gleich in die Winkelgasse."  
  
Er verschwand nach unten.  
  
Harry öffnete seinen Brief.  
  
Er war noch nicht weiter gekommen, als 'Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter', als ein Schrei und lautes Poltern ihn unterbrachen.  
  
Er und Ron streckten die Köpfe zur Tür hinaus, nur um sie gleich wieder einzuziehen, als eine strahlende Ginny an ihnen vorbeisauste, dicht gefolgt von Hermine, die nach Atem ringend vor ihrer Zimmertür halt machte.  
  
„Ginny ist..", prustete sie. „...bin Vertauensschülerin, Mum, ich bin Vertrauensschülerin!", kreischte Ginny im unteren Stockwerk. „...Vertrauensschülerin", beendete Ron den Satz für sie, „wir hören es."  
  
Unten beglückwünschten Mrs. Weasley und Tonks die aufgeregte Ginny lauthals, was Sirius' Mutter dazu brachte, aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen.  
  
„SCHLAMMBLÜTER!!! ABTRÜNNIGE! Ihr stört die RUHE MEINES HAUSES!!!"  
  
„Kann der nicht mal jemand den Mund stopfen?", fragte Ron verdrießlich, als er hinter Hermine die Tür zuschlug.  
  
Harry nahm an, dass er Sirius' Mutter meinte und nicht Ginny.  
  
Er setzte sich neben Hermine auf sein Bett und wandte sich wieder seinem Brief zu.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter  
  
_ Wir möchten Ihnen mitteilen, dass da neue Schuljahr wie gewohnt am 1. September beginnt. Der Hogwartsexpress verlässt Kings Cross um  
11.00 Uhr von Gleis 9 ¾. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen der 6. Klassen  
finden anbei eine Liste der UTZ-Fächer und der möglichen Zusatzkurse.  
Bitte kreuzen Sie die gewünschten Fächer an. Achten Sie dabei auf die  
benötigten ZAG-Ergebnisse und die für Ihren Berufswunsch ausschlag-  
gebenden Kurse. Die Liste der Bücher, die Sie für den jeweiligen Kurs  
benötigen liegt anbei.  
_  
_UTZ-Fächer_

  
_ Arithmantik Ohnegleichen   
  
Astronomie Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Geschichte der Zauberei Annehmbar   
  
Kräuterkunde Annehmbar   
  
Muggelkunde Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Annehmbar   
  
Runen Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Ohnegleichen   
  
Verwandlung Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Wahrsagen Annehmbar   
  
Zauberkunst Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Zaubertränke Ohnegleichen   
  
_

_Zusatzkurse  
  
Alte Magie evt. Runen  
  
Animagie Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Apparieren (Vorbereitung) Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Duellieren VgdDK: Erwartungen übertroffen   
  
Mentale Zauberei ------  
  
Ritualmagie Astronomie: Erwartungen übertroffen   
Arithmantik: Annehmbar_  
  
_Die Zusatzkurse werden nicht benotet. Es müssen  
Mindestens 4 UTZ-Fächer gewählt werden.  
Diese Liste muss bis spätestens 3 Tage vor Schulbeginn  
Bei mir oder dem Schulleiter vorliegen.  
_  
_Gez._ _McGonagall  
_  
Harry zückte einen Federkiel.  
  
„Und?", fragte er zu Ron und Hermine gewandt, „was nehmt ihr?"  
  
Hermine blickte ihn ziemlich ratlos an. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Was meinst du, Ron?"  
  
Ron hatte missmutig auf seinem Formular herumgekritzelt.  
  
„Hmpf. Kräuterkunde, Pflege, Verteidigung und Zauberkunst. War ja nicht schwierig. Der Rest interessiert mich nicht, oder ich bin zu dumm dazu."  
  
„Ach komm schon, Ron. Bloß weil du kein Auror werden kannst, geht doch die Welt nicht unter", sagte Hermine ärgerlich, „Es gibt genügend andere interessante Berufe."  
  
„Und außerdem bist du Snape jetzt endgültig los", ergänzte Harry niedergeschlagen, dem gerade einfiel, dass er ja Zaubertränke wählen musste, „Im Gegensatz zu mir."  
  
„Jahhh, trotzdem", Ron war recht schweigsam, während Harry und Hermine ihre Listen ausfüllten.  
  
„Ich nehme natürlich Verteidigung und Verwandlung. Und Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst. Ich will mir schließlich alle Berufswege offen halten, nicht wahr? Und dann noch Arithmantik, oder besser Astronomie? Was mach ich dann mit Runen und Kräuterkunde? Und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...? Oh nein..."  
  
„Hermine", sagte Harry fest, „denk daran, was in unserem dritten Jahr passiert ist. Übernimm dich nicht schon wieder."  
  
„Du hast recht", seufzte sie, „Ich lass Astronomie, Geschichte und Pflege weg. Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen habe ich ja sowieso nicht. Was nimmst du?"  
  
„Ich..., also, das wäre", er fuhr mit der Feder die Liste entlang, „Verteidigung, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Und dann noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."  
  
„Das brauchst du aber nicht unbedingt, oder?", fragte Hermine. „Nee, aber es ist interessant und außerdem...", Harry nickte zu Ron hinüber, der gerade die Zusatzkurse studierte.  
  
Hermine lächelte anerkennend. „Das ist nett."  
  
„Hey Harry", rief Ron plötzlich, nun wieder etwas besser gelaunt, „was hältst du von Animagie; als Zusatzkurs, meine ich. Hört sich cool an, oder?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht", sagte Hermine zweifelnd, „ich glaube, der Name ist ein bisschen irreführend und außerdem brauchst du ein 'Erwartungen übertroffen' in Verwandlung und du hast-„  
  
„Ja, ja, hab schon verstanden", grummelte Ron, „Wie wär's dann mit Mentale Zauberei?"  
  
Das hatte sich Harry auch schon überlegt.  
  
„Da könnte es aber sein, dass Snape unterrichtet, Ron", seufzte er, „Du weißt ja, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat, das könne er gut."  
  
„Also ich glaube, ich nehme da alles", ließ sich Hermine vernehmen. Harry und Ron starrten sie ungläubig an.  
  
„Ähm, Hermine", sagte Ron vorsichtig, „ Du erinnerst dich doch noch an das, was Harry gerade gesagt hat, das mit dem 'sich übernehmen'?"  
  
„Was? Oh, ja, aber sie werden ja nicht benotet, oder? Da muss man sich bestimmt nicht so reinhängen."  
  
„Hermine hat recht, Ron. Ich nehme auch alles, außer Ritualmagie, das kann ich ja nicht."Wenn er schon in den Ferien so viel gelernt hatte, warum sollte er dann nicht auch in Hogwarts etwas mehr tun, als erwartet wurde.  
  
Vielleicht konnte er es noch mal gebrauchen, dachte er unbehaglich und schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite.  
  
„Also gut", Ron resignierte. „wenn du jetzt einen auf Hermine machen willst."  
  
Hermine ließ ein entrüstetes Schnauben hören.  
  
„Ich nehme dann auch alles, das ich kann."  
  
„Sehr gut", hörten sie da Mrs. Weasley, die in der Tür stand, „Du hast dich also entschieden, auch mal mehr zu tun. Schreibt die Bücher, die ihr braucht auf, ich besorge sie morgen. Die Listen könnt ihr gleich Professor McGonagall geben. Sie ist gerade in der Küche", sie warf dem verdutzten Ron einen giftigen Blick zu, „Und du könntest deiner Schwester ruhig gratulieren."  
  
„Vielen Dank, was habe ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?", maulte Ron, als sie die Treppen hinabstiegen.  
  
Harry zuckte die Achseln.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es irgendetwas wegen dem Orden. Remus war auch nicht so toll drauf vorhin."  
  
Hermine nickte nachdenklich.  
  
Wenn sie doch nur mitmachen könnten, ging es Harry wieder einmal durch den Kopf, doch er wusste, dass Dumbledore und die anderen das niemals zulassen würden.  
  
Und das, obwohl der Schulleiter die Prophezeiung kannte! Wie sollte er Voldemort denn besiegen, wenn er nicht gegen ihn kämpfte?  
  
In seinem Innersten jedoch war ihm klar, dass er dazu noch nicht stark genug war. Er seufzte unmutig.  
  
In der Küche trafen sie auf Remus, Moody und McGonagall, die sich leise unterhielten, doch bei ihrem Anblick sofort verstummten.  
  
Wortlos überreichte Harry der alten Professorin die drei Listen. Sie nickte knapp und lächelte leicht.  
  
„Danke."  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass sie zwar immer noch blass, aber nicht mehr so mitgenommen aussah wie zum Schuljahresende. Auch den Gehstock benötigte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge und Hermine überredete Mrs. Weasley, sie am nächsten morgen in die Winkelgasse mitzunehmen, doch ziemlich bald entschuldigte sich Harry.  
  
Als er im Bett lag, überdachte er nochmals die Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres. Er haderte immer noch mit sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, Ron und Hermine nichts von er Prophezeiung zu erzählen.  
  
Irgendwann würde er es wohl tun müssen, dachte er. Er hoffte aber, dass ihm noch ein wenig Zeit blieb.  
  
Er konnte es nicht, jetzt noch nicht.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Fortsetzung folgt .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Allgemeine Frage: Was haltet ihr von Cliffies? Soll ich welche reinmachen?  
  
Und ein kleiner Lesetipp für alle Englischbegabten unter euch: ‚Harry Potter and the Acceptance of Fate' von Arya1 ist absolut lesenswert. Und außerdem die fics von sternchen, falls die jemand noch nicht kennt. (Das ist auf deutsch!;-))  
  
Kara: Danke!!! Sorry, dass du jetzt 2 Wochen warten musstest.  
  
Kissymouse: Also, zu den meisten deiner Fragen sage ich einfach mal ‚Abwarten und Tee  
trinken'. Zu Snape und Okklumentik: Glaubst du, das würden beide überleben?  
Aber keine Angst, Snape wird genügend Auftritte bekommen.  
Wie findest du eigentlich Snape's Charakter? Und ich meine jetzt SNAPE, und  
NICHT Alan Rickman!

And last but not least: **Read & Review**

Ich freue mich über jedes Lebenszeichen von euch!

eure ginoeh


	6. Reich und Berühmt

Hallöle!!!

Ich glaube, ich sollte mal wieder einen Disclaimer reinbringen.

Hm, hm, hm, also... Disclaimer: So sehr ich diese Tatsache auch bedaure, habe ich doch leider nichts mit Harry Potter und Co zu tun, außer, dass ich zu meinem Vergnügen die Figuren ab und zu mal ausleihe. Dummerweise bekomme ich nicht mal Geld dafür.

Und ein eues Pitelchen ist fertig...

Kapitel6  
  
Reich und Berühmt  
  
Der Besuch in der Winkelgasse am nächsten Tag war bedrückend.  
  
Seit offiziell bestätigt worden war, dass Voldemort lebte, schien ein Schatten über der einst so lebensfrohen Einkaufsstrasse zu liegen.  
  
Die wenigen Hexen und Zauberer, die zu sehen waren, hasteten von Laden zu Laden und nur selten ertönte ein Lachen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley drängte ihre Schützling beständig zur Eile und im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre es Harry lieber gewesen, er wäre gar nicht mit gegangen. So hätte er die Winkelgasse in Erinnerung behalten können, wie sie früher war.  
  
Es war unheimlich, wie sich in nicht einmal zwei Monaten alles so verändern konnte, dachte Harry betrübt.  
  
Nur in der Nokturngasse war es lebendiger als sonst.  
  
Harry und Ron wagten es, einen schnellen Blick hinein zu werfen, während Mrs. Weasley mit Ginny in der Magischen Menagerie war und sich Tonks und Remus, ihr beziehungsweise Harrys Begleitschutz, vor Qualität für Quidditch die Köpfe über den besten Besenkompass heiß redeten.  
  
Auch bei Fred und George schauten sie alle vorbei. Die beiden konnten sich nicht beklagen. Je mehr Angst die Leute hatten, desto entschlossener schienen sie zu sein, sich ab und zu einen Lacher zu gönnen.  
  
„Es sind kaum noch Kinder hier", erzählte George und machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. „Hauptsächlich Erwachsene kaufen ein", ergänzte Fred.  
  
Mit einer nervösen Mrs. Weasley im Nacken sahen sich Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry um, steckten hier und da ein paar Sachen in ihre grellorangenen Weasley- Tüten, ließen aber im Großen und Ganzen ihre Finger von den Artikeln. Sie konnten nie sicher sein, was sich die Zwillinge für einen Unfug ausgedacht hatten.  
  
Vor einem Regal mit einigermaßen gewöhnlichen Scherzartikeln schafften es Ron und Hermine, sich über den Nutzen von Stinkbomben in die Haare zu kriegen. Harry machte sich schnell aus dem Staub, bevor Ginny, die aussah, als ob sie jeden Moment explodieren würde, den beiden eine Standpauke hielt.  
  
Er streifte die hohen Regalreihen entlang, als er auf einmal Fred und George flüstern hörte.  
  
„... neue Einnahmequelle. Das ist genial!"  
  
„Was? Spinnst du? Wir können dafür doch kein Geld verlangen!"  
  
„Warum denn nicht?!"  
  
„Die Angelegenheit ist viel zu wichtig! Jeder wird etwas wollen. Der Orden, die Auroren, Privatpersonen... Es ist zu wichtig."  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Wir müssen ja auch erst mal anfangen. Wenn wir unsere Scherzartikel ein wenig verändern, ein kleines bisschen rabiater, dann..."  
  
„Harry, Liebling, wo bist du! Ron, Hermine! Hört ihr endlich auf zu streiten!", schwebte auf einmal Mrs. Weasleys Stimme durch den Laden.  
  
„Wir müssen gehen!"  
  
„Aber Mum...!"  
  
„Nein, Ron, kein aber. Da bist du ja, Harry!"  
  
Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum und wurde sofort von der resoluten Matriarchin aus der Tür geschoben, ohne noch ein Wort mit Fred oder George wechseln zu können.  
  
Doch das war auch gar nicht nötig.  
  
Er wusste, worauf die beiden hinaus wollten.  
  
Wenn sie die Scherzartikel ein klein wenig veränderten, ein kleines bisschen rabiater, dann...  
  
... wären sie perfekte Waffen gegen die Todesser!  
  
Klein, überraschend, aber effektiv.  
  
Vielleicht sogar tödlich?  
  
Bei dem Gedanken erschauderte er leicht.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Harry", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley seine Gedankengänge, „Ist dir kalt? Heute ist es wirklich ein wenig frisch. Kommt schon, Kinder, wir sollten schon längst wieder im Tropfenden Kessel sein..."  
  
Den Gedanken musste er im Auge behalten. Genauso wie die Zwillinge. Schließlich war es sein Geld, das ihnen überhaupt einen Start ermöglicht hatte! Sie schuldeten ihm zumindest einen Rechenschaftsbericht...  
  
Harry lächelte listig. Wenn er auch kein Mitglied des Ordens war, hatte er dennoch Mittel und Wege, an Informationen zu gelangen. Er musste nur mit den beiden Kontakt aufnehmen.  
  
„Was ist so komisch, Harry?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Nichts. Gar nichts. Ich hab mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert."  
  
Als schließlich der letzte Ferientag heranrückte, konnte man überall in Grimmauld Place gestresste Gesichter sehen, die leise vor sich hinmurmelnd hier und dort ein paar vergessene Bücher, liegengelassene Umhänge und wiedergefundene Federkiele einsammelten.  
  
Mrs. Weasley und Tonks beteiligten sich lebhaft an der Aufräumaktion, wobei Tonks jedoch mehr Dinge verlor, als fand.  
  
Remus war jetzt viel für den Orden unterwegs und so sehr es Harry auch versuchte, konnte er nicht erfahren, was genau er tat.  
  
Als der Abend des 31. Augusts zu Ende ging und Harry und Ron gerade zum letzten Mal ihr Zimmer nach möglicherweise liegengebliebenen Dingen durchforsteten, erschien Moody in der Tür; mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck bat er Harry , in die Küche zu kommen. „Albus möchte etwas mit dir besprechen", meinte er nur.  
  
Während Harry mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen die Treppe hinunterstieg, meinte er zu spüren, wie Moodys magisches Auge ihn verfolgte.  
  
Vor der Küchentür hielt er inne; er konnte Dumbledore und Remus mit ernsten Stimmen reden hören.  
  
Zögernd ging er noch einen Schritt näher an die Tür, die Hand in Richtung Türgriff ausgestreckt.  
  
„Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Albus", vernahm er Remus frustrierte Stimme, „Wieso denn Bibliotheken, noch dazu welche von Muggeln."  
  
„Und doch ist es so", entgegnete Dumbledore düster, „Alle Mitglieder, die ich damit beauftragt habe, melden dasselbe. Du hast es gehört."  
  
„Aber es scheinen nur wenige Bücher zu fehlen. So wenige, dass es den meisten gar nicht auffällt. Manchmal sogar gar keine."  
  
„Er sucht etwas", murmelte der Schulleiter gedankenverloren, „vielleicht..."  
  
Harrys Kopf fuhr herum.  
  
Er konnte das dumpfe Pochen von Moodys Holzbein näherkommen hören.  
  
Schnell öffnete er die Küchentür und räusperte sich. Remus und Dumbledore verstummten augenblicklich.  
  
„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", fragte er höflich, doch er wagte es nicht, dem Schulleiter in die Augen zu sehen. Eine Flut von Schuld überschwemmte ihn, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Dumbledores Büro zertrümmert hatte.  
  
War er enttäuscht?  
  
Oder wütend?  
  
Harry wusste, er hatte dumm und kindisch reagiert, aber der Schmerz war noch zu frisch gewesen, es war so einfach, Dumbledore für alles die Verantwortung zu geben.  
  
Auch jetzt noch.  
  
Obwohl er wusste, dass der Schulleiter so gehandelt hatte, wie er es für das beste hielt.  
  
Jeder beging Fehler.  
  
„Es tut mir leid", brach es aus Harry heraus, bevor jemand auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.  
  
„Bitte?", Dumbledore klang überrascht.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe, aber es tat so weh. Ich hätte nicht... Habe ich viel zerstört?"  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen", hörte er Dumbledore sagen, der nun offenbar verstand, wovon Harry sprach. Harry blickte auf und meinte einen Moment lang, Erleichterung in Dumbledores Augen zu lesen. „Es ist nichts passiert."  
  
„Auch mir tut es leid", setze er nach einer kleinen Weile hinzu, „Ich habe dich zu lange im Dunkeln gelassen."  
  
Sie schwiegen kurz und Remus blickte die beiden fragend an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, als er ein leichtes Kopfschütteln von Harry bemerkte.  
  
„Nun, weswegen ich dich gerufen habe. Setz dich bitte, Harry."  
  
Harry schob einen Stuhl zurück.  
  
„Es ist nicht leicht für mich, das mit dir zu besprechen; für keinen von uns. Ich habe Remus gebeten, dabei zu bleiben."  
  
Harry nickte kurz. Worauf wollte Dumbledore hinaus.  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und mit dem nächsten Sätzen des Schulleiters wurde es zu einem Eisklumpen, der irgendwo in ihm alle Eingeweide erstarren ließ. „W... was?", krächzte er, zu überrascht, als dass er richtig wahrnehmen konnte, was das bedeutete.  
  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Harry", wiederholte Dumbledore leise, „Sirius' Testament besagt, dass du der Alleinerbe bist. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die er Remus vermacht hat, gehört nun alles dir."  
  
„Aber..."Harry wollte das nicht.  
  
Es war, als ob damit der letzte Rest, der noch vom Leben seines Paten zeugte, endgültig aus der Welt verschwand. „Nein", sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „das kann ich nicht. Ich will nicht."  
  
Flehend blickte er Remus an.  
  
„Sirius hatte das alles schon lange arrangiert, Harry", sagte er, „schon vor seiner Gefangennahme; sobald er dein Pate war. Ich weiß, dass es dir darum nicht geht, aber es ist nicht wenig."  
  
Harry stieß mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck die Luft aus. Geld hatte er wahrhaftig genug.  
  
„Zuallererst natürlich das Haus hier", fuhr Remus fort, „dann das, was von seinem Vermögen und dem der Blacks übrig ist. Als letzter Black fiel ihm nach dem Tod seiner Mutter natürlich beinahe alles zu. Außerdem gibt es da noch den Gewinn irgendeiner Wette, die er mit Kobolden eingegangen ist."  
  
Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Er hat sie an dem Abend gewonnen, als Lili und James starben. Deshalb ging er damals zu Peter; um ihm von seinem Gewinn zu erzählen. Als er dann nach Askaban kam, vergaß er es natürlich, doch Kobolde sind zwar gierig, aber fair und haben den Gewinn in ein Verließ in Gringotts getan. Sirius hat erst vor drei Monaten davon erfahren."  
  
„Du musst wissen, dass ein Verließ alle 16 Jahre von seinem Eigentümer geöffnet werden muss, sonst geht alles, was darin ist, in den Besitz der Bank über", kam Dumbledore der Frage, die Harry auf der Zunge gelegen hatte zuvor.  
  
„Es sind Edelsteine, glaube ich. Sirius war unheimlich besorgt, dass du alles bekommst, sollte er sterben", fügte Remus leise hinzu, „Es ist kein Verrat an seinem Andenken, wenn du es nimmst, Harry. Sirius wollte es so."  
  
Harry nickte benommen. Er würde annehmen, wenn Sirius so viel daran gelegen hatte.  
  
Dumbledore schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und ein amtliches Pergament erschien.  
  
„Du musst hier unterschreiben", sagte er und reichte ihm einen Federkiel. Der Schulleiter schien erleichtert zu sein, dass Harry das Erbe annahm. „Da du noch nicht volljährig bist, kannst du auf die Verließe noch nicht zugreifen. Dein Vermögen wird im Moment noch von den Kobolden verwaltet, so sieht es das Gesetzt vor. Grimmauld Place steht dir allerdings jetzt schon zur Verfügung. Sirius hat es so eingerichtet."  
  
Harry setzte seinen Namen auf die dafür vorgesehnen Linie, das Pergament glühte kurz auf und verschwand dann.  
  
„Gut", meinte Remus aufgeräumt, „Ich denke, du solltest ins Bett gehe. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."  
  
Harry stand auf. Er fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen und außerdem hatte ihn dieses Gespräch unvorbereitet erwischt. Was er soeben alles gehört hatte, drang erst jetzt so langsam in sein Bewusstsein.  
  
An der Tür machte er noch einmal Halt.  
  
„Das Haus hier", sagte er mit einer müden Handbewegung, „Es bleibt selbstverständlich das Hauptquartier des Ordens."  
  
An Dumbledores kurz aufleuchtenden Augen erkannte er, dass er ihn nicht enttäuscht hatte. Das schien genau das zu sein, was der Schulleiter zwar gehofft, aber nicht erwartet hatte, jetzt schon zu hören.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Harry", lächelte er, „Ohne diese Zustimmung wären wir magisch daran gehindert worden, mit dieser Absicht das Haus zu betreten. Noch eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme von Sirius."  
  
Erst als Harry schon im Bett lag, fiel ihm ein, dass es vergessen hatte zu fragen, was aus Kreacher geworden war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry recht wortkarg. Es verbesserte seine Laune auch nicht gerade, dass Moody in aller Eile versuchte, ihm den Zauber zum Öffnen des Haustürschlosses beizubringen versuchte, was sich, wie er dem ungeduldigen Remus kurzerhand erklärte, für einen Hausbesitzer gehörte zu wissen. Er würde es recht unangenehm finden, seine eigene Haustür nicht öffnen zu können, meinte er.  
  
Im Stillen musste ihm Harry recht geben. Den Zauber hatte er schnell im Griff, aber in der U-Bahn dachte er doch, dass es hoffentlich nicht noch mehr Dinge geben würde, die er Ron und Hermine noch nicht erzählen konnte.  
  
Sie kamen ziemlich früh am Bahnhof an, sodass Ron, Hermine und er schnell ein leeres Abteil fanden.  
  
Ginny hatte sich schon vorher verabschiedet und war ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler gegangen und so standen Ron und Harry allein mit Remus und Mrs. Weasley am Bahnsteig. Hermine war im Zug geblieben, um ihre neuen Schulbücher zu lesen.  
  
Während Mrs. Weasley an Ron herumkrittelte, nahm Remus Harry zur Seite. Harry, der gerade in düstere Gedanken an den 1. September des vorigen Jahres versunken war, als Sirius ihn in seiner Hundegestalt begleitet hatte, blickte auf.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du weißt, was ich sagen will", schmunzelte Remus, „Aber ich sag's trotzdem. Pass auf dich auf , Harry. Konzentriere dich auf die Schule. Ich weiß, dass du viele Fächer gewählt hast, also versuche, dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken über Voldemort und den Orden zu machen. Wenn wirklich etwas Wichtiges passiert, wird Dumbledore dich informieren, da bin ich sicher."  
  
„Jahh...", seufzte Harry, „ich-„, begann er, doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Eine Erstklässlerin, ihrer Größe nach zu urteilen, hatte ihn zaghaft am Ärmel gezupft. „Bist du Harry Potter?", piepste sie schüchtern und traute sich kaum, ihren Kopf zu heben.  
  
„Ja, der bin ich", Harry unterdrückte mühsam ein Lächeln, „Kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
Der Impuls zu Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, als die Kleine sich umdrehte und mit lauter Stimme einer aufgeregt tuschelnden Meute von weiteren Erstklässlern zurief: „Er ist es! Ich hab es doch gewusst!"  
  
Einen Moment später sah er sich umringt von Erstklässlern mit Blöcken in der Hand, die alle offensichtlich ein Autogramm haben wollten.  
  
Dem Aufruhr folgten sehr schnell auch die älteren Schüler, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, wem der Trubel galt.  
  
Um allem die Krone aufzusetzen, begannen die Creevy-Brüder, die Harry ohnehin schon immer verehrt hatten, aus dem Stehgreif einen Sprechgesanggruppe aufzustellen.  
  
„Harry Potter ist unser Held / Er hat sich Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gestellt!" Fassungslos schaute der so geehrte zu Ron und Remus hinüber, doch anstatt Unterstützung zu bekommen, musste Harry feststellen, dass die beiden sich beinahe kugelten vor Lachen.  
  
„Das gibt's doch nicht", murmelte er zornig, „Hey! Könntet ihr mir vielleicht mal helfen?!", schrie er, „Ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch!"  
  
Er war gottfroh, dass er zumindest Malfoy nirgends entdecken konnte.  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung fassten die beiden sich wieder und bugsierten ihn in ihrer Mitte sicher zum Zug, eine Masse von enttäuscht aussehenden Schülern hinter sich lassend.  
  
Dort verabschiedete sich Remus immer noch leicht kichernd. „Denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe, Harry. Macht's gut!"Er verschwand. Harry ging gefolgt von Ron in ihr Abteil und dort angekommen knallte er erst einmal die Türe zu.  
  
„Was sollte denn das eben", schnappte er zu Ron, „Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann!"  
  
Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu und warf dem giggelnden Ron einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass er so reagiert. Aber ihr musstet ja unbedingt darauf bestehen."  
  
Sie wandte sich Harry zu.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte-„ Doch sie wurde von zwei Drittklässlerinnen unterbrochen, die mutig genug gewesen waren, die Abteilstür zu öffnen, und nun zu Harry zu gelangen versuchten.  
  
„Also wirklich!"Hermine runzelte die Stirn, schob die beiden unsanft aus dem Abteil und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Colloportus", murmelte Harry und die Tür versiegelte sich magisch. Eine weitere Unterbrechung wollte er nicht nochmals riskieren.  
  
„Nun?", er blickte Hermine an, „Was wolltest du sagen?"  
  
„Tja, also Remus und Ron hier-", Der Angesprochene hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und hörte zu, „-kamen auf die glorreiche Idee, zu beobachten, was passiert, wenn die Leute dich erkennen. Ich musste versprechen, dich nicht zu warnen. Es tut mir leid, Harry."  
  
„Aber warum...?"  
  
Harry verstand nicht. WIESO hatten sie so reagiert.  
  
„Oh Harry", seufzte Hermine, „Ist das nicht klar? Der Tagesprophet hat den ganzen Sommer nur über dich und Dumbledore geschrieben."  
  
Sie warf ihm die neueste Ausgabe zu. Sein eigenes Bild grinste ihn von der Titelseite an. „Sie haben die Geschichte aufgebauscht und verdreht. Es weiß ja keiner genau, was passiert ist", fügte sie leiser und ein bisschen enttäuscht hinzu.  
  
Harry ging nicht darauf ein. Er würde es erzählen, wenn er es für richtig hielt.  
  
„Was dabei herausgekommen ist, siehst du selbst", fuhr sie fort, „Wenn du nicht aufpasst, setzen sie dir bald ein Denkmal oder erklären dich heilig."  
  
Er schnaubte missmutig und schnappte sich eines seiner Schulbücher. Das einzigste, das geschehen war, war, dass sein Pate gestorben war, doch dass kümmerte offenbar niemanden.  
  
Wie um ihn zu bestätigen, hörte er da Ron murmeln: „Wenigstens brüllt er dieses Jahr nicht."  
  
Harry warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und schwieg den Rest der Fahrt, auch als Ginny mit Neville und Luna im Schlepptau auftauchte und von Ron in einer spektakulären, lautstarken Partie Schach abgeschlachtet wurde.  
  
Erst als der Zug in Hogsmead langsamer wurde, beschloss Harry sein Schweigen aufzugeben.  
  
„Ahem..."  
  
Ron blickte auf.  
  
"Könnten wir vielleicht ein bisschen später raus?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte den größten Trubel vermeiden.  
  
„Klar, versteh schon", grinste Ron.  
  
Harry war froh, dass er nicht nachtragend war. Er warf sein Buch in den Koffer ('Sprüche an der Grenze zur schwarzen Magie – Wann darf man sie einsetzten'), stand auf und spähte auf den Gang hinaus.  
  
„Ist euch was aufgefallen?", fragte er, während sie warteten, dass der Zug sich leerte, „Malfoy und seine Kumpels haben uns heute nicht die Ehre erwiesen, uns zu begrüßen."  
  
„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", brummte Ron und deutete auf 3 Gestalten, die durch den Herbstwind zu den Kutschen hasteten. „Und ich hab schon gehofft, sie wären rausgeflogen, wegen ihren Vätern und so..."  
  
„Da kennst du Dumbledore aber schlecht, Ron", meinte Hermine, „Er gibt jedem eine zweite Chance. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er dieses Mal nicht einen Fehler macht", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Schließlich stiegen auch die drei aus und erreichten gerade noch so die letzte Kutsche. Harry warf den beiden Thestrals, die vor ihrem Gefährt eingespannt waren, einen unbehaglichen Blick zu. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine sie noch immer nicht sehen konnten und er beneidete sie darum.  
  
Während sie zum Schloss fuhren, konnten sie Hagrid beobachten, der die neuen Erstklässler zum See führte.  
  
„Ich frage mich, was wohl aus Grawp geworden ist", murmelte Harry gedankenverloren.  
  
Hermine erschauderte. „Ich hoffe doch, dass er ihn zurückgeschickt hat. Ein Riese kann einfach nicht im Verbotenen Wald leben."  
  
„Na ja, du kennst doch Hagrid und seine monströsen Vorlieben. Wenn Dumbledore nicht persönlich eingegriffen hat, dann gibt er ihm wahrscheinlich immer noch jeden Tag Englischunterricht", spottete Ron.  
  
Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht und erwiderte nichts.  
  
Kurze Zeit später liefen sie eilig durch den gerade einsetzenden Regen zum Schlossportal hoch, das hinter ihnen mit einem dumpfen Knall zufiel. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten.  
  
„Wir sind die letzten", stellte er nach einem Blick in den verlassenen Eingangsbereich düster fest. Daran hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht. Als letzter anzukommen bedeutete, dass man wie auf dem Präsentierteller durch die vollbesetzte Halle gehen musste.  
  
Harry fluchte leise, zog Ron und Hermine mit sich und hastete so schnell es möglich war ohne zu rennen an seinen Platz. Es klappte besser als erwartet und nur wenige bemerkten sie, da die meisten zu aufgeregt mit ihren Nachbarn redeten.  
  
Kaum hatten die drei sich gesetzt, als schon Professor McGonagall kam, den Sprechenden Hut in der Hand und eine lange Reihe von neuen Erstklässlern hinter sich.  
  
Harry entdeckte das Mädchen, das ihn am Bahnhof am Ärmel gezupft hatte; sie sah jetzt noch schüchterner aus, doch er konnte erkennen, wie sie sich trotz gesenktem Blick aufmerksam und neugierig umsah. Harry seufzte; er wusste auch ohne den Sprechenden Hut, in welches Haus sie kommen würde.  
  
McGonagall setzte den Hut nun auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und trat zurück; ein Spalt öffnete sich nahe der Krempe und er begann zu singen. Wie schon im letzten Jahr war das Lied alles andere als fröhlich; im Gegenteil, es war sogar noch düsterer.  
  
Gebt acht, gebt acht, der Krieg ist nah;  
Schnell, rüstet euch, schon ist er da!  
Meine Warnung verging so unbeachtet;  
Die Schläu' des Hutes ihr verlachtet.  
  
Steht ihr zusammen, seid ihr euch treu,  
Dann habt vor der Zukunft keine Scheu!  
Doch ohne Einigkeit im Innern, ihr werdet sehn,  
Wird Hogwarts schon bald untergeh'n.  
  
Jetzt auf! , neue Kämpfer bildet aus;  
So setzt mich alten Hut nun auf.  
Ich werde wissen, wohin ihr passt,  
In Gryffindor seid mutig, in Slytherin gebt acht;  
  
In Hufflepuff ist, wer treu, in Ravenclaw, wer klug,  
Nur der kommt dort zum Zug.  
Setzt mich auf, kommt in meine Näh',  
dass ich in eure Köpfe seh'.  
  
Harry applaudierte wie die anderen, während sein Blick den Lehrertisch auf und ab wanderte. Es war kein neuer Lehrer zu sehen.  
  
McGonagall begann, die Erstklässler aufzurufen, doch Ron, Hermine und er hörten nicht zu.  
  
„Das gibt's doch nicht", ereiferte sich Ron, „ich habe mich schon gefreut, Snape nie wieder zu sehen und jetzt unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!"  
  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht", meinte Hermine vernünftigerweise, „vielleicht kommt der Neue noch. Außerdem würde ich es Snape schon gönnen. Immerhin will er die Stelle seit Jahren."  
  
„Bist du verrückt?!", zischte Ron, „Das endet noch tödlich, wenn er 10 mal in der Woche auf Harry trifft. Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass er ihn letztes Jahr schon liebend gerne umgebracht hätte?"  
  
„Übertreib nicht", entgegnete Hermine ärgerlich, „Snape konnte Harry noch nie ausstehen. Arg viel schlimmer als in den letzten Jahren kann es gar nicht werden. Nicht wahr Harry?"  
  
Harry schwieg.  
  
Er teilte Hermines Meinung absolut nicht. Hoffentlich war der neue Lehrer nur noch nicht da, denn er glaubte nicht, Snape in Zaubertränke, Mentale Zauberei und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ertragen zu können.  
  
Ron hatte recht. Da würde es Tote geben.  
  
Die Verteilung der neuen Schüler war offenbar abgeschlossen; die kleine Erstklässlerin vom Bahnhof war, wie er vermutet hatte, in Gryffindor.  
  
Am Rande bemerkte Harry, wie sie und ein paar andere Kleine ihn anstarrten.  
  
Als schließlich Dumbledore aufstand, um die übliche Rede zum Schulbeginn zu halten, erstarb aber auch das letzte Geflüster.  
  
„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, liebe Erstklässler und herzlich willkommen zurück an alle übrigen. Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich euch erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald für jeden Schüler verboten ist. Ausnahmslos. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle am Verhungern seid, doch es gibt noch etwas, das ich für meine traurige Pflicht halte, euch mitzuteilen."  
  
Er räusperte sich und sein Gesicht sah plötzlich alt und müde aus.  
  
„Wie ihr alle wisst", fuhr er mit klarer Stimme fort, „ist Lord Voldemort wiederauferstanden."  
  
Viele Schüler zuckten bei der Erwähnung des gefürchteten Namens zusammen.  
  
„Ja, auch unser Zaubereiministerium hat es letztendlich eingesehen. Wenn auch etwas spät." Er seufzte leicht. „Obwohl Voldemort erst seit 3 Monaten wieder öffentlich agiert, sind bereits viele Todesfälle bekannt, nicht zu reden von den vielen spurlos Verschwundenen. Auch Hogwarts bleibt davon nicht verschont."  
  
Dumbledore stockte kurz. „Wir haben erste Opfer unter unseren Schülern zu verzeichnen. Ich werde jetzt die Namen verlesen und bitte euch dann um einige Minuten des Schweigens bitten zu ihrem Gedenken."  
  
Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einige Schüler nickten und die Haustische auf und ab blickten auf der Suche nach leer gebliebenen Plätzen.  
  
Er selbst hielt seine Augen fest auf den Schulleiter gerichtet.  
  
„Lasst uns trauern um Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff, Padma Patil und Anabell Clearwater aus Ravenclaw..."  
  
Harrys Blick suchte Parvati, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken.  
  
„...Wilbert Evidence aus Slytherin und Magdalena Crave aus Gryffindor, sowie die ehemalige Schülerin Katie Bell. Mögen sie in unserer Erinnerung weiterleben."  
  
Stille senkte sich über die Große Halle, doch immer wieder war das unterdrückte Schluchzen einiger Schüler zu hören.  
  
Zwei Schüler aus ihrer Altersstufe. Also hatte Justins 'unreines' Blut letztendlich doch seinen Tod bedeutet. Harry erinnerte sich, wie er im 2. Schuljahr verdächtigt worden war, Justin angegriffen zu haben wegen eben diesem Blut.  
  
Drei der sechs Opfer hatte er gekannt; Katie sogar sehr gut, doch er spürte nichts als ein taubes Gefühl irgendwo in ihm, wie wenn etwas zu Eis erstarrt wäre.  
  
„So viele Tote", niemand außer Hermine und Ron, die fassungslos und mitgenommen aussahen, hörte ihn, denn die Schweigeminute war vorüber und die Platten auf den Tischen hatten sich mit Essen gefüllt, auch wenn niemand so recht Appetit zu haben schien.  
  
„So viele Tote", wiederholte er leise, „Cederic, Sirius, Katie, Justin... Warum? Das ist doch so sinnlos!"Doch die beiden starrten ihn nur entsetzt an; Hermine schien den Tränen nahe.  
  
Harry hatte keinen Hunger mehr; er stand auf.  
  
„Weiß einer von euch das Passwort?"  
  
„Es ist 'Feuerlilie'", murmelte Hermine abwesend, „Ginny hat..."  
  
Doch er hörte nicht mehr zu. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er die Halle in Richtung Tür und spürte, wie ihm wiederum viele Blicke folgten- auch die der Lehrer dieses Mal.  
  
Als er nach einem fast endlosen Marsch durch das verlassene Schloss, endlich im Turm der Gryffindors ankam, ging er sofort in den Schlafsaal , dem heimeligen Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr als einen müden Blick gönnend.  
  
Ohne sich auszuziehen legte er sich aufs Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er wollte sichergehen, dass er auch später, wenn Ron und die anderen kämen, ungestört bliebe.  
  
Er versuchte, mehr als Mitleid und Entsetzten zu spüren beim Gedanken an all die Tote, doch es schien ihm, dass er sein Kontingent an Gefühlen mit der Trauer um Sirius' Verlust völlig erschöpft hatte.  
  
Ausdruckslos, ohne jegliche Empfindung, nur mit einer alles umfassenden Leere in sich, beobachtete er das Spiel der Schatten, die das Mondlicht an die Decke warf. Er hörte nicht, wie die anderen kamen, doch irgendwann bemerkte er, wie er leise in den Schlaf glitt.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Fortsetztung folgt .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ...  
  
Wow, juhu!!! Mehr als 4000 Wörter in einem Kapitel!!!

Reviewantworten

nk3l: Ich beeil mich, versprochen, aber es gibt NIE mehr als ein Kapitel pro Woche! ;-

Kara und Herminethebest: Also, wenn ihr dagegen seid, dann werde ich Cliffies größtenteils vermeiden. Danke für das Lob!!!

Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Neue Herausforderungen  
  
Wer ist wohl der neue VgdDK Lehrer? Ist es tatsächlich Snape? Wie wirkt sich Harrys ungewohnter Lerneifer auf die Schule aus und wer unterrichtet die neuen Zusatzkurse?  
  
Keine Sorge, es gibt in dieser Fic tatsächlich auch Action, auch wenn ihr darauf noch ein bisschen warten müsst. Nicht arg lang, nur noch 3 Kapitelchen.  
  
**Reviews erbeten, erwünscht und bejubelt!!!**

eure ginoeh


	7. Neue Herausforderungen

Disclaimer: As usual

Ein paar Tage im Schulleben von Harry Potter. Nichts Besonderes.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Kapitel7  
  
Neue Herausforderungen  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er fest, dass er seltsamerweise sehr gut geschlafen hatte, und so wunderte er sich über das ungute Gefühl, das sich in ihm breit machte, während er sich anzog.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren schon aufgestanden, also machte er sich allein auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
Als er die Große Halle betrat und die traurigen Gesichter, sowie die bedrückte Stimmung bemerkte, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Justin und die vielen anderen; sie waren alle tot!  
  
Es traf ihn, als ob er es erst jetzt richtig wahrnehmen würde.  
  
Er schwankte kurz, hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine gute Laune war verflogen.  
  
Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Müsli herum, während Ron und Hermine neben ihm wieder einmal einen Streit ausfochten, und war froh, dass er McGonagall auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."  
  
„Morgen", brummte Harry trübsinnig und ignorierte Hermines Blick, der ihn eindeutig für seine schlechten Manieren schalt.  
  
McGonagall runzelte leicht die Stirn, begann dann aber ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Wie sie inzwischen sicherlich bemerkt haben, wurde für das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors noch kein Kapitän ernannt", sagte sie und erntete von Ron ein eifriges Nicken.  
  
Harry hatte das doch tatsächlich übersehen.  
  
„Es ist so, dass niemand, der nicht mindestens 2 Jahre lang im Team war und somit die wichtigsten Trainingsmethoden kennt, zum Kapitän ernannt werden darf. Da in unserer Mannschaft niemand zur Verfügung steht, möchte ich am Donnerstag um 18 Uhr ein Probespiel veranstalten. Vielleicht finden wir jemand geeigneten. Sie brauchen ohnehin noch 2 Jäger und einen Sucher. Ms. Weasley hat meinte, dass sie eine bessere Jägerin sei, als ein Sucher."  
  
Sie sah Harry an.  
  
„Ich hoffe, wir haben bald einen geeigneten Kapitän, sonst können wir nämlich einpacken. Und wie ich letztes Jahr schon sagte, ich habe mich gut an den Anblick des Quidditchpokales in meinem Büro gewöhnt."  
  
Mit einem weiteren Blick zu Harry ging sie wieder davon, um den Vertrauensschülern die Stundenpläne auszuhändigen.  
  
„Sie will dich, Mann. Ganz klar", sagte Ron, anscheinend ohne Neid, doch Harry wusste, dass es seinen Freund wurmte, nicht zum Kapitän gemacht werden zu können.  
  
„Du gehst doch wieder ins Team, oder?", fragte Hermine, die hinter einem dicken Arithmantikbuch fast nicht zu sehen war.  
  
Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie überhaupt zugehört hatte.  
  
„Natürlich", antwortete er lässig und grinste, „Was denkt ihr denn. McGonagall hätte mir ja auch schon früher sagen können, dass mein Bann aufgehoben ist. Also wirklich."  
  
„Du hast ja nicht mal gefragt, oder", sagte Hermine spitz und das Gespräch war für sie erledigt.  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie damit beschäftigt, die neuen Stundenpläne durchzugehen, als Harry hinter sich ein vertrautes, höhnisches Schnarren vernahm.  
  
„So so, der goldene Potter will also wieder Quidditch spielen. Ich dachte, er hätte ein lebenslanges Verbot bekommen."  
  
„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry und musterte ihn kalt, „ist Umbridge zur Zeit weder Direktor noch Lehrer an dieser Schule. Ich glaube, sie ist sogar in große Ungnade gefallen, wenn ich diesen Artikel im Tagespropheten letztes Jahr richtig verstanden habe."  
  
Tatsächlich war eine Woche nach Dumbledores Wiedereinsetzung als Schulleiter ein Bericht erschienen, der besagte, dass Dolores Jane Umbridge ihren Posten im Ministerium und auch im Zauberergericht verloren habe, nachdem der Minister persönlich auf ihre Entlassung wegen Inkompetenz und psychischen Problemen gedrängt hatte.  
  
Malfoy stieß verärgert die Luft aus.  
  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Potter", flüsterte er und seine Augen glitzerten boshaft, „Der Dunkle Lord wird sich bald um dich kümmern, diese Umbridge ist nun überflüssig. Zugegeben, sie war ganz lustig, aber es ist gut, dass sie jetzt weg ist."  
  
Er stolzierte davon.  
  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Harry ihm nach.  
  
„Ich dachte, er würde seinen Mund weniger weit aufreißen, jetzt, da sein Vater immer noch in Askaban sitzt."  
  
„Würde er vielleicht, wenn es so wäre", meinte Hermine seufzend.  
  
„Wie bitte? Wenn es so wäre?"  
  
„Oh, richtig! Du hast ja den Tagespropheten in den Ferien gar nicht gelesen, Harry", fiel es ihr ein und Harry begann, diese Tatsache so langsam zu bedauern. Vielleicht wäre doch das eine oder andere Interessante darin gestanden, das ihn nicht sofort in Sirius erinnert hätte.  
  
„Jetzt, wo die Dementoren sich...hmm...Voldemort...angeschlossen habe, konnten die Gefangenen leicht ausbrechen. Ich nehme an, dass Lucius Malfoy sich wieder im engsten Kreis um V-Voldemort befindet."  
  
„Toll", grummelte er, „Das hätte man mir ja auch früher sagen können."  
  
Am Slytherintisch steckten Malfoy und seine Freunde sie Köpfe zusammen.  
  
Was wusste dieser kleine, widerliche Sohn eines Todessers über Voldemorts Pläne. Harry beobachtete seinen Erzfeind finster.  
  
Klar, er wollte ihn aus dem Weg räumen, bevor er ihm ernstlich gefährlich werden konnte. Voldemort kannte die Prophezeiung, zumindest einen Teil davon.  
  
Harry biss ärgerlich die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich nun endlich auf seinen Stundenplan.  
  
„Oh, gut", meinte er, „wir haben gleich als erstes Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Hat Dumbledore gestern noch etwas über den Lehrer gesagt?"  
  
„Nein", erwiderte Hermine, „Er sagte nur, dass er heute eintreffen würde. Er müsste noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Aber zu den anderen Lehrern hat er was gesagt."  
  
„So?", Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das hatte der Schulleiter noch nie getan.  
  
„Ja, die Zusatzkurse 'Mentale Zauberei', 'Duellieren' und 'Alte Magie' sind anscheinend neu eingeführt dieses Jahr. Auf jeden Fall hattest du Recht, Harry. Snape macht 'Mentale Zauberei'."  
  
Er seufzte, aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Er wusste doch, dass Snape diese Kunst beherrschte.  
  
Hermine sah ihn amüsiert an.  
  
„Der Rest ist besser", sagte sie trocken, „Duellieren teilen sich der neue Verteidigungs-Lehrer, McGonagall und Dumbledore selbst."  
  
Harrys Mine hellte sich auf.  
  
„Das ist gut. Ihr hättet ihn sehen müssen, als er im Ministerium gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Ich weiß jetzt, warum es heißt, dass er der einzigste ist, den Voldemort jemals gefürchtet hat. Er ist unglaublich!"  
  
Aber näher ausführen wollte er seine Aussage nicht, auch wenn Ron und Hermine ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Es tat noch immer weh, sich an diesen Tag zu erinnern.  
  
„Und was ist mit Alte Magie?", lenkte er ab.  
  
„Ach ja, richtig. Das macht auch Dumbledore. Klar, ein weniger mächtiger Zauberer könnte das wohl auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das überhaupt anbieten", fuhr Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn fort, „Ich meine, wenn einer wirklich zu wenig Macht besitzt, dann kann er damit sowieso nur in einer großen Gruppe was anfangen, sonst sammelt er zu wenig Magie, um überhaupt etwas zu bewirken. Und so wird es wahrscheinlich den meisten von uns gehen. Alte Magie ist unvorstellbar schwer auszuführen und-"  
  
„Und sie ist unvorhersehbar", unterbrach Harry sie leise, „Wie der Zauber meiner Mutter. Ich glaube aber, mit der richtigen Einstellung kann jeder Alte Magie lernen."  
  
„Ja schon, aber ich habe gelesen, dass..."  
  
„Ahem, ich möchte eure Unterhaltung ungern unterbrechen", meinte Ron und deutete auf seine Uhr, „aber wir sind ziemlich spät dran."  
  
Während die drei die Gänge entlang hasteten, fiel Harry etwas ganz anderes ein.  
  
„Hermine", fragte er, „was ist eigentlich mit Parvati? Ich habe sie noch nicht gesehen. Ich nehme an, sie kommt nicht mehr, jetzt wo Padma tot ist?"  
  
Er bemerkte, dass Ron bei der Erwähnung Padmas bedrückt aussah und er erinnerte sich, wie er im vierten Jahr mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball gegangen war. Er selbst hatte ihre Schwester Parvati ausgeführt, doch er und Ron hatten die beiden Mädchen arg vernachlässigt.  
  
Hermine zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern.  
  
„Soweit ich weiß, hast du Recht. Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit Lavender gesprochen; sie war ganz aufgelöst. Sie sagt, dass Parvatis Familie nach Amerika geflohen ist, jetzt wo Padma tot ist. Aber sie ist sich nicht sicher. Sie hat seit einigen Wochen nichts mehr von Parvati gehört."  
  
„Man kann' s ihr nicht übel nehmen, oder?", meinte Ron dumpf, „Dort drüben sind sie vor Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem wenigstens einigermaßen sicher."  
  
Als sie im Klassenzimmer ankamen, waren alle Plätze bis auf drei in der letzten Reihe schon besetzt. Der neue Lehrer war noch nicht da, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen mussten sie feststellen, dass neben Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones, Neville und einigen anderen, die Harry zwar nicht kannte, Hermine jedoch freundlich zuwinkten, auch Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson anwesend waren, sowie Theodore Nott.  
  
„Die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt", flüsterte Harry zornig, „Als ob die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lerne wollen. Die sind doch nur hier, um-", Harry stockte.  
  
Die Tür war aufgegangen und herein kam-  
  
„Das gibt's doch nicht! Kingsley Shacklebolt!!!", sagte Ron überrascht und lauter als beabsichtigt. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm. „Dad hätte uns ja wenigstens vorwarnen können."  
  
„Oh, das hätte er sicher auch getan, Mr. Weasley", antwortete der hochgewachsenen Schwarze mit seiner gewohnt ruhigen Stimme, „aber selbst ich habe bis gestern morgen noch nicht gewusst, ob Fudge mich gegen lassen würde. Das Ministerium möchte zur Zeit ungern Auroren verlieren, verständlicherweise."Er schmunzelte.  
  
„Ich dachte, Sie sind bei der magischen Strafverfolgung", sagte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Ich war dort nur für Sirius Black zuständig, aber dieser Fall hat sich ja –„ er stockte kurz, „...offenbar erledigt."  
  
„'Erledigt', Sir?", fragte da Malfoy mit einem boshaften Glitzern in den Augen, „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
Shacklebolt sah ihn scharf an. „Mr.Malfoy, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, nicht wahr?", er wartete keine Antwort ab, „Es häufen sich die Zeichen, dass Black tot ist", sagte er knapp.  
  
Die meisten atmeten erleichtert aus.  
  
Harry spürte, wie die Blicke von Ron, Hermine, Neville und Shacklebolt auf ihm ruhten, doch er vermied es, sie anzusehen. Stattdessen bedachte er den schmierig grinsenden Malfoy mit einem eisigen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
„Also, da ich ein ausgebildeter Auror bin und der Schulleiter wieder großes Ansehen im Ministerium genießt, hat uns der Zaubereiminister bei der Erstellung des Lehrplans freie Hand gelassen. Ich habe den Berichten eurer vorherigen Lehrer entnommen, dass ihr –größtenteils zumindest- eine recht ordentliche Ausbildung erhalten habt."  
  
Einige Schüler lachten über den bissigen Einschub.  
  
„Ich habe gesehen, das ihr auch die Unverzeilichen Flüche durchgenommen habt. Das spart mir ein wenig Zeit, denn aufgrund der Umstände, dass heißt des Seitenwechsels der Dementoren und natürlich der Auferstehung von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, sind der Schulleiter und ich der Meinung, dass es für euch nun Zeit ist, den Patronuszauber zu lernen. Da es sich dabei um ziemlich fortgeschrittene Zauberei handelt, wird uns dieser Zauber voraussichtlich bis kurz vor Weihnachten beschäftigen."  
  
Harry und die anderen Mitglieder des DA schmunzelten. Shacklebolt runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
  
„Nun, wer kann mit etwas über den Patronus-Zauber sagen?"  
  
Sofort schossen sechs Hände in die Höhe.  
  
Die zwei Stunden waren recht amüsant gewesen, stellte Harry später fest, als er und Hermine gemeinsam zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gingen.  
  
Ron hatte sich verabschiedet und war mit schlecht verhohlenen neidischen Blicken in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum entschwunden. Er hatte jetzt eine Freistunde.  
  
Keiner der fünf DA Mitglieder hatte verraten, woher sie ihr genaues Wissen über den Patronus-Zauber hatten, denn es stand in keinem ihrer Schulbücher.  
  
Harry war stolz zu sehen, wie viel sie gelernt hatten während ihren Treffen und konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verbeißen, als er den säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck der drei Slytherins bemerkte.  
  
Shacklebolt war nach ein paar Minuten ein Licht aufgegangen und hatte Harry verschwörerisch zugeblinzelt, sich aber sonst nichts anmerken lassen. Im Orden schien die Geschichte vom verbotenen Verteidigungsclub bekannt zu sein.  
  
Wie auch immer, die folgende Verwandlungsstunde war für die meisten seiner Mitschüler weit weniger einfach.  
  
McGonagall startete wie üblich mit ihrem vollen Programm und das war dieses Jahr ganz offensichtlich noch viel komplizierter als bisher. Fast alle hatten große Schwierigkeiten, das Samenkorn, das sie bekommen hatten, in einen ausgewachsenen Baum zu verwandeln.  
  
Hermine, die rechts neben ihm arbeitete, hob mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck ihren Zauberstab.  
  
„Maturo crescendo", sagte sie und deutete mit einem verworrenen Schlingern des Stabes auf ihren Apfelkern.  
  
Doch statt eines etwa 4 Meter großen Baumes, entstand ein bonsaibäumchenähnliches Etwas mit winzigen, grünen Früchten. Hermine schnaubte verärgert und Harry lachte.  
  
Der Spruch war eine einfache Abwandlung des Maturus-Zaubers, den er in den Ferien auf sich selbst angewandt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was Hermine daran so schwierig fand.  
  
„Nun, Potter, da Sie sich so köstlich über Ms. Grangers recht guten Versuch amüsieren", sagte da McGonagall barsch und beobachtete stirnrunzelnd Terry Boot, dessen Korn nur von der einen Seite des Tisches auf die andere schoss, „können Sie mir sicher ihren Kirschkern in einen schönen Baum verwandeln."Sie sah ihn streng an und Hermine grinste schadenfroh.  
  
„Selber schuld", wisperte sie ihm zu.  
  
Harry seufzte ergeben und bedachte sich noch einmal auf die lässige Zauberstabbewegung, die Hermine vorhin so unkontrolliert ausgeführt hatte.  
  
„Na dann...Maturo crescendo", murmelte er.  
  
Der Kern fiel auf den Boden , dehnte und streckte sich und wuchs dann in rasender Geschwindigkeit in die Höhe. Ein paar Schüler sprangen hastig beiseite, als der Baum seine Äste entfaltete und ein wenig später stand ein ausgewachsener, wunderschöner Kirschbaum mit herrlichen roten Früchten mitten im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.  
  
Hermine und die Professorin waren sprachlos.  
  
Harry deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an und wartete ab, was nun seiner harrte.  
  
McGonagall fand als erste wieder Worte. „Wie haben Sie das angesellt, Potter?", fragte sie in die entstandene Stille hinein.  
  
„Ich kannte den Maturus-Zauber schon", antwortete er knapp, „das hier ist beinahe dasselbe."  
  
McGonagall nickte erfreut. „Sehr gut, Mr. Potter. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. So einen prächtigen Baum hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Ich werde Professor Sprout fragen, ob sie ihn gebrauchen kann."  
  
Den Rest der Stunde war Harry damit beschäftigt, den anderen zu helfen, und als es schließlich gongte, hatten auch Terry, dessen Freund Morag McDougal und Hermine den Zauber gemeistert, sodass sie als einzige keine Hausaufgaben bekamen.  
  
„Das war echt gut, Harry", meinte Hermine, als sie 20 Minuten später mit Ron beim Mittagessen saßen. Er hörte ihnen interessiert zu; da er Verwandlung nicht hatte wählen können, begierig auf alles, das er einmal gebrauchen könnte.  
  
„Aber wozu hast du denn den Maturus-Zauber angewandt, wenn du ihn schon kanntest?"  
  
Harry wurde rot. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie das fragen würde. Er sah sich um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte, doch keiner war in ihrer Nähe.  
  
„Ich...ähm...ich bin in den Stimmbruch gekommen", murmelte er schließlich.  
  
Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kartoffelpüree.  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Hermine", sagte Harry ärgerlich, „Es ist sogar ziemlich unangenehm, also lach' nicht."  
  
„Ich lach doch gar nicht", keuchte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn benutzt, um da schneller durchzukommen. Hat doch funktioniert, oder?"  
  
„Wow", meinte Ron beeindruckt, „Nicht schlecht, Alter. Bill hat mir so einen ekligen Trank angedreht. Hat zwar auch geholfen, aber mir war zwei Tage danach immer noch speiübel."  
  
„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Hermine, die ein für sie völlig untypisches, mädchenhaftes Giggeln unterdrückte.  
  
„Was, dass mir schlecht war?", fragte Ron ärgerlich.  
  
„Nicht doch. Dass ihr da durch seid. Ich hatte schon letztes Jahr die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass ihr so anfangt wie Seamus. Der hat den ganzen Winter über deswegen nichts geredet."  
  
Sie kicherte kurz.  
  
„Sehr witzig", knurrte Harry, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so kindisch sein kann."  
  
Ron nickte und mit einer unablässig grinsenden Hermine im Schlepptau machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.  
  
Professor Flitwicks Unterricht war recht locker. Sie wiederholten nur ein paar grundlegende Zaubersprüche, die sie in den kommenden Stunden dann ausbauen wollten.  
  
„Macht Ginny nicht dieses Jahr ihre ZAGs?", fragte Harry Ron, währen sie sich den Evanesco-Spruch vornahmen und wahllos irgendwelche Hefte und Stifte verschwinden ließen.  
  
„Hee, das war mein bester Federkiel! Wie bekomme ich den jetzt bitteschön wieder zurück?!", ließ sich da Nevilles Stimme vernehmen.  
  
„Oh, entschuldige, Neville", sagte Harry abwesend, „Apparo!"  
  
Die Feder erschien mit einem leisen 'Plopp' wieder auf dem Tisch.  
  
„D-Danke", stotterte Neville verblüfft und Harry registrierte resigniert, dass er schon zum zweiten Mal einen noch nicht gelernten Zauber angewandt hatte. Er seufzte.  
  
„Was ist jetzt mit Ginny?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Ron und zielte auf eine Mücke. Sie verschwand.  
  
„Hab sie vorhin getroffen. Sie und die anderen Fünfer sind schon ganz fürchterlich im Stress."Er grinste. „Kennen wir doch, oder?"  
  
Als Ron und er später am Gatter zu den Weiden auf Hagrid warteten, Hermine war zu ihrem Arithmantikklassenzimmer geeilt, stellten sie fest, dass außer ihnen nur Lavender und Seamus, Hanna Abbott und zwei Jungs aus Ravenclaw Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hatten.  
  
Hagrid, der mit 10-minütiger Verspätung angeschnauft kam, schien es auch sofort zu bemerken und sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus.  
  
„So, dachte mir, wir beginn' mit 'nem klein' Quiz. Nur mal um zu seh'n, was ihr'n noch so alles wisst."  
  
Er teilte die Fragebögen aus. Dem Stapel nach zu urteilen, den er im Arm hielt, hatte er mit wesentlich mehr Schülern gerechnet.  
  
„Kommt ihr nachher vorbei auf'n Tässchen Tee?", fragte er, als er Ron und Harry die Fragebögen gab. „Klar", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Entweder er hat es geschafft, Grawp zu erziehen, oder er hat ihn zurück geschickt, wohin auch immer", meinte er eine Stunde später, als er und Ron, die die Fragebögen außerordentlich einfach gefunden hatten, herumlümmelten und die anderen beobachteten.  
  
„Letzteres wäre mir persönlich lieber; auch wenn ich dann wohl nie das Vergnügen haben werde, ihn kennen zu lernen", sagte Ron verbissen, der gerade versuchte, seinen Umhang aus Fangs Maul zu befreien, der hingebungsvoll darauf herumkaute.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht saßen beide bei Hagrid, jeder mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.  
  
„Nu', was habt' ihr'n so alles gewählt?"  
  
Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über ihre neuen Fächer und auch über die Lehrer.  
  
„Ja, ja, Dumbledore is' schon klasse", meinte Hagrid, „Es ist gut, dass es so jeman' wie ihn gibt, nich' wahr?"  
  
Sie schwiegen kurz, dann überwand sich Harry endlich zu fragen.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Grawp passiert?"  
  
Hagrid sah ihn bekümmert an. „Ach, das weiß ich auch nich'. Dumbledore hat ihn innen Ferien mitgenomm'n. Aber ich denk' ma', es geht ihm gut. Dumbledore weiß schon, was er tut."  
  
Harry und Ron versuchten, nicht allzu froh auszusehen, bei dem Gedanken, den Riesen nie mehr wiedersehen zu müssen.  
  
„Warum hat Hermine denn nich' Pflege gewählt?", fragte Hagrid plötzlich.  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an.  
  
„Nun ja", begann Ron unbehaglich, „ich glaube, sie...ähm...sie..."  
  
„...sie hat nicht so viel für Tiere übrig", sprang Harry ein, weil er sich erinnerte, was Hermine letztes Jahr zu Parvati über Pferde gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ja, genau", pflichtete ihm Ron dankbar bei, „Sie fand es echt immer gut und so, aber sie meinte, sie sollte das jemandem überlassen, der voll und ganz dabei ist."  
  
Harry zwinkerte ihm zu. Das würde Hagrid einsehen.  
  
„Wenn das so is', Recht hat sie. Is' nich' gut für die Tiere, wenn man sich nich' mit ganzem Herzen reinhängt."  
  
Harry und Ron nickten erleichtert.  
  
Als die beiden Hermine später beim Abendessen darüber berichteten, war sie froh über die Ausrede.  
  
„Ich geh morgen zu ihm. Eure Lüge hat übrigens ziemlich genau den Kern der Sache getroffen."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen warteten Harry und Ron ohne Hermine vor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer auf den Beginn der ersten Stunde Apparieren.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie keuchend vor der Tür an. Sie wollte gerade anfangen, von ihrem Besuch bei Hagrid zu erzählen, als Flitwick um die Ecke bog. Sie suchten sich drei Plätze in der ersten Reihe, flankiert von Neville, Dean, Seamus und Susan Bones.  
  
Flitwick, der wie üblich auf seinem Bücherstapel stand, erklärte ihnen, dass sie erst nach den Osterferien tatsächlich das Apparieren üben würden, da für diesen Zweck der Antiapparationszauber von seinem Klassenzimmer genommen werden musste, was für Hogwarts in diesen Zeiten natürlich eine Gefahr darstellte.  
  
„Die Kunst des Apparierens ist sehr schwer", piepste er, „und die Verschwindezauber, die wir letztes Jahr gelernt haben und die Erscheinungszauber, die wir bald durchnehmen werden sind sehr vereinfachte, wenn auch unablässlich grundlegende Varianten dazu. Ich möchte, dass ihr nun euer Buch ‚Apparieren leicht gemacht' aufschlagt und aus dem ersten Kapitel herausschreibt, auf was man beim Apparieren achten muss, und wo die Gefahrenquellen liegen. Was ihr jetzt nicht schafft, ist Hausaufgabe bis Donnerstag."  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Flitwick so viel Wert auf Theorie legen kann", meinte Hermine, als sie und Harry auf dem Weg in die Kerker waren, „Nicht, dass ich es schlecht finde, aber es ist ungewöhnlich für ihn."  
  
Harry nickte. Er fand es ganz in Ordnung, da er Apparieren für extrem wichtig hielt. Ohne diese Fähigkeit würde er nie in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort bestehen können, das hatte er letztes Jahr gesehen.  
  
Snape war noch nicht in Sicht, als sie die Kerker erreichten, und so setzten sie sich vorsorglich in die letzte Reihe.  
  
Die Slytherins, aus denen der Großteil der Klasse bestand, tuschelten misstrauisch, als sie Harry erblickten, doch da Snape nun den Raum betrat, konnte Malfoy, der ihn hasserfüllt ansah, nichts sagen.  
  
Das war auch gar nicht nötig.  
  
Snape's Augen blieben sofort an Harry haften, als ob er sie magisch anziehen würde.  
  
„Ah ha, wen haben wir denn da", fragte er mit dem gewohnten kalten Spott in der Stimme, „Man könnte sich ja fragen, wie jemand, der so schlecht ist, dass er sogar Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke benötigt, ein ‚ohnegleichen' in seinen Tests erreichen konnte."  
  
Malfoy und seine Kumpel kicherten.  
  
„Aber Berühmtheiten gelingt gewöhnlich alles, nicht wahr, Potter?"  
  
Harry spürte wieder den Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der ihn am Ende des letzten Schuljahres Dumbledores Büro in seine Einzelteile hatte zerlegen lassen.  
  
Niemals würde er Snape vergeben.  
  
Mühsam unterdrückte er den Impuls an ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch zu testen, mit den Anweisungen, die ihm Bellatrix Lestrange im Ministerium gegeben hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde.  
  
Stattdessen zwang er sich, völlig ruhig zu werden.  
  
„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es mir Freude macht, Ihr Gesicht zu sehen oder Ihre Stimme zu hören. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dieses Fach brauche, um Auror zu werden", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die so eisig und gelassen klang, dass es ihn selbst genauso wie die anderen überraschte.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre Unverschämtheit, Potter", zischte Snape.  
  
Der Rest der Stunde herrschte Ruhe, und da Snape ihm nicht mehr in die Quere kam, gelang es Harry sogar recht gut, seinen Konzentrationstrank zu brauen. Zuletzt füllte er vorsorglich zwei Fläschchen voll mit seinem Trank, falls Snape wieder ein ‚Missgeschick' passieren sollte, und stellte eines auf den Lehrerpult.  
  
„Als Hausaufgabe beschreiben Sie die Wirkung des Trankes in Bezug auf die einzelnen Zutaten."  
  
Damit waren sie entlassen.  
  
„War doch gar nicht so schlimm", meinte Hermine, als sie beim Mittagessen saßen. Rons missmutiges Gesicht hatten sie beschlossen zu ignorieren.  
  
„Gut, dass du nicht die Beherrschung verloren hast. Das wäre uns teurer gekommen, als die zehn Punkte für Unverschämtheit. Ich bin nur froh, dass du mit uns nicht so redest, wie gerade mit Snape. Du hast dich noch gefühlloser angehört als er selbst."  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie sie neben ihm erschaudert war, als er mit Snape gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Wieso, was war denn los?", überwandt Ron endlich seine schlechte Laune. Da er schon wieder frei hatte, worum Harry ihn zutiefst beneidete, begleitete er sie zu Verwandlung und Hermine erzählte ihm, was passiert war.  
  
Nach der folgenden Stunde waren Harry und Hermine total erledigt. Hermine, weil ihr Ei sich einfach nicht in ein Huhn verwandeln wollte und Harry, weil er denjenigen helfen musste, die ihr Samenkorn noch immer nicht zum Wachsen gebracht hatten.  
  
Seine Kaulquappe hatte sich sofort mit der Gestalt eines Frosches angefreundet, was zwar Gryffindors Punktestand, nicht aber Harrys Nerven zugute kam.  
  
Aber zugegeben, Susan und Lavender stellten sich auch wirklich sehr dumm an.  
  
Sie wollten gerade ihre Bücher zusammenpacken, als McGonagall die Schüler noch einmal zur Ruhe rief. „Diejenigen unter euch, die Animagie gewählt haben, können hier bleiben. Wir müssen doch nicht in Flitwicks Klassenzimmer umziehen."  
  
Harry ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen und fragte sich, was ihn wohl in Animagie erwarten würde.  
  
Zwei Schulstunden später wusste er es.  
  
Weil Hermine noch Arithmantik hatte, saßen er und Ron in der Bibliothek. Ron ließ Mücken und kleine Papierfetzen, die er vorher zum Schweben brachte, verschwinden, um besser zielen zu lernen und Harry versuchte sich an Snapes Aufsatz.  
  
„Hermine hatte Recht, weißt du", sagte er nach einer Weile, „Der Name ‚Animagie' ist wirklich irreführend. Wir lernen erst mal nur, wie man unbelebte Gegenstände in kompliziertere lebende Organismen verwandelt und Tiere untereinander. Das Animagietraining beginnt vielleicht nach den Osterferien. Wenn das Ministerium es überhaupt erlaubt. Und auß- autsch! Könntest du bitte aufhören, mir ständig mit deinem Zauberstab vor dem Gesicht herumzuwedeln?!", fügte Harry etwas irritiert hinzu, „Hast du nichts zu tun?"  
  
„Nee", erwiderte Ron gelangweilt, „bin schon fertig. Ich hatte heute ja nur eine Stunde."  
  
„Cool", seufzte Harry neidisch, „könntest du mir dann helfen? Schau mal nach, was im ‚Lexikon der Tausend Gifte' über das Blut des Rubinroten Feuersalamanders steht, ja?"  
  
Als sie schließlich zum Abendessen gingen, war Harry mit seinem 4 Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatz fertig und Ron wusste eine Mengen mehr über Feuersalamander, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schliefen Harry und Ron aus. Da ihr Unterricht erst zur zweiten Stunde begann, hatten sie sogar noch Zeit für ein gemütliches Frühstück, bevor sie sich mit Hermine vor Zauberkunst trafen.  
  
Die Stunde verging zügig und wieder stellte Harry fest, dass es sehr praktisch war, wenn man bestimmte Zauber schon vorher kannte.  
  
Während der Rest der Klasse eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben bezüglich des Apparus-Zaubers aufgehalst bekam, waren er, Ron und Hermine freigestellt.  
  
Als sie danach im Verteidigungszimmer ankamen, war Shacklebolt schon da. Solange die anderen ihre Plätze suchten, nahm er Harry beiseite.  
  
„Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mir in dieser Stunde wohl behilflich wärst?"  
  
„Klar", meinte Harry erstaunt, „Worum geht es denn?"  
  
„Nun, ich möchte, dass deine Kameraden sofort zu anfangs sehen, mit was sie es aufnehmen müssen. Ich habe hier einen Irrwicht. Du sollst dich daneben stellen, damit er zu einem Dementor wird. Dann können die anderen den Spruch üben. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."  
  
Harry nickte unbehaglich und stellte sich neben das Pult.  
  
„In der zweiten Stunde kommen auch noch ein paar Siebener. Ich behandle dort parallel den gleichen Stoff."  
  
Dann wandte er sich an die Klasse.  
  
„So, wir werden heute den Spruch ‚Expecto Patronum' sofort an einem Irrwicht-Dementor ausprobieren. Harry hat sich bereit erklärt, mir zu helfen."  
  
Harry sah, wie Hermine und Ron ihn leicht schockiert ansahen.  
  
„Ich lasse den Irrwicht heraus und Sie kommen einer nach dem anderen dran. Verstanden? Ms. Granger, Sie beginnen".  
  
Alles in allem klappte es recht gut, dachte sich Harry; die Schreie waren so leise, dass er nicht einmal genau wusste, welche Szene er sah; den Tod seiner Eltern, den von Cederic oder den von Sirius.  
  
Das änderte sich allerdings sofort, als die ersten Nicht-DA-Mitglieder an die Reihe kamen.  
  
Zuerst war es nicht so schlimm, doch nach dem Mittagessen stand ihm schon bald kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn und er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten.  
  
Als nahe dem Ende der zweiten Stunde Malfoy endlich an die Reihe kam, wurde es regelrecht grausam.  
  
Einige der anderen hatten wenigstens einen zarten Schleier hervorgebracht und sich angestrengt.  
  
Harry konnte das leise spöttische Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen, als er sich absichtlich lange konzentrierte, langsam den Zauberstab hob und -  
  
nichts tat.  
  
Harry ging auf die Knie, doch bevor er selbst etwas unternehmen konnte, sprang endlich Shacklebolt ein. Ein silbriger Löwe vertrieb den falschen Dementor.  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und seien Sie froh, dass es nicht mehr ist", presste er mit schlecht verhaltener Wut hervor, „Wenn ich Sie noch einmal bei so etwas erwische, dann wird es Ihnen leid tun."  
  
Malfoy taxierte ihn hochmütig und verzog sich an seinen Platz, wo er mit den anderen Slytherins tuschelte.  
  
Harry wusste, dass ihm der Punkteabzug es wert gewesen war, ihn auf den Knien zu sehen.  
  
„So ein A-", Shacklebolts Blick schnitt Harry das Wort ab, als er fünf Minuten später im Lehrerstuhl hing und mit missmutigem Gesicht Schokofrösche aß.  
  
„Du hast recht, Harry, aber mach dir nichts daraus. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer darüber informieren. So etwas wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
„Sagen Sie's aber ja nicht Snape. Der wäre Ihnen für die Inspiration noch dankbar", knurrte Harry und stand auf.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später lag er im Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Er sollte wohl besser erholt sein, wenn es nachher an ‚Mentale Zauberei' ging.  
  
Snape würde ihn gewiss so richtig fertig machen wollen und seine geistige Gesundheit war ihm eindeutig wichtiger als die noch unvollständige Hausaufgabe für Flitwicks Apparierunterricht.

.... .... .... .... .... .... .... ... Fortsetzung folgt ... .... .... .... .... ... .... .... ....

Reviewantworten:

Janine Black: Darf ich für dich mal Rowling zitieren? Auf die Frage wenn, dann ich welcher Gestalt Sirius Black wieder auftaucht, antwortete sie:

"I couldn't possibly answer that in fear of incriminating myself." (www.the-leaky-cauldron.org)

Es besteht noch Hoffnung, meine lieben Mittrauernden!!!

Thanx für das Lob;-

Quizer: Das ist das allerliebste und alleraufbauendste Review, das ich bisher erhalten habe. Ich hab stundenlang gegrinst, nachdem ich es gelesen habe. Hoffentlich kann ich deinen Anforderungen auch in ZUkunft gerecht werden. Danke!!!

YanisTamiem: VIelen lieben Dank!!!

ich: Mark Evans? Kenn ich den???

Quatsch, nur Spaß. Hab ihn nicht vergessen, ich habe ihn mir aber immer jünger vorgestellt. Es steht doch niergends etwas über sein Alter, oder? Bei mir kommt er erst im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts. Außerdem war es mir ehrlichgesagt zu schwierig, ein passenden (Verwandschafts-)Verhältnis zu Harry aufzubauen in meinem allerersten Versuch, eine Fic zu schreiben. Du musst leider auf das Sequel warten (Ja, jetzt habt ihr's schwarz auf weiß, es gibt eins!!!)

eure ginoeh


	8. Große Erfolge

**Important Author Note**:  
  
Bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt: **ES TUT MIR SOOOOO LEID!!!!** Ich weiß, ihr hasst mich jetzt alle, aber es war wirklich und ganz ehrlich nicht meine Schuld, dass ich nicht updaten konnte!!! Wir ziehen nämlich gerade um und mein Genie von einem Bruder hat es fertig gebracht, beim umstöpseln seines Compis irgendwie seine Firewall Internetzugang zu schrotten. Fragt mich aber nicht, wie das geht. Um das zu bewerkstelligen muss man sich ja regelrecht anstrengen!!!  
  
Und ich finde übrigens, dass ich viiiiiieeeel zu wenig Reviews bekomme. Das kann nur an 2 Dingen liegen: a) Ich update zu oft und ihr habt nicht genug Zeit zum Schreiben (Für's letzte Kapitel habe ich immerhin 5 Reviews bekommen)  
Oder  
b) Ihr seid zu faul Die Möglichkeit b) schließe ich aus, da ich euch vertraue, nicht so fies zu sein. (Die Möglichkeit, dass meine Fic schlecht ist, erwähne ich nicht, denn dank euch weiß ich, dass sie es nicht ist) Da ich von Natur aus ein selbstkritischer Mensch bin, denke ich dass ich daran schuld bin, also Möglichkeit a)  
  
Falls ihr mein Gebrabbel bis hier her gelesen habt, dann sei euch gesagt, dass es nur eine Art gibt, mir zu beweisen, dass ich Unrecht habe und nicht seltener updaten muss, um mehr Reviews zu bekommen. Und jetzt ratet mal, was das ist ..... Na? Irgendwelche Ideen?..... Nicht? (Guckt enttäuscht in die Runde) Also, das wäre (ta, ta, ta, taaaaa) : **SCHREIBT MEHR REVIEWS !!!!!** (wer hätte das jetzt aber auch gedacht. Nein wirklich. Tststs)  
  
Noch was Wichtiges: Der sechste Band heißt  
  
_Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_  
  
Stand gestern morgen in der Zeitung, nur falls es jemand noch nicht weiß. Und mit Half Blood Prince sind definitiv nicht Voldemort und nicht Harry gemeint. Sagt Rowling selbst. Irgendwelche Ideen dazu??? Bin schon gespannt darauf.  
  
Bevor ich euch noch weiter mit Details langweile, hier kommt es, das lang erwartete 8. Kapitel  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure ginoeh  
  
**Dieses Kapitel ist YanisTamiem gewidmet. Ich hoffe, dass du noch nicht gestorben bist. Wenn doch, dann tut mir das unendlich leid. g  
**

**   
  
**_ Kapitel8  
_  
Große Erfolge  
  
Harry erwachte, als ihn jemand ziemlich unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte. „Harry, würdest du jetzt bitte aufwachen?!"  
  
Die strenge Stimme vertrieb den letzten Rest seines Traumes, in dem er von Snape einen riesigen Eisbecher geschenkt bekommen hatte .  
  
„So ein Blödsinn", murmelte er verschlafen und drehte sich um. Über ihm stand die verschwommene Gestalt Hermines.  
  
„Es ist schon halb sechs und du solltest noch was essen, bevor wir in Mentale Zauberei gehen."Sie verschwand wieder.  
  
Harry kämpfte sich aus seinem Bett und tastete nach seiner Brille.  
  
„Wo ist Ron?", rief er.  
  
„Schon beim Essen", tönte es vom Gemeinschaftsraum, „so wie alle anderen auch. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, bekommen wir nichts mehr."  
  
„Wieso bist du überhaupt noch hier?", fragte er und nahm die letzten Stufen zum Portraitloch, „du hattest doch schon um fünf aus."  
  
„Oh, ich wollte nur meine Arithmantik und Kräuterkundesachen wegbringen", aus irgendeinem Grund errötete sie leicht. „Ron ist mir entgegengekommen und hat gesagt, du schläfst noch, also habe ich dich geweckt. Ist doch nett, oder?"  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Als sie nach dem Essen in die Kerker kamen, fanden sie diesen bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt vor.  
  
„Na so was!", meinte Ron überrascht, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Snape so anziehend ist."  
  
Harry lachte, verstummte allerdings sofort wieder, als sich die Kerkertüre schloss. Wie schon tags zuvor blieb Snapes Blick wieder an Harry hängen und ein schmales Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen.  
  
„Bin gespannt, was er sich ausgedacht hat, um mich hier bloßzustellen", zischte Harry verbissen zu Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, scheint die Neugier in Hogwarts sehr ausgeprägt zu sein", begann Snape kalt wie eh und je, als er die große Anzahl der Schüler bemerkte.  
  
„Da ich mir sicher bin, dass die meisten von Ihnen in diesem Kurs nichts zu suchen haben-"  
  
Empörtes Gemurmel hob an.  
  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher", fuhr er ungerührt fort, „Ruhe jetzt. – möchte ich Ihnen heute die Gelegenheit geben, zu sehen und zu erfahren, was Mentale Zauberei überhaupt ist."  
  
Sein Blick huschte zu Harry.  
  
„Wer sich bis nächste Woche entschieden hat, in diesem Kurs zu bleiben, der wird dementsprechend gefordert. Ich werde keine Schlamperei dulden, auch wenn das Fach nicht benotet wird."  
  
Die Schüler nickten und Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte so eine vage Ahnung von dem, was bald kommen würde.  
  
„Wenn er auch aufruft, nach vorne zu kommen", flüsterte er drängend Ron und Hermine zu, „dann versucht, eure Köpfe zu leeren. Ihr wisst schon; so wie ich es letztes Jahr hätte tun sollen. Dann-"  
  
„Besäßen Sie wohl die Freundlichkeit, still zu sein, während ich rede, Mr. Potter", unterbrach ihn Snapes Stimme ölig.  
  
„Die bekanntesten, wenn auch trotz dem relativ selten anzutreffenden Teilgebiete dieses Faches sind Okklumentik, Legilimentik und zauberstablose Magie."  
  
„Aber Professor, was _ist _denn..."  
  
„Danke, Ms. Brocklehurst, genau das wollte ich eben erklären", schnitt Snape dem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw barsch das Wort ab.  
  
Mandy errötete und schwieg.  
  
Snapes Erklärung was extrem langwierig, unnötig kompliziert und ungeheuer überflüssig.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es praktisch unmöglich war, auf dem Wege der Okklumentik und Legilimentik tatsächlich miteinander zu kommunizieren, doch Snape führte dieses und ähnlich abwegige Themen derart lange aus, dass die Hälfte der Schüler beinahe eingedöst wäre, wenn nicht gerade Snape der Lehrer gewesen wäre.  
  
Lediglich der Abschnitt über zauberstablose Magie war interessanter.  
  
„Nur die wenigsten mächtigen Zauberer und Hexen können ihre Magie ohne diese Hilfe bündeln und tatsächlich starke Zauber damit bewirken. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass einer von Ihnen sich als ... besonders begabt... herausstellen wird. Ich selbst beherrsche einige elementare Sprüche, die ich Ihnen auf Geheiß des Schulleiters hier beibringen soll."  
  
Diese Art von Magie war offensichtlich wirklich schwierig, denn Harry wusste, dass Snape sich niemals eine Schwäche eingestehen würde. Das Wenige, das er konnte, war wohl schon mehr, als die meisten anderen bewerkstelligten.  
  
„Ich werde Ihnen nun vorführen, wie Legilimentik oberflächlich funktioniert. Wozu genau dieser Zauber imstande ist, werden Sie nach den Herbstferien erfahren. Bis dahin werden Ich Ihnen die Theorie genau erklären. Gibt es einen Freiwilligen?"  
  
Harry seufzte; er wusste, was nun kam.  
  
„Passt Ihnen etwas nicht, Mr. Potter?", ließ sich wie erwartet Snapes Stimme vernehmen. „Würden Sie wohl nach vorne kommen", fügte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton hinzu.  
  
„Was für eine Überraschung", zischte Harry halblaut und schob sich scheinbar ungerührt zwischen den Schülern hindurch. Ein paar lächelten ihn mitleidig an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Hermine Snape wütend anstarrte und Ron etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das vor Zorn krebsrot war.  
  
Aber Harry hatte nicht vor, sich vor der versammelten Altersstufe zu blamieren.  
  
Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel und stellte sich Snape gegenüber vors Pult. Dann konzentrierte er sich. Er wusste, Snape wollte ihn nur reizen, doch er blockte die Worte, die er sprach, einfach aus.  
  
Es ging jetzt so leicht.  
  
Warum nur hatte er das nicht schon im letzten Jahr geschafft?  
  
Wie in der Nacht bei den Dursleys, als er von Voldemort geträumt hatte, leerte er seine Gedanken. Als Snape ihm endlich in die Augen blickte, konnte er darin die aufkeimende Genugtuung erkennen.  
  
Snape hatte das Denkarium nicht benutzt, das wusste Harry auf einmal, so sicher war der Zaubertrankmeister sich nun seiner Überlegenheit.  
  
„Legilimens", sagte er, doch Harry hörte es nur von fern. Einzelne Erinnerungsfetzen schossen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, doch sie überschwemmten ihn nicht. Snapes Gesicht blieb unverändert vor ihm sichtbar.  
  
Harry wusste, solange Snape versuchte, in seinen Kopf zu gelangen und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden ohnehin schon bestand, konnte er den Zauber leicht umkehren und Snape bloßstellen; er hatte es schon einmal getan.  
  
Er konzentrierte seine Kräfte und spürte, wie der versteckte Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel vibrierte. Sehr gut, so würde es gehen. „Legilimens", flüsterte er tonlos.  
  
Der elektrisierende Strom, der einen Weg in Harrys Kopf gesucht hatte, wurde schwächer. Statt dessen fühlte er, wie von seinen eigenen Gedanken ein Kraftbündel ausgesandt wurde, das Snapes Strom überlagerte und dann ersetzte.  
  
Kurz bevor seine Kraft Snape erreichte, sah er, wie dieser vor ihm zurückwich, dann stürzten die fremden Erinnerungen auf ihn ein..........._...............der dunkle Raum, den auch Harry einmal in Voldemorts Gestalt betreten hatte, doch nun aus kniender Perspektive...........__   
  
.................. ein kleiner Junge, der mit ansehen musste, wie ein Mann eine Frau schlug ...waren das Snapes Eltern? ......................_

Zu schnell verschwammen die Bilder wieder, als das er genaueres hätte erkennen können.

_............................Ein Prozess in den Gerichtssälen des Ministeriums..........._ _  
  
............ dann sich selbst, wie er über das Denkarium gebeugt stand, Erschrecken, Schmerz und Hass......... _  
„_Genug_", keuchte Snape.  
  
Der Kerker wurde wieder sichtbar. Harry war schwindelig; er klammerte sich ans Pult um nicht zu fallen. Snape schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er war halb in die Knie gegangen und stand nun langsam wieder auf; er war kreideweiß im Gesicht.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass die umstehenden Schüler aufgeregt flüsterten. Sie hatten nicht begriffen, was passiert war.  
  
„Ruhe", zischte Snape, der allmählich wieder zu Atem kam.  
  
Das Getuschel verstummte.  
  
Als Harry den Kopf hob, sah er direkt in Snapes berechnende, kalte Augen. Trotzig starrte er zurück.  
  
„Das war besser, als ich erwartet hatte", sagte er schließlich verbissen und Harry lächelte ihn kurz sarkastisch an. „Potter ist es gelungen, meinen Angriff vollständig abzuwehren-", Harry bemerkte, wie er kurz stockte, „- und er hat es geschafft, unsere Positionen zu vertauschen, sodass er mich angriff."  
  
Die Schüler begannen wieder zu flüstern und Harry sah, dass Malfoy ihn kurz interessiert musterte.  
  
„Du solltest lernen, deine Grenzen zu erkennen, Potter", wisperte Snape gefährlich kalt, als Harry sich zum Gehen wandte. Er wusste genau, dass er zu weit gegangen war; das schrie geradezu nach Rache, doch im Moment war ihm das egal.  
  
Er kämpfte sich zu Ron und Hermine durch.  
  
„Einsame Spitze, Harry", sagte Ron mit rauer Stimme, „du warst in seinem Kopf, nicht wahr?"  
  
Viele der Umstehenden beobachteten ihn.  
  
Harry nickte leicht.  
  
„Oh je", seufzte Hermine, auch wenn sie erleichtert klang, „Das gibt noch ganz schön Ärger."  
  
Für die restliche halbe Stunde teilte Snape kleine Holzklötze aus, die Harry an die Holzbausteine von Muggelkindern erinnerten. Sie sollten versuchen, sie schweben zu lassen, ohne den Zauberstab zu benutzen.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape ihm das Stück Holz lieber in den Hals gesteckt hätte.  
  
Er legte den Klotz auf den Tisch und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Sein Kopf fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt an. Wie um Himmels willen sollte er jetzt dieses Ding zum Schweben bringen?!  
  
Seine Narbe begann unangenehm zu pochen, als er sich auf den Zauber konzentrierte. Fahrig machte er eine Handbewegung.  
  
„Wingardium Leviosa", knirschte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als plötzlich ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr. Unwillkürlich griff er mit der Hand an den Kopf.  
  
„Aua!!! Wer, verdammt noch mal...", Harry verstummte, als mit einem leisen ‚Flopp' zu Boden fiel, was ihn eben heftig an der Stirn getroffen hatte.  
  
Es war ein Holzklotz.  
  
Nein, es war sein Holzklotz.  
  
Er schaute sich um, doch niemand hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Selbst Malfoy mühte sich vergebens mit seinem Stück Holz ab.  
  
„Was ist, Harry?", fragte Seamus, der neben ihm arbeitete, „Überlegst du, wie du Snape als nächstes fertig machen kannst?"  
  
„Mhm", antwortete er unbestimmt und hob verwirrt sein Versuchsobjekt vom Boden auf.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Auf dem Weg in den Schlafsaal 20 Minuten später war Harry sehr still, während Hermine und Ron sich ununterbrochen versicherten, dass sie trotz Snapes unmöglichem Verhalten in dem Kurs bleiben wollten.  
  
Für Harry hatte das schon von vorneherein festgestanden. Er hatte das Fach gewählt, obwohl er sofort wusste, wer es unterrichten würde.  
  
Was ihn mehr beschäftigte, war die Frage, ob er tatsächlich zauberstablos gezaubert hatte. Oder hatte nur wieder sein Stab reagiert, wie damals, als er mit Dudley auf die Dementoren gestoßen war, oder wie vorhin bei seinem Legilimens-Zauber?  
  
Als Harry im Bett lag, hatte er noch immer keine Antwort auf die Frage gefunden und wischte den Gedanken ärgerlich beiseite. Es war eigentlich unmöglich, aber falls doch, würde er es früh genug herausfinden.  
  
Jetzt, beschloss er, würde er sich erst einmal auf das kommende Quidditch- Probespiel freuen.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Am Donnerstag beim Mittagessen erzählte Hermine ausführlichst von ihren ersten beiden Stunden Ritualmagie bei Professor Sinistra.  
  
„Das ist wirklich faszinierend, wisst ihr. Sie hat uns von Ritualen erzählt, die so schwer und gefährlich sind, dass sie seit Merlin keinem mehr gelungen sind. Und es gibt Jahrtausende alte!!! Klar, viele davon stehen heute im Ruf, schwarzmagisch zu sein, aber das ist völlig falsch. Wir mögen es eben nicht, wenn Blut eingesetzt wird, um Kräfte zu bündeln. Man sagt, das Salazar Slytherin bei einem solchen Ritual ums Leben gekommen sein soll, weil... Sagt mal, hört ihr mir eigentlich zu?"  
  
„Klar, Hermine", nuschelte Ron, während er eine Seite in seinem Magazin ‚Quidditch heute' umblätterte.  
  
„Es stört dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich weiter esse", grinste Harry und nahm sich noch ein Stück Omlette von einer der vielen Platten.  
  
„Hmpf", machte Hermine und schwieg beleidigt.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Als Harry Ron am Abend wiedertraf , war dieser gerade dabei, seinen Sauberwisch zu polieren, den er letztes Jahr für seine Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler erhalten hatte.  
  
„Meinst du, wir finden die Richtigen? Wenn ich mir Sloper und Kirke anschaue... die sind ja nicht besonders... ähm... begabt , oder?"  
  
„Ach was", sagte Ron gut gelaunt und Harry fragte sich, woher er seinen Optimismus nahm. „Die beiden haben viel geübt in den Ferien. Ich habe sie gestern Probefliegen sehen. Sie sind schon viel besser geworden."  
  
Harry seufzte, schnappte sich seinen Feuerblitz und stand auf.  
  
„Hoffen wir's. Arg viel schlimmer konnten sie ja nicht werden. Komm, wir sollten gehen. Hermine hat gesagt, sie schaut uns zu."  
  
„Ginny und ich haben auch geübt", meinte Ron 10 Minuten später, als sie sich umzogen. Er hatte Harry einen neuen Quidditchumhang gegeben, da sein alter ihm zu klein war, mit der Begründung, Harry sei sowieso schon im Team, eigentlich brauche er gar nicht Probefliegen.  
  
„Ich denke, ich bin jetzt wesentlich besser. Fred, George, Bill und Charlie haben auch oft geholfen, wir hatten dann ein komplettes Team."  
  
Harry nickte und folgte Ron aufs Feld. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Ron gut war, wenn er nur ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen aufbrachte.  
  
„Hey, Ron, Harry!"  
  
Ginny rannte mit Kirke und Sloper im Schlepptau auf sie zu.  
  
"Oh, Ron ist anscheinend der gleichen Meinung, wie wir", meinte sie, als sie Harrys Trikot bemerkte. „Du musst nicht Probefliegen. Du bist wieder im Team. McGonagall ist das auch recht, glaube ich."  
  
Sie deutete auf eine Gestalt in den Rängen, die Harry zuwinkte.  
  
„Also gut, fangen wir an. Wir brauchen 2 neue Jäger. Ein paar von den Zweitklässlern da drüben scheinen ganz gut zu sein."  
  
Als sie dann endlich flogen, war Harry wieder vollkommen in seinem Element. Der Wind rauschte in seinen Ohren, während er in rasender Geschwindigkeit das Stadion umrundete, mit dem einen Auge auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz, mit dem anderen bei den potentiellen Jägern, die sie immer in Zweiergruppen fliegen ließen. Er schnitt sie mitten in der Luft, drehte Loopings um sie oder flog lässig neben ihnen her, um zu testen, wie sie auf Ablenkung reagierten.  
  
Zum Schluss blieben von den 23 Bewerbern 5 übrig, die relativ gut waren.  
  
Sylvia Baptist und Marc Owen, zwei Zweitklässler, wurden schließlich als neue Jäger angenommen. Harry entschied, dass Amelie McKinnon als Ersatztreiberin und die Brüder Colin und Dennis Creevy, die sich unerwartet gut auf ihren Besen machten, als Ersatzjäger ebenfallsangenommen werden sollten.  
  
Ron und Ginny stimmten ihm zu.  
  
Als sie gerade mit den aufgeregt schnatternden neuen Spielern das Feld verlassen wollten, um ihnen ihre Umhänge zu überreichen, kam McGonagall auf sie zugehastet.  
  
„Sehr gut", keuchte sie und rang nach Luft, „Ich hoffe, ihr macht Gryffindor Ehre."  
  
Die fünf Neuen nickten begeistert.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu.  
  
„Nun, Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen möchte?"  
  
Harry lächelte. „Ich denke schon."  
  
„Nicht, dass Sie glauben, ich würde Sie nur zum Kapitän bestimmen, weil sonst niemand zur Verfügung steht. Sie sind meiner Meinung nach einfach der geeignetste. Sie kommen mit der zusätzlichen Verantwortung klar?", sie betrachtete ihn forschend, „Dumbledore meinte letztes Jahr-"  
  
„Ja, ich verstehe schon. Ich weiß, was er dachte, aber es ist kein Problem."Er blickte kurz zu Ron und Ginny, doch sie schienen nicht argwöhnisch zu sein.  
  
McGonagall schaltete schnell.  
  
„Mr Weasley, Ms. Weasley, gehen Sie doch schon in die Kabinen und geben Sie die Umhänge aus."  
  
Ron nickte und zwinkerte Harry zu, dann trollten sie sich mit den Neuen in die Umkleideräume. Harry sah ihnen nach, dann wandte er sich wieder der Professorin zu, die ihn nun prüfend ansah.  
  
„Sie haben ihnen nichts von der Prophezeiung gesagt?", fragte sie leise.  
  
„Nein", erwiderte Harry müde, „Sie haben genug Probleme, nicht wahr? Sie machen sich Sorgen um ihre Eltern, ihre Verwandten, den Orden, um mich... Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es gut aufnehmen würden, wenn ich ihnen erzählen würde, was mich erwartet. Wann hat Professor Dumbledore es ihnen erzählt? Wissen es die anderen aus dem Orden auch schon?"  
  
Einen leisen bitteren Unterton konnte er nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.  
  
„Erst nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium. Zuvor hat keiner etwas genaues gewusst. Aber dem Orden hat er es nicht gesagt. Ich glaube nicht, dass außer uns dreien jemand davon weiß."  
  
Sie schwieg eine Weile.  
  
„Bereiten Sie sich gut vor, Harry. Und seien Sie vorsichtig", sagte sie schließlich  
  
Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und verschwand in Richtung Schlossportal.  
  
„Harry!", ertönte es da von den Kabinen, „Kommst du? Ron und Hermine warten schon!"  
  
Mit Mühe sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verziehend verließ er das Quidditchfeld und gesellte sich zu den anderen.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Zaubertränke am nächsten Morgen verlief genauso unnatürlich ruhig wie tags zuvor. Snape unternahm keinen Versuch, sich an Harry zu rächen, doch dieser gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass schon alles ausgestanden wäre.  
  
„Er wartet nur auf den richtigen Augenblick", sagte Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Verteidigungsklassenzimmer machten, in dem Dumbledore Alte Magie unterrichten würde.  
  
„Danke für die Aufmunterung", knurrte Harry und warf dem Portrait eines ältlichen Zauberers einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
„Ich möchte doch sehr bitten!", tönte es beleidigt aus dem Rahmen, „Ich bin doch wirklich nicht an Ihren Problemen schuld, junger Herr."  
  
„Klappe!", schnauzte Harry und das Bild drehte ihm pikiert den Rücken zu.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Hedwig?", fiel ihm plötzlich ein, „ich habe sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
„Ich schätze, die ist in London. Mit Pig. Der ist nämlich auch weg", meinte Ron, „Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie Tonks die beiden verwöhnt hat, wann immer sie sie zwischen die Finger gekriegt hat?"  
  
Als sie im Klassenzimmer ankamen, sicherten sie sich sofort drei Plätze in der ersten Reihe. Das war nicht sonderlich schwierig, denn außer ihnen dreien waren nur noch vier Ravenclaws, unter ihnen Terry, der Harry zulächelte, Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott da, die ebenfalls freundlich grinsten.  
  
„So wie es aussieht, wissen die meisten, dass Alte Magie sehr schwierig ist", flüsterte Hermine. Sie war anscheinend zufrieden, dass nur so wenige Schüler in der Klasse waren.  
  
Eine Weile lang herrschte reges Geflüster, doch als die Türe aufging und Dumbledore eintrat, wurde es augenblicklich still.  
  
Mit seinem silbern schimmernden Umhang und der dunkelblauen Robe wirkte die hohe Gestalt des Schulleiters in dem kleinen Raum noch eindrucksvoller als sonst. Als er freundlich lächelte, bemerkte Harry, wie einige Schüler verstohlen aufatmeten und sich entspannten.  
  
„Guten Morgen allerseits", begann Dumbledore schließlich vergnügt, „Wie ich sehe, trauen sich nur wenige Schüler dieses Fach zu. Das ist wirklich schade, doch ich muss zugeben, dass die Alte Magie durchaus ihre Schwierigkeiten besitzt. Ms. Granger, können Sie vielleicht erklären, worin genau sie bestehen?"  
  
Einen Moment lang saß Hermine verblüfft auf ihrem Stuhl und Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Jeder konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nur auf eine solche Frage gewartet hatte. Man brauchte nicht Dumbledores Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik besitzen, um das zu wissen.  
  
„Die...ähm...die Alte Magie ist eine besondere Form der Zauberei", begann Hermine endlich unsicher, doch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln Dumbledores schien ihr Selbstvertrauen wiederherzustellen.  
  
„Man benötigt keine Zaubersprüche oder Formeln, um etwas zu bewirken, sondern allein der Wille und die persönliche Fähigkeit zur Konzentration seiner magischen Kräfte setzen den jeweiligen Zauber frei. Im Unterschied zur einfachen zauberstablosen Magie erschafft man hier beinahe jedes Mal einen völlig neuen Zauber, der aus unterschiedlichen...hmm ... Magieströmen gewebt ist."  
  
Ihr Blick flackerte kurz zu Dumbledore, der sie amüsiert ansah.  
  
„Nur weiter", sagte er schmunzelnd.  
  
„Diese Art von Magie wird vor allem bei Bann- und Schutzzaubern und in den alten Ritualen verwendet , in den neuen nicht mehr so stark. Alte Magie wirkt aber auch oft unbeabsichtigt, besonders dann, wenn irgendein anderer Zauber oder eine Handlung mit sehr viel Opferbereitschaft verbunden ist. Deshalb heißt es auch, dass sie unberechenbar ist. Es sind schon große Zauberer und Hexen dadurch zu Fall gekommen."  
  
Harry fing eine Sekunde lang Hermines Blick auf.  
  
„Das ist alles, glaube ich", schloss sie vorsichtig und setzte sich.  
  
„Außerordentlich, sehr gut, 30 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Dumbledore erfreut, „Ms. Grangers Erklärung gibt es kaum etwas hinzuzufügen. Dieses Fach ist, wie ihr seht, eng mit der Mentalen Zauberei verwandt. Ich werde euch anfangs die Grundlagen des zauberstablosen Zauberns beibringen, doch ich werde in meinem Kurs nicht erwarten, dass ihr nachher tatsächlich ohne Stab zaubern könnt, ich verspreche euch aber, dass am Ende dieses Schuljahres jeder von euch ohne Hilfe einige kleinere Zauber mit Alter Magie vollbringen kann."  
  
Harry bemerkte, wie alle den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll ansahen. Bei Dumbledore hörte sich das alles so selbstverständlich an. Er setzte Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten seiner Schüler, ganz im Gegensatz zu Snape.  
  
Wo er gerade an Snape dachte...  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Professor Snape mit seinem Kurs schon begonnen hat, euch zauberstablose Magie beizubringen, aber ich möchte, dass ihr trotzdem zu zweit oder zu dritt zusammen geht und noch einmal übt."  
  
„Das Wort ‚Beibringen' ist ein wenig zu hoch gegriffen", flüsterte Ron trocken, als die drei vor dem Pult Aufstellung nahmen.  
  
Harry und Hermine grinsten.  
  
„Legt bitte eure Zauberstäbe hier aufs Pult", sprach Dumbledore weiter und legte seinen eigenen aus den Händen, „dann konzentriert euch eine Weile, bis ihr meint, genug Energie gesammelt zu haben, und sprecht einen Zauber, den ihr gut beherrscht."  
  
Ron machte den Anfang, doch sein Evanesco – Spruch wollte den Stuhl, auf den er mit der Hand zielte, einfach nicht verschwinden lassen. Ron war enttäuscht, doch verstimmt war er erst, als Hermine mit ihrem Zauber etwas mehr Erfolg hatte. Neidisch beobachtete er, wie sie seinen nicht verschwundenen Stuhl mit einem Levitationszauber leicht zum Ruckeln brachte.  
  
„Habt ihr das gesehen?", rief sie aufgeregt, „Er hat sich bewegt!"  
  
„Ist ja toll", brummte Ron, „Krieg dich wieder ein."  
  
„Du bist ein neidischer, alter,..."  
  
„Wisst ihr was, wenn ihr nicht aufhört schreibe ich Fred und George, dass sie euch einen ihrer fiesen Scherzartikel schicken sollen", fiel Harry ihnen ins Wort, „Vielleicht so was in der Art von Mund-zu-Mandarinen. Dann haltet ihr wenigstens eine kleine Weile den Mund."  
  
„Schon gut", sagte Ron, „Können wir's noch mal probieren? Oder willst du jetzt sofort?"  
  
„Kein Problem, macht nur."  
  
Harry wandte den beiden den Rücken zu. Die anderen waren vollständig mit Konzentrationsübungen oder Zauberversuchen beschäftigt und Dumbledore schaute, offenbar gedankenverloren, Terry Boot und einem anderen Ravenclaw zu.  
  
„Ok, wir sind fertig", meinte Ron, „Du bist an der Reihe."  
  
„Was? Oh ja, richtig."  
  
Harry war in die Betrachtung des Schulleiters versunken gewesen.  
  
„Könntest du dich mal da drüben hinstellen, Ron?"  
  
„Wo? Da vors Pult?"  
  
„Genau da. Ich versuch' s mit dem Stupor."  
  
„Kein Problem", grinste Ron, „ hier brauche ich ja keine Kissen. Es wird sowieso nichts passieren."  
  
Harry sammelte seine Gedanken und konzentrierte sich kurz. Dann hob er den Arm und deutete auf Ron.  
  
„Stupor!"  
  
Ein roter Lichtblitz schien direkt aus seinen Fingern zu entweichen, raste auf Ron zu und traf ihn in die Brust. Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck fiel er nach hinten.  
  
„Vorsicht! Harry, der Tisch!", hörte er da Hermine rufen.  
  
In Zeitlupe näherte sich Rons Kopf der hölzernen Tischkante des Pultes.  
  
„_Evanesco_", schrie er ohne nachzudenken, den Arm immer noch ausgestreckt.  
  
Gerade rechtzeitig verschwand der Tisch und Ron landete unsanft, doch relativ sicher auf dem Boden. Dumbledore eilte auf den geschockten Ron zu.  
  
„Enervate", murmelte er leise. Benommen setzte sich Ron wieder auf.  
  
„Das war verdammt knapp, Harry", krächzte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Tut mir leid", antwortete Harry zerknirscht, „Ich habe nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass etwas passiert. Ich dachte, das am Mittwoch ist nur ein Zufall gewesen."  
  
„Doch nicht bei Professor Snape?", mischte sich Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn ein.  
  
„Bei demselben", erwiderte Harry leicht spöttisch, „Ich habe diesen Holzklotz tatsächlich zum Schweben gebracht, aber ich dachte, es ist nur mein Zauberstab, der auf den Spruch reagiert, sowie er es ja davor auch schon getan hat."  
  
„Du meinst, als du...", fragte Hermine, „...was auch immer du gemacht hast?"  
  
„Genau."  
  
„Nun Harry, jetzt war es ganz sicher nicht dein Zauberstab, der dir geholfen hat", meinte Dumbledore amüsiert und deutete auf die Stelle, an der das Pult mit allen Stäben gestanden hatte.  
  
„Oh _nein_", seufzte Harry und fühlte, wie er rot wurde, „das wollte ich nicht."  
  
Doch der Schulleiter schien seltsam ungerührt von der Tatsache, dass sein eigener Zauberstab und die seiner Schützlinge nun irgendwo im Nirwana der Dimensionen herumschwirrte.  
  
„Du musst den Tisch einfach wieder erscheinen lassen", sagte er mit blitzenden Augen, „Du kennst doch den Spruch, oder?"  
  
„Schon, aber..."  
  
„Versuch' es einfach."  
  
Es war ein Test. Einer von der Sorte, wie Harry sie am wenigsten leiden mochte: unangekündigt aus heiterem Himmel und vor den Augen von einem Haufen Leuten, die sofort weitererzählen würden, ob er versagte oder nicht.  
  
Er sah den Schulleiter zweifelnd an, erhielt aber keine Unterstützung. Resigniert schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber. Wie peinlich, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde. Er deutete auf die Stelle, an welcher der Tisch so unpraktisch gestanden hatte.  
  
„Apparo"  
  
Erst als Ron ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter klatschte und Terry „Wow, nicht schlecht"rief, wagte er es, das Resultat seines Zaubers zu begutachten.  
  
„Das war hervorragend, Harry", sagte Dumbledore ein wenig später, als außer Harry, Ron und Hermine alle aufgeregt schnatternd in Richtung Große Halle verschwunden waren.  
  
„Du beginnst, die Macht zu nutzen, die dir gegeben wurde."Er sah Harry stolz an.  
  
„Danke, Sir", erwiderte er leise, „Ich hoffe, es ist genug, um alle Aufgaben zu einem guten Ende zu bringen."  
  
Er spürte, wie Ron und Hermine ihn neugierig ansahen. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass die beiden noch in der Nähe waren.  
  
„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken über das, was noch kommen mag", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig, „Beende deine Ausbildung, dann wirst du stark genug sein."  
  
Harry nickte beklommen.  
  
„Was sollte das gerade eben? Welche Aufgabe hast du gemeint?", stellte Hermine die unvermeidliche Frage, als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.  
  
„Och, nichts Besonderes, nur so allgemein. Ihr wisst schon. Die Sache mit Voldemort und so", sagte Harry unbestimmt.  
  
„So,so, wir wissen also schon", murmelte Hermine und tauschte mit Ron einen zweifelnden Blick.  
  
Der Moment musste der richtige sein, verteidigte Harry seine eigene Lüge, er konnte es ihnen doch nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel erzählen.  
  
Das wäre rücksichtslos.  
  
Aber war es nicht viel schlimmer, es ihnen noch länger ganz vorzuenthalten?  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Die Geschichte über den Vorfall in Alte Magie und Harrys ungewöhnliche Begabung machte unerfreulich schnell die Runde unter den Hogwartsstudenten. Als er nach Zauberkunst in die Bibliothek wollte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, musste er feststellen, dass es dort nur wenige Minuten nach seinem Eintreffen vor Leuten wimmelte, die ihn zufällig anstießen oder versuchten, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.  
  
Madame Pince war dieser Meute hoffnungslos unterlegen und so räumte Harry bald ärgerlich seinen Platz und ging in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie es beim Abendessen und im Duellierklub zugehen würde.  
  
Als Ron eine Stunde später eintraf, fand er einen schlecht gelaunten Harry vor, der Pergamentfetzen in den Kamin schoss und den lärmenden Erstklässlern wütende Blicke zuwarf.  
  
„Hey Ron, schön, dass du dich mal blicken lässt. Kannst du den Zwergen da nicht befehlen, die Klappe zu halten?!", motzte Harry zur Begrüßung.  
  
Er hatte mit Mühe und Not seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz fertig geschrieben und langweilte sich nun schon seit einer halben Stunde. Resigniert seufzte er auf.  
  
„Bringst du mir was zum Essen rauf?", fragte er Ron hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Warum das denn?"  
  
„Du hast doch bestimmt das Geflüster über mich auf den Korridoren nicht überhört, oder?", fragte Harry bissig, „Ich wollte vorhin in die Bücherei. Vergiss es!"  
  
Er schnaubte verärgert, doch Ron lachte nur.  
  
„Das war doch klar. Immer noch berühmter, Harry."  
  
„Ich finde das gar nicht komisch. Im Gegenteil, du weißt nicht, wie ätzend das ist. Da war mir letztes Jahr fast lieber."  
  
„Übertreib' nicht", kicherte Ron, „Ich mach' s ja. Aber zum Duellieren musst du schon selber kommen. Da kann ich dir nicht helfen."  
  
Er stand auf und ging auf das Portraitloch zu.  
  
„Du könntest den Pimpfen Autogramme geben, vielleicht sind sie dann still", rief er über die Schulter zurück.  
  
Harry beschloss, ihn keines Blickes zu würdigen und fuhr fort, eine Rolle Pergament zu zerschnipseln.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Um sechs Uhr machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine, die ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, auf den Weg zum Duellierunterricht.  
  
Harry war Ron immens dankbar, dass er in die Küche gegangen war und Dobby überredet hatte, ihnen ein privates Abendessen in den Turm zu bringen.  
  
Als die drei ankamen, war das Klassenzimmer schon ziemlich voll. Unter den Anwesenden entdeckte Harry alle Mitglieder des DA-Clubs, außer denen selbstverständlich, die jünger oder älter waren, als er selbst.  
  
Wie er es vorausgesehen hatte, war er das Objekt der gesammelten Aufmerksamkeit, zumindest, bis dann endlich McGonagall und Shacklebolt auftauchten und das allgemeine Interesse auf sich zogen.  
  
Bald waren alle in Dreierpaaren damit beschäftigt, abwechselnd zu kämpfen und Schiedsrichter zu spielen.  
  
Bei einigen, vorzugsweise in den Gruppen, in denen DA-Mitglieder waren, funktionierte es recht gut. Doch auch Malfoy war nicht der schlechteste, musste Harry zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, als er ihn kurz beobachtete.  
  
Es würde sicher interessant werden, sollten er und Malfoy sich einmal in einem Probeduell gegenüberstehen.  
  
„Nun, alles klar bei euch?", ließ sich auf einmal Shacklebolt vernehmen.  
  
Schnell wandte Harry sich um und befasste sich wieder mit seiner Aufgabe als Schiedsrichter.  
  
Alles in allem, dachte er später, als er und Ron schon in ihren Betten lagen, war die erste Woche ziemlich gut gelaufen. Kein Vergleich zu dem unmenschlichen Stress des Vorjahres.  
  
Wenn alles so blieb, hatte er höchstwahrscheinlich das lockerste und einfachste Schuljahr seines Lebens vor sich: keine Berge von Hausaufgaben, keine bösartigen, unausstehlichen Lehrer, keine lästigen Kopfschmerzen,...  
  
Nur das mit dem ständigen Trubel um seine Person war nicht so ganz das Wahre. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich die größte Aufregung bald legte.  
  
Was aber nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, fügte er in Gedanken ärgerlich hinzu, so auffällig, wie er sich in den letzten fünf Tagen benommen hatte.  
  
Kopf unten halten, nahm er sich vor, vielleicht half' s ja.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Fortsetzung folgt .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
**Reviewantworten:**  
  
**ich:** Uuups, sorry! So ein Mist, eigentlich wollte ich alles so ‚wirklichkeitsgetreu' wie möglich gestalten. Hmpf. wirft sich im Spiegel böse Blicke zu  
  
**Janine Black:** Hoffnung ist immer gut. Und bring Snape nicht um, bitte! Ich brauche ihn doch noch. Ich denke aber, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, oder? Ein bisschen Snape-Bashing tut immer gut, gell?!  
  
**Yanis Tamiem:** Hoffentlich verzeihst du mir, dass ich dich so lang habe warten lassen.  
  
**laser-jet:** Danke! Fühle mich geehrt!!!  
  
**Hermione14:** Danke für das Kompliment. Und Achtung, Malfoy wird noch viiiieeel fieser. Kleiner Tip am Rande: Das wird wahrscheinlich Dracos fiesestes Jahr, wenn auch vielleicht nicht so offensichtlich erkennbar...  
  
Und jetzt noch mal: **REVIEWS HER, ABER DALLI !!!**  
  
Eure euch liebende und zutiefst ergebene ginoeh  
  
(Was? Nein! Hush! Geht weg!!! Ich putz euch nicht eure Schuhe!!! – Ok, soooo tief ergeben vielleicht auch wieder nicht.) 


	9. Hogsmead, Teil1

**Disclaimer:** Da mein Name weder J.K.Rowling, noch Warner Bos., Scholasic Books o.ä. lautet, habe ich leider keinerlei Anrecht auf diese Story. Ihr könnt mich deswegen auch nicht verklagen. Äääääätsch!!!  
  
Haaaaalllloooooo!!!! Da bin ich wieder!!! Heute gibt es kein langes Vorgerede.  
  
**Read, enjoy and review...**  
  
Eure ginoeh

Kapitel9, Teil1

** Hogsmead**

****  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug.  
  
Ein paar Tage herrschte allgemeine Heiterkeit, als in den Zeitungen ausführlich von Dolores Umbridge und ihrem schmählichen Niedergang berichtet wurde.  
  
Es folgte eine – mehr oder minder – öffentliche Entschuldigung von Fudge persönlich.  
  
Eigentlich, so erfuhr Harry später, sollte es mehr eine private Unterredung zwischen dem Zaubereiminister und Dumbledore sein, doch irgendwie musste eine clevere Reporterin namens Flora Beetle davon Wind bekommen haben und berichtete ‚exklusiv'.  
  
Etwas an dem Grinsen, das nach dem Erscheinen des Artikels auf Hermines Gesicht lag, sagte Harry, dass sie ihrem ‚Käfer', alias Rita Kimmkorn, einen Tipp gegeben hatte.  
  
Snape ließ seltsamerweise mehrere , wie Harry selbst zugeben musste, wirklich gute Gelegenheiten aus, sich an ihm für den Vorfall in Mentale Magie zu rächen.  
  
Das eine Mal waren er und Ron versehentlich nach der Sperrstunde, die für Sechstklässler auf 10 Uhr heraufgesetzt worden war, noch im Schloss unterwegs, und hatten das unglaubliche Glück, geradewegs in Snape zu laufen.  
  
Der gab ihnen jedoch ‚nur' 40 Punkte Abzug, ließ sie aber nicht nachsitzen.  
  
Das zweite Mal kam es noch schlimmer.  
  
Während eines Quidditchtrainings entwischte Sloper ein Klatscher und Harry, der versuchte, ihn einzufangen bevor er auf dem Schulgelände irgendjemanden traf, musste mit ansehen, wie er mitten in die Scheibe des Klassenzimmers donnerte, in dem Snape seinen Siebtklässlern gerade einen äußerst komplizierten Luxolis-Trank braute.  
  
Doch statt dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte, wie Harry befürchtete, kam er mit 15 Punkten Abzug davon und der Anweisung, die Glassplitter aufzuräumen.  
  
Ron meinte, dass Snape vielleicht eine tödliche Krankheit bekommen hatte und deshalb auf den letzten Drücker noch etwas Gutes tun wollte, doch Harry hielt nicht viel von dieser Theorie.  
  
Er fand es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass zum einen Dumbledore mit Snape ein Wörtchen geredet hatte und zum anderen, dass dem Lehrer aufgegangen war, dass keiner der Schüler etwas von dem erniedrigenden Vorfall zu wissen schien, den Harry damals im Denkarium beobachtet hatte.  
  
Regelmäßig erhielten die drei Briefe von Remus und Tonks, in denen aber nichts Bedeutendes über den Orden des Phönix oder gar über Voldemort selbst stand.  
  
Auch die Briefe, die Harry privat von Remus erhielt waren nicht wesentlich aufschlussreicher.  
  
Er begann, sich wieder einmal über diese verdammte Geheimniskrämerei aufzuregen, als er etwas entdeckte, das ihn so vollständig in Beschlag nahm, dass er oft tagelang an nichts anderes mehr dachte.  
  
Die Quidditchsaison hatte begonnen.  
  
Und er war als Kapitän nun natürlich besonders gefordert.  
  
Er ent- und verwarf Trainingspläne, stritt sich mit dem Kapitän der Slytherins um die Feldbenutzung und versuchte auf allen möglichen Schleichwegen die Taktiken der Ravenclaws herauszufinden.  
  
Zu Harrys Freude passte sein eigenes Team gut zusammen und es wurde von Training zu Training besser. Als Ginny ihm einmal erzählte, wie begeistert die Zweitklässler von ihren Übungsstunden redeten, wusste er, dass er es mit diesem Team weit bringen konnte.  
  
Natürlich waren sie kein Vergleich zu der Mannschaft, die vor drei Jahren für Gryffindor gespielt hatte, aber besser als im Jahr zuvor waren sie allemal. Im ersten Match der Saison Anfang Oktober wurde Hufflepuff von Ravenclaw niedergemacht und das kommende Spiel mit den Gewinnern, das auf den 21. November angesetzt war, versprach, spannend zu werden.  
  
„Gott sei Dank muss ich mich nicht auch noch um DA-Treffen kümmern", stöhnte Harry am Abend von Hallowe'en. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass alle seiner ehemaligen Mitglieder entweder in einem der neu eingeführten Duellierkurse war, oder dem wiedereröffneten Duellierclub beigetreten war.  
  
Da also alle gut versorgt waren, war Harry mit ihnen übereingekommen, dass ihr Club zwar weiterhin bestand, Treffen aber nur im Notfall einberufen werden würden.  
  
Was so ein Notfall sein sollte, wusste Harry selbst auch nicht so genau, aber es hieß zumindest, dass er keine Stunden mehr vorbereiten musste.  
  
„Du verschwendest viel zu viel Zeit mit deinem Quidditchzeugs", sagte Hermine gefühllos, „Das DA aufrecht zu erhalten, wäre wesentlich sinnvoller gewesen."  
  
„Erstens, Hermine, ist Quidditch kein ‚Zeugs'", knirschte Ron entrüstet, „und zweitens, wozu denn? Du hast doch selbst gehört, dass jetzt alle Duellierstunden nehmen. Harry soll sich besser mit unserem Quidditchteam beschäftigen."  
  
Das nagende Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als er den enttäuschten DA Mitgliedern seine Entscheidung mitteilte, behielt Harry für sich. Er hoffte, dass sein Gefühl ihn trog.  
  
„Wenn du meinst", entgegnete Hermine spitz, „wenigstens bringt ihn Cho nicht mehr aus dem Konzept."  
  
„Hör doch auf", knurrte Harry unwirsch und wurde rot, „Das mit ihrer Freundin Marietta war schon ein starkes Stück. Und sie hat nicht einmal eingesehen, dass diese Schlange einen Fehler gemacht hat."  
  
„Sag' bloß, du findest sie nur deshalb nicht mehr so toll."  
  
„Kannst du das Thema nicht bleiben lassen? Sie war einfach nichts für mich. Ich konnte mich ja noch nicht mal richtig mit ihr unterhalten. Außer über Quidditch und so", ärgerlich wandte er sich wieder der Miniatur des Quidditchfeldes zu, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch platziert hatte.  
  
Musste Hermine jetzt auf dem Thema herumreiten? Er empfand nichts mehr für Cho, soviel war klar. Er bekam kein rasendes Herzklopfen mehr, wenn er sie sah, er konnte ihr normal ‚Guten Tag' sagen, wenn er ihr begegnete, ohne dass er sich vor Aufregung verhaspelte. Sie war nicht mehr, als eine Freundin, eine Bekannte.  
  
Er hoffte für sie, dass sie mit Michael Corner mehr Glück haben würde als mit ihm oder Cederic, auch wenn Michael sich zur Zeit auf einem Austausch in Beaubatons befand.  
  
Frustriert stopfte er die Abbildung des Spielfeldes in seine Schultasche. Irgendwie hatte Hermine ihn völlig um seine Konzentration gebracht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht auf die neue Spieltaktik besinnen, von der er erst vor ein paar Tagen gelesen hatte.  
  
Als er aufstand, erhob sich auch Ron.  
  
„Weißt du schon das Neuste?"  
  
„Nee, was denn?", antwortete Harry mürrisch und rieb sich die Stirn. Ein leises Stechen hatte sich dort bemerkbar gemacht.  
  
„Wir müssen morgen in Hogsmead auf unsere liebe Hermine verzichten."  
  
„So? Was hat sie denn vor?"  
  
„Ich treffe mich mit Viktor."Die ‚liebe Hermine' warf Ron einen scharfen Blick zu, um jeglichen Sticheleien zuvor zu kommen.  
  
„Ihr werdet doch wohl einen Nachmittag ohne mich auskommen, oder?"  
  
„Kein Problem", meinte Ron, „Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht besser ins Bett, findest du nicht auch? Sonst bist du morgen für Vicky nicht ausgeschlafen."  
  
Geschickt wich er einem Sofakissen aus, dass auf ihn zuflog, sodass es stattdessen Harry mitten ins Gesicht traf.  
  
„Super", murmelte er leise. Jetzt hatte er zusätzlich zu seinen Spieltaktikproblemen auch noch Kopfschmerzen.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
„_Das ist nicht genug!"  
  
Durch dichten Nebel sah Harry auf eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt herab.  
  
„Es ... leid, mein Lord, ich konnte nichts...weiß nicht, wo...Rest ist."  
  
Ein dumpfes Rauschen verschluckte die weinerlichen Worte beinahe vollständig. Unterwürfig verschwand der Mann aus dem Zimmer, das Harry in Voldemorts Gedanken schon zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Nebel wurde immer dichter und Harry entfernte sich von der Szene, doch die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords war noch klar zu vernehmen.  
  
„Dein schwarzer Freund hatte die Steine. Besorge mir die Informationen, wo sie jetzt sind. Egal wie."  
_  
Harry drehte sich im Halbschlaf um. Solange das alles gewesen war. Er hatte schon wesentlich schlimmere Träume gehabt.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Hallowe'en zog herauf mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und einem so klaren Himmel, dass die Decke der Großen Halle beim Frühstück wie ein Saphir leuchtete. Im ganzen Schloss war fröhliches Gelächter zu hören und besonders die Drittklässler, die nun zum ersten Mal ins Dorf durften, waren nicht zu bändigen.  
  
„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass wir auch mal so waren", sagte Lavender kopfschüttelnd, als ein paar junge Gryffindors sie im Gemeinschaftsraum anrempelten.  
  
„Tut's weh?", fragte sie Harry, der sich die Rippen rieb, gegen die Lavender gefallen war.  
  
„Geht schon, danke der Nachfrage. Und nein, so aufgedreht waren wir sicher nicht", antwortete er auf ihre Frage.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Hermine. Es ist nicht ihre Art, lange zu schlafen."  
  
Lavender lachte und Harry folgte ihr durch das Portraitloch.  
  
„Ich habe ja nicht geglaubt, dass ich das mal erlebe, aber sie steht tatsächlich schon seit kurz nach sieben im Badezimmer."  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", sagte er ungläubig und sprang ein Stück hinter Malfoy und einigen anderen Slytherins im letzten Moment auf eine Treppe, die sich gerade in Bewegung setzte.  
  
„Wann glaubst du, ist sie fertig?", rief er Lavender zu, die am Treppenabsatz stehen geblieben war und offenbar auf ein paar Ravenclaws wartete, die eine andere Stiege heraufkamen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich erst um halb zwei mit Krum trifft. Oben an der Heulenden Hütte."  
  
„Danke, bis dann!"  
  
Lavender winkte ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann mit ihren Freundinnen in Richtung Eulerei.  
  
„Das Schlammblut hat sich doch tatsächlich den berühmten Viktor Krum geangelt. Alle Achtung, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass der so blind ist. Vielleicht hat sie 'nen Schönheitszauber auf sich angewendet, was meinst du, Potty?", Malfoy's Schnarren ließ Harry abrupt herumfahren.  
  
„Halt' deinen verdammten Mund, Malfoy", zischte er eisig, „Oder du wirst es noch bereuen."  
  
„Oh, oh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst! Babypotter will seine Schlammblutfreundin rächen", spottete Malfoy.  
  
‚Hast du ihn geliebt, Babypotter?', hörte Harry wieder Bellatrix Lestranges schrille Stimme kreischen.  
  
Reflexartig fuhr seine Hand in die Tasche, in der sein Zauberstab verborgen war.  
  
„Pass' auf, Malfoy, wenn du-"  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Narbengesicht. Nimm' deine Hand vom Zauberstab, sonst verpass' ich dir einen Punkteabzug, dass es kracht."  
  
Blut pochte in Harrys Ohren, als er zornig seinen Stab wieder in die Tasche steckte. Warum schaffte es Malfoy jedes einzelne Mal, ihn derart auf die Palme zu bringen? Er musste ruhiger bleiben. Solange der blonde Schleimbeutel ihm als Vertrauensschüler gegenüber stand, konnte er nichts gewinnen außer einem deftigen Punkteverlust.  
  
„Glotz mich nicht so an", sagte er kühl, als er Malfoys berechnenden Blick bemerkte, „Oder bin ich etwa schöner, als ich dachte?"  
  
Ruckartig drehte Malfoy sich um und überwand die kleine Steinmauer, die die sich bewegende Treppe vom nächsten Absatz trennte, mit einem Sprung.  
  
„Kommt", sagte er zu Nott und Crabbe, „Lassen wir Dumbledores Liebling allein. Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Ist mir gerade eben eingefallen."  
  
„Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte ihn Ron, als er endlich vor der Großen Halle ankam, „Ich wollte schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken."  
  
„Mmm", knurrte Harry noch immer zornig.  
  
„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
„Malfoy."  
  
„Oh. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es gleich so schlimm ist. Was hat er denn gemacht?"  
  
„Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er ist mal wieder über Hermine hergezogen, als er gehört hat, dass sie sich mit Krum trifft."  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Was und?"  
  
„Was dann?"  
  
„Ich wollte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, aber er ist mit seiner Vertrauensschülermasche gekommen. Du weißt schon. Punkteabzug und so weiter."  
  
Ron schlug ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter und Harry sah, wie er ein Grinsen unterdrückte.  
  
„Das ist herb, Kumpel, wirklich."Er kicherte verdruckst und Harry blickte ihn resigniert an.  
  
„Ron, du bist echt bescheuert", meinte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd, „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"  
  
„Keine Sorge, mir fällt bestimmt noch was ein. Wenn nicht, helfen mir Fred und George sicher mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen."  
  
Harry beschloss, sich von Malfoy nicht den Tag verderben zu lassen und er schaffte es tatsächlich, den Vormittag zu genießen.  
  
In Zonkos entdeckten er und Ron zu ihrem Vergnügen viele Scherzartikel, die Fred und George entworfen hatten. Als der Verkäufer hörte, dass Ron der Bruder der ‚größten Witzbolde aller Zeiten' war, wie er die Zwillinge nannte, belud er sie mit allen möglichen Sachen, angefangen bei Knallfröschen bis hin zu Schnappenden Türgriffen und bat sie, im Namen der Weasleys Werbung für sein Geschäft zu machen.  
  
Vollbepackt trafen sie sich gegen halb eins mit Neville, Dean und Seamus im ‚Drei Besen' und aßen gemütlich zu Mittag.  
  
„Habt ihr bemerkt, wie viele Lehrer heute unterwegs sind?", flüsterte Neville, als sie später mit ihren Butterbierkrügen am Tisch saßen. Er deutete auf Professor Sinistra, die eben zur Tür hereingekommen war und sich nun zu Madame Rosmerta an den Tresen setzte.  
  
„Hab' sie schon gesehen", erwiderte Dean düster, „oben in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte ist Shackelbolt. Heute morgen habe ich gehört, wie McGonogall mit ihm geredet hat."  
  
„Ja, sie wollte jemanden mit Verpflegung hinaufschicken. Bestimmt kommt Sinistra von dort. Vorhin war sie nämlich beim Honigtopf postiert."  
  
„Dumbledore muss schließlich irgendwie für unsere Sicherheit sorgen", sagte Harry knapp und ärgerte sich ein wenig über die Missbilligung, die in Deans Stimme zu hören gewesen war, „Seit die Zaubererwelt endlich glaubt, dass Voldemort zurück ist, dürfen seine Todesser auch wieder offen auftreten. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass wir überhaupt noch nach Hogsmead dürfen."  
  
Die fünf schwiegen eine Weile bedrückt. Voldemort war einfach kein Thema, das einem dem Tag verschönern konnte.  
  
„Ich habe Kopfweh", stellte Harry auf einmal unvermittelt fest. Es hatte sich gerade eben von einer Sekunde auf die andere eingestellt. Ron zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch über diesen abrupten Themenwechsel.  
  
„Naja, du kannst dich nicht unbedingt beklagen, oder?", meinte er und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier, „Es hält sich dieses Jahr doch in Grenzen."  
  
„Stimmt schon", gab Harry trocken zu, „Aber es tut trotzdem weh. Ich geh ein bisschen an die frische Luft. Vielleicht hilft' s."  
  
„Aber sei vorsichtig, Harry", sagte Neville mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die schlecht zu seinem sonst beinahe kindlichen Gemüt passte, „Es stehen nicht umsonst überall Lehrer Wache."  
  
Harry lächelte ihm zu. „Ich werde schon aufpassen. Ich gehe nur ein bisschen spazieren. Bis später!"  
  
Als er die Türe zum Pub hinter sich schloss und in die frische, kühle Nachmittagsluft trat, bemerkte er erst, wie stickig es in der Wirtschaft gewesen war.  
  
Eine Weile schlenderte er gemütlich durch das kleine Dorf, bis er sich plötzlich an dem Gatter wiederfand, an dem er sich vor zwei Jahren mit Sirius getroffen hatte. Es blieb ihm beinahe die Luft weg vor Schock, als er im Geiste seinen Paten wieder vor sich sah, wie er in seiner Animagusform an dem Zaun stand, eine Zeitung im Maul, die nicht weniger mitgenommen ausgesehen hatte, als der große Hund selbst.  
  
Angestrengt starrte Harry auf die fernen Berge und hoffte, dass der Strom von Erinnerungen, der sich in vor seinen brennenden Augen zu verselbstständigen drohte, bald versiegen würde.  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich um und atmete tief durch. Er wollte jetzt nicht zu seinen Freunden zurück. Ein bisschen Abstand und Ruhe waren wahrscheinlich die bessere Wahl. Ziellos wanderte Harry die kurzen Straßen von Hogsmead entlang, immer darauf bedacht, den Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Er bemerkte erst, dass er sich auf dem schmalen Pfad zur Heulenden Hütte befand, als er in einiger Entfernung vor ihm Cho und Marietta erkannte.  
  
Weiter oben stieg über dem Wald rechts des Weges eine Wolke von Vögeln auf, deren Geschrei zusammen mit den Lachen von Chos angenehmer Stimme zu ihm herübergetragen wurde. Er folgte den beiden mit der vagen Idee, Shacklebolt einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
Vielleicht gab es inzwischen etwas Neues vom Orden, das er erfahren würde. Es musste ja nicht jeder so zugeknöpft sein wie Remus.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen vor ihm waren stehen geblieben.  
  
Harry verlangsamte seinen Schritt und lauschte beinahe unwillkürlich Chos Worten, die nun ziemlich wütend klang.  
  
„...das war wirklich hinterhältig, weißt du?! Du hast ja gesehen, was dabei herausgekommen ist! Sie hätten beinahe DUMBLEDORE noch Askaban geschickt!!!"  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass es meine Schuld war, dass-"  
  
„Wie würdest du es denn bezeichnen?"  
  
„Alle haben gesagt, er ist verrückt! Das Ministerium-"  
  
„Du siehst es immer noch nicht, oder? Fudge war schon immer ein Volltrottel. Selbst Mr. Diggory hat... Ach, was strenge ich mich überhaupt an?! Du willst doch gar nicht einsehen, dass es ein Fehler war."  
  
„Gegenüber Potter hast du mich aber verteidigt. Du weißt auch nicht, was du willst!", sagte Marietta zornig.  
  
„DAS war allerdings ein Fehler", giftete Cho zurück, „Aber weiß du was, lassen wir das. Ich geh' zurück ins Dorf. Bis dann."  
  
Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich eine Entschuldigung auszudenken, als sie sich umwandte und begann, den Weg hinunter zu stürmen.  
  
„Harry! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie weniger sauer, als vielmehr leicht beschämt aussah, als ihr aufging, dass er ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich..."Er gestikulierte in Richtung Marietta, die langsam weiter gegangen war. „Es war leider nicht zu überhören."  
  
Cho wurde etwas rot.  
  
„Macht nichts", murmelte sie kaum verständlich, dann räusperte sie sich. „Ich glaube aber, ICH sollte mich entschuldigen. Wegen Marietta, du weißt schon. Ich hatte gedacht, sie bedauert wenigstens, was sie angerichtet hat, als sie den DA Club verraten hat. Sie ist so verdammt stur!"  
  
„Schon ok. Ist ja letztendlich nichts passiert."  
  
Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass, wenn Dumbledore durch Mariettas Verrat nicht hätte fliehen müssen, er wahrscheinlich nie ins Ministerium gelangt wäre, dann wäre auch Sirius... Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt war er drauf und dran, anderen seine Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Cho besorgt, als sie seinen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
„Nichts, es ist nur-"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn in der Ferne ertönte ein gellender Schrei.  
  
„Was war das?", rief Cho erschrocken und wandte sich der Biegung zu, hinter welcher der Schrei ertönt sein musste.  
  
Harry spannte sich.  
  
Die Stimme war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, auch wenn sie vor Angst verzerrt gewesen war.  
  
„Bleib hier", befahl er heiser und rannte los, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten bemerkte er, das Cho ihm dennoch folgte.  
  
„Was tust du?", stieß er hervor, „Lauf weg und hole Hilfe. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich da jemand nur einen dummen Scherz erlaubt hat!"  
  
Doch Cho schüttelte stur den Kopf und rannte weiter.  
  
Kaum eine halbe Minute später hatten sie Marietta eingeholt, die verängstigt hinter einem niedrigen Busch kauerte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er eindringlich und wunderte sich, woher er die Ruhe nahm nicht einfach dem Schrei nachzulaufen.   
  
"Zwei Männer waren da", antwortete sie weinerlich, „Zumindest glaube ich, dass es Männer waren. Sie trugen schwarze Kapuzen..."  
  
„Todesser!"Cho erschauderte.  
  
„Was haben die beiden getan? Rede doch endlich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Harry verlor langsam seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Geduld.  
  
„Sie haben zwei Schüler mitgeschleppt. Ich habe gesehen, wie die Männer appariert sind und wollte die beiden warnen, aber ich war zu langsam."  
  
„Hast du gesehen, wer sie waren, die sie mitgenommen haben?", fuhr Cho dazwischen.  
  
Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte, dieses Mal aus den Bäumen rechts von ihnen. Es war eindeutig eine junge Frau.  
  
„Der eine sah aus wie dieser Quidditchspieler, wie heißt er doch...?"  
  
„Viktor Krum", stöhnte Harry und dann, als ihm klar wurde was das bedeutete, wurde ihm fast schwarz vor Augen.  
  
„Nein, oh Gott... Hermine!"  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Fortsetzung folgt .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Bin ich nicht fies?!!! 

Ok, wie war das? Was man versprochen hat, muss man auch halten? Ähhhm, tja, ich habe wenigstens den Anstand, jetzt beschämt auf den Boden zu schauen. Ich weiß, dass ich euch versprochen habe, keine Cliffies rein zu machen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen..... Ist er wenigstens gut? Bitte sagt, dass es gut war!!!!  
  
Hm, hm, hm... also jetzt noch die Reviewantworten:  
  
**Yanis Tamiem:** Schön, dass du dich so freust! Sollte ich vielleicht öfter machen.... Nein, nur Spaß. Dann wäre es ja nichts besonderes mehr, gell?! ;- )  
  
**Quizer:** Hmmmmm... Ich bin mir da selbst noch nicht so ganz im Klaren drüber, zumindest, was Harry anbelangt. Das würde noch so viel anderes beinhalten. Ich kann ihn mir einfach nicht als festen Freund, oder sogar Liebhaber (!) vorstellen... Vielleicht müsste dann jemand sterben... Wie interessant.... Aber in dieser Fic wird es ein bisschen verwirrend. Zuerst sieht es so aus, als ob Harry und Biiiieeeep (Mist, wurde zensiert g), aber dann wird es vielleicht ja doch Biiep/Biiieep (Schxxxx, blöde Zensur...). Na, wie findest du das? ;-  
  
**Herminethebest:** Kein Problem, ich mach es auch oft so! Tut mir übrigens leid wegen dem Cliffie, aber es war zu verlockend...  
  
**Kissymouse:** Danke! Klar, jetzt kann ich euch ja nicht so lange warten lassen, oder?!  
  
**Mono.tonie** (aka ‚ich'): Thanx grinst  
  
**Jo:** rumhüpft und vor Freude und Stolz fast heult  
Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich bin echt gerührt. Schnief (wo ist das blöde Taschentuch???) Ich habe mich sooooo angestrengt und offenbar hat es geklappt. DANKE für mein schönstes Review!!! Und immer mit der Ruhe, hier hast du ja dein neues Kapitel... ;-)

**janine Black:** Ui, ich glaube, ich nehme die Drohung besser ernst...

**flemming:** Neue Gesichter, ähm Namen meine ich, sind mir immer willkommen. Danke für das Lob!!!  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Es kann übrigens sein, dass ich das Rating im nächsten Kapitel erhöhe. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Nicht, dass meine Story nachher vom gelöscht wird.  
  
**READ AND** (as usual) **REVIEW  
**  
Eure ginoeh


	10. Hogsmead, Teil2

Hallo Leute!!!  
  
Und weiter geht's...  
  
Ich habe doch tatsächlich DREI Wochen gebraucht, bis ich dieses Kapitel zu meiner Zufriedenheit umgeschrieben hatte. Verdammter Perfektionismus...  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich irgendwie in eine kleinere Depression geschrieben, so wie es aussieht...  
  
Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alles gut rüber gebracht habe.  
  
Ach ja: MISSVERSTÄNDNISALARM!!!  
  
‚Hast du gesehen, wer sie waren, die sie mitgenommen haben' (Cho, 9.Kapitel)  
  
sollte eigentlich heißen:  
  
‚Hast du gesehen, wen sie mitgenommen haben'  
  
Ich weiß, ist ein bisschen umständlich ausgedrückt... Sorry.

Neues Rating für dieses Kapitel: R (nur vorsichtshalber; ist eigentlich nicht wirklich schlimm)Kapitel9, Teil2  
  
**Hogsmead, Teil 2**  
  
„Nein, oh Gott... Hermine!", flüsterte er und unterdrückte der Brechreiz, der plötzlich in ihm emporstieg. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass es regelrecht weh tat.  
  
Ohne Rücksicht auf die beiden Mädchen, die ihn geschockt ansahen, begann er, sich durch das dornige Dickicht zu kämpfen, das neben der Straße empor wucherte. Nach ein paar Metern blieb er jedoch stehen, als ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufblitzte.  
  
„Geht zur Heulenden Hütte", keuchte er, „Dort ist Shacklebolt. Holt ihn her und verschwindet so schnell wie möglich."  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder um und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Reductor", flüsterte er und ein glühender Strahl brannte ein Loch in das Gestrüpp vor ihm.  
  
So kam er schneller voran.  
  
Die Schreie eines Mannes hallten nun durch den Wald, nur um gleich darauf abrupt zu verstummen.  
  
Harry hielt inne und versuchte zu lauschen, doch Blut rauschte so stark in seinen Ohren, dass es alle anderen Geräusche verdeckte.  
  
Als er weiterging setzten neue gequälte Schreie ein.  
  
Eine heiße Welle von Panik überschwemmte Harry und er rannte noch rücksichtsloser gegen das Dickicht an.  
  
Er wusste genau, dass es nur einen Fluch gab, der einem Menschen solche Qualen bereiten konnte.  
  
„Nein.....Hermine", flüsterte er erstickt und ließ den Hass, den er im Ministerium zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, ungehindert in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Das Gestrüpp vor ihm wurde lichter und zwischen den Bäumen konnte er zwei Schemen sich bewegen sehen.  
  
Die Welt konzentrierte sich auf eine einzige Szene, als er näher heranschlich. Krum lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht, doch ein Todesser stand über der zu zusammengekrümmten Gestalt Hermines, die von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
  
„Wo sind sie!", brüllte der Kapuzenträger, „Wo sind die Steine! Ich weiß, dass Potter es dir verraten hat, dreckiges Schlammblut!"  
  
Es war Wurmschwanz.  
  
Harry war schon aufgestanden, um auf die Lichtung zu treten, als ein Geräusch neben ihm ihn herumfahren ließ.  
  
„Viktor Krum!", Cho stand völlig schutzlos zwischen den Bäumen und sah ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.  
  
Sie war ihm offensichtlich gefolgt, in der Absicht ihm zu helfen, doch ihr Zauberstab hing nutzlos in ihrer rechten Hand.  
  
Alle standen still. Unnatürliche Ruhe herrschte. Selbst die Vögel, deren aufgeregte Schreie die ganze Zeit über zu hören gewesen waren, waren verstummt. Eine Sekunde dehnte sich zur Ewigkeit.  
  
Ein Lichtstrahl spielte mit Chos schwarzem Haar und brachte es in allen Regenbogenfarben zum Leuchten. Ein wunderschöner Anblick, der in krassem Gegensatz zu dem Entsetzten stand, das ihr Gesicht zeichnete.  
  
Dann bewegte sich ein Schatten, der auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung im Dämmerlicht zwischen den Bäumen gestanden hatte.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!", kreischte die Gestalt und zerbrach die Stille in tausend Scherben; ein grüner Lichtblitz entwich der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes.  
  
„Cho!"  
  
Harry machte ein, zwei schnelle Schritte, um sie zu erreichen und aus der Schussbahn zu stoßen, doch er wusste im gleichen Moment, da der Spruch ertönt war, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.  
  
„Neeeein!!!"  
  
Chos Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum und blickte ihn angstvoll und entsetzt an, bevor der Zauber sie erreichte und jeglichen Ausdruck aus ihren Augen wischte.  
  
Mit einer seltsam anmutigen Bewegung fiel ihr Körper zu Boden und blieb regungslos im hellen Sonnenlicht liegen.  
  
Harry benötigte keine Sekunde, um herumzuwirbeln und nun drang Hermines verzweifeltes Schluchzen laut an sein Ohr.  
  
„Stupor", schrie er ohne nachzudenken und Wurmschwanz brach neben Hermine zusammen. Er duckte sich, als ein violetter Blitz auf ihn zuraste und erkannte im selben Augenblick auch den Mörder von Cho, der sich in der Zwischenzeit die fast besinnungslose Hermine gegriffen hatte und wie ein Schutzschild zwischen sich und Harry hielt.  
  
„Mach' keine Dummheiten, Potter!", keuchte die hasserfüllte Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Unmenschliche Wut pulsierte durch Harrys Adern und nahm ihm beinahe die Sicht.  
  
„Corpus demotur!"  
  
Hermines Körper wurde Bellatrix aus den Armen gerissen und landete unsanft einige Meter neben ihr.  
  
„Du willst also wieder spielen?", zischte die Todesserin und hob ihren Zauberstab erneut.  
  
Doch dieses Mal war Harry schneller.  
  
„Crucio", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so kalt und fremd in seinen Ohren klang, dass sie nicht ihm zu gehören schien. Belletrix brach zusammen und begann zu schreien.  
  
Der Hass schlug in Wogen über ihm zusammen, als Harry noch einmal vor sich sah, wie sie Sirius den Stoß versetzte, der ihn rücklings durch den steinernen Torbogen geworfen hatte.  
  
„SIRIUS!", kreischte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
  
Jetzt würde er seinen Tod rächen, was es ihn auch kosten mochte.  
  
Das war er ihm schuldig!  
  
Das Kreischen der gefolterten Todesserin erfüllte die ganze Lichtung, hallte tosend in seinem Kopf wider und rauschte wie glühend heiße Wellen durch seinen Körper. Ein kleiner Teil von Harry flehte darum, aufzuhören, doch er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Sein Herz schlug im Rhythmus seines brennenden Hasses. Sich selbst aus der Ferne betrachtend sah Harry seinen Mund sich öffnen und ein beinahe wahnsinnig klingendes Lachen entwich ihm. Dann wurde er wieder in seinen Körper gerissen und ertrank in der blutroten Flut.  
  
Erst als hinter ihm jemand in sein Ohr schrie und ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss, brach der Fluch ab. Durch einen rötlichen Nebel sah er, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt irgendetwas auf ihn einbrüllte, doch noch immer klangen Bellatrix' Schreie in ihm nach.  
  
Shacklebolt schleuderte ihn rücksichtslos nach hinten. Als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Kopf hart auf einem Stein auftraf, kam wieder einigermaßen zu sich.  
  
Bunte Lichtpunkte tanzten vor Harrys Augen, als er beobachtete, wie Shacklebolt und Professor Sinistra, die nun aus dem Dickicht brach, auf die beiden Todesser zuhasteten und nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen.  
  
Doch es war bereits zu spät.  
  
Bellatrix war wieder auf den Beinen und hatte den geschockten Wurmschwanz aufgeweckt. Er sah, wie Sinistra ungläubig auf die Gestalt Peters blickte, dann disapparierten die beiden und Shacklebolts Fluch ging ins Leere.  
  
Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben ihm ins Gras gefallen war und stand schwankend auf. Dann taumelte er benommen auf Hermine zu, die neben Krums totem Körper auf dem Boden zusammengekauert lag, die Augen weit geöffnet, doch ausdruckslos.  
  
„Hermine", flüsterte Harry fiebrig und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Es ist vorbei...Sag doch was..."  
  
Eine widerliche Übelkeit überkam ihn, als daran dachte, was er getan hatte.  
  
„Oh, Merlin...", murmelte er abgehackt, „....G-gott, was ... habe ich getan..."Mühsam schluckte er und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Die Lichtpunke vor seinen Augen wurden dichter. Was war geschehen? Warum...?  
  
Stumme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er nahm nur verschwommen war, wie sich die Lichtung langsam mit anderen Lehrern füllte.  
  
Auf einmal erschien eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt, die eine angenehme Wärme mit sich zu bringen schien. Harry atmete tief ein und stand taumelnd auf, den Schwindel und die Eiseskälte ignorierend, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten.  
  
Dumbledore war gekommen.  
  
Er sagte etwas zu McGonagall und Sprout, die beide entsetzt auf die Szenerie starrten und kam dann, wie Harry erwartet hatte, auf ihn und Hermine zu. Dumbledore sah ihn prüfend an.  
  
„Komm' mit mir, Harry", sagte er leise, „Ich werde dich zurück ins Schloss bringen."  
  
Dann bückte er sich und nahm Hermine auf den Arm wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
„Sir, ich...", begann Harry zitternd, und brach hilflos ab. Dumbledore musste bereits wissen, was er getan hatte. Der Brechreiz wurde wieder stärker und das Atmen fiel ihm auf einmal unglaublich schwer.  
  
„Nicht hier", unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter knapp.  
  
„Was wird aus Krum...und Ch-cho?"  
  
„Professor McGonagall und Professor Shacklebolt werden sich um sie kümmern. Komm jetzt."  
  
Harry folgte Dumbledore an den Rand der Lichtung, wobei er versuchte, den Blicken der anwesenden Lehrer auszuweichen. Sie gingen in Richtung Straße, doch als sie von niemandem mehr gesehen werden konnten, stoppte der Schulleiter.  
  
„Fawkes", sagte er ruhig, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
  
Ein goldener Ton erklang und der Phönix erschien vor ihnen. Dumbledore streckte Harry seine Hand hin.  
  
„Halte dich fest", sagte er, „Fawkes, bring uns in mein Büro."  
  
Die Umgebung verschwand in einem Wirbel aus roten und goldenen Farben. Eine warme Brise hob Harry von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn in den bunten Strudel. Mit Mühe hielt er Dumbledores kühlte Hand fest, bis sich die Farben zum vertrauten Anblick des runden Turmzimmers verfestigten, das alle rechtmäßigen Schulleiter bewohnten.  
  
Kaum spürte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen, als Dumbledore ihn auch schon losließ.  
  
„Warte hier bis ich zurück komme", bat er Harry, „Ich bringe Ms. Granger in den Krankenflügel. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier etwas für sie tun können."  
  
Er ging eilig zur Tür hinaus und Harry war mit seinen Gedanken allein.  
  
Nun, nicht ganz allein.  
  
Er ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und vermied die Blicke der ehemaligen Schulleiter, die aus ihren Portraits neugierig auf ihn herabsahen.  
  
„Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?", vernahm er auf einmal Phineas Nigellus' hinterhältige Stimme, „Ist noch jemand gestorben?"  
  
Ein eindeutig bitterer Unterton hatte sich in das kalte Schnarren gemischt.  
  
„Nicht...", sagte Harry schwach. Er hatte keine Kraft, sich jetzt mit einem zynischen Black zu streiten.  
  
„Lass' ihn in Ruhe, Phineas", mischte sich Fortescue aus seinem Rahmen heraus ein.  
  
Die Portraits schwiegen wieder, doch Harry konnte ihre Blicke auf sich lasten fühlen. Müde schloss er die Augen.  
  
_Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er rannte durch eine düstere Landschaft. Scharfe Felsen ragten zu seinen Seiten auf. Weiter, immer weiter... Er musste schneller sein... Auf einer Anhöhe sah er sich um. Dunkle Rauchschwaden durchzogen das Land, das noch vor wenigen Stunden in einem frühlingshaften Grün zu den Füßen der Berge lag, die er jetzt erklomm.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf seinen Mund...  
  
Er lag auf dem Boden, das Gesicht im Schlamm des durchweichten Untergrundes. Über sich hörte er Stimmen lachen. Grausame Stimmen waren es. Sie redeten vom Schwarzen Prinzen...  
  
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt trat vor ihn. Schwarzes Haar hing ihr bis zum Kinn, eine blutrote Robe umhüllte den mageren, bleichen Körper. Seine Augen wanderten zum Gesicht des Mannes, von dem sie sagten, dass er in die Seelen der Menschen blicken könne. Smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten ihm kalt und grausam entgegen und auf seiner Stirn war..._  
  
_... eine Narbe in der Form eines Blitzes.  
  
...von dem sie sagten, dass er einst der Champion des Lichtes gewesen sei  
  
...von dem sie sagten, dass er sie einst verraten hatte.  
  
......... Harry Potter.......  
  
„Sieh gut hin, Harry", zischte eine Stimme, „Das bist du. Du bist nicht besser als ich."Kurz flammte das Bild Voldemorts auf.  
_  
"Nein, so bin ich nicht!"  
  
Abrupt schlug Harry die Augen auf und fand sich mit rasendem Herzen einem ernsten Dumbledore gegenüber, der ihn offenbar bereits seit einer Weile beobachtete.  
  
Er musste eingeschlafen sein.  
  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen rieb er sich die Narbe, die wie Feuer brannte. Ruhig, er musste ruhig werden. Es war nur ein Traum. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.  
  
„Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte er schließlich heiser und verdrängte den Alptraum.  
  
„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie wird keinen bleibenden Schaden erleiden, wenn du das meinst, doch nicht jeder übersteht Ereignisse wie dieses so wie du, Harry. Sie hat unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch mehr gelitten als du damals, sie musste mit ansehen, wie Mr. Krum und Ms. Chang getötet wurden. Sie ist nicht so stark, um das so einfach wegzustecken. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich erholt hat. Vielleicht sogar einige Wochen, bis sie wieder aufwacht."  
  
Harry schluckte hart.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihr helfen können. Wenn ich nur schneller gewesen wäre..."  
  
„Du weißt, dass du nichts dafür kannst", seufzte Dumbledore und wandte den Blick von ihm ab, „ Ich hätte den Schülern niemals erlauben dürfen, heute nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Es sind gefährliche Zeiten, Harry, aber es fällt allen schwer, sich das einzugestehen. Auch mir."  
  
„Ich weiß, warum Peter und Bellatrix da waren", sagte Harry unvermittelt.  
  
Es hatte keinen Zweck es zu verschweigen.  
  
Dumbledore blickte rasch auf.  
  
„Es war meine Schuld; mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls", fuhr er bitter fort und ließ den alten Schulleiter nicht zu Wort kommen, „Ich habe gehört, was Peter geschrieen hat, als ich angekommen bin. ‚Sag' mir, wo die Steine sind! Ich weiß, dass Potter es dir verraten hat'", wiederholte er mit leiser Stimme die Worte der Ratte und überließ sich dann seinen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen.  
  
Auf einmal kam ihm wieder der Traum in den Sinn, den er in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte. Sein Magen drehte sich um, bei der Erkenntnis, dass er den Angriff vielleicht hätte verhindern können.  
  
Harry stöhnte leicht auf und riss damit Dumbledore aus den Gedanken, denen er wohl nachgehangen hatte.  
  
„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte der Schulleiter besorgt und richtete sich angespannt in seinem Sessel auf, „Bist du..."  
  
„Nein, alles in Ordnung", krächzte Harry und bemühte sich, seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, „Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, was ich geträumt habe."  
  
Er schloss die Augen, um sich besser an alle Einzelheiten erinnern zu können. Langsam brachte er die Bruchstücke zusammen und beobachtete Dumbledore, gespannt auf eine Reaktion.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte sehen sollen. Ich kann die Träume normalerweise ausschließen, seit... seit dem, was im Ministerium passiert ist", rechtfertigte er sich zögerlich, „vielleicht..."  
  
Harry überlegte einen Moment.  
  
„Diese Steine, Professor, das könnten keine. ich meine..."  
  
„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore auf die unausgesprochene Frage, „Nicolas Flamel war der einzige, der einen Stein der Weisen besaß. Es existieren keine weiteren. Ich werde den Orden damit beauftragen", fügte er mehr zu sich selbst hinzu.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während Dumbledore etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament schrieb.  
  
Harry verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht und wartete, bis der Schulleiter seinen Aufschrieb beendet hatte.  
  
Schließlich räumte er den Bogen Papier beiseite.  
  
„Gibt es noch etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest, Harry?"Blaue, unergründliche Augen musterten ihn forschend.  
  
_Bellatrix..._  
  
„Ich..."  
  
„Crucio!"  
  
_„Ich habe..."  
_  
_Zorn, Wut, Hass, eine Woge, die ihn verschlang und ertränkte, es gab kein Entkommen...  
  
kranke Freude über Bellatrix' Schmerzen... Rache..._  
  
Das Verlangen, sich zu übergeben, wurde wieder stärker. Harry meinte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne lehnte und versuchte, Worte zu formen, die diese entsetzliche Last von seiner Brust nehmen würden.  
  
„Harry!"  
  
Auf einmal lag eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und richtete ihn sanft wieder auf.  
  
„Was ist passiert, Harry", Dumbledores Stimme war leise und besorgt.  
  
„Erzähle es mir, bevor ich es aus anderen Quellen erfahren muss."  
  
Es war eine Bitte, registrierte Harry, als er versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen, kein Befehl oder eine Aufforderung, sondern eine einfache Bitte, in der er fast einen leicht flehenden Unterton auszumachen glaubte.  
  
Er nahm einen erschöpften, schmerzenden Atemzug und wandte sich zu Dumbledore um.  
  
„Ich habe den ... den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzt", würgte er tonlos hervor und schaute in die alten Augen des Schulleiters, „auf Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille, dann senkte Dumbledore langsam seinen Blick.  
  
Harrys Gedanken rasten. Wie hatte er so etwas tun können? Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn dazu getrieben? War er tatsächlich nicht besser als Voldemort?  
  
Er fühlte, wie er zu zittern begann. Ein Mann wie Dumbledore konnte ihn nicht verstehen, ein Mann, der sich selbst so kontrollierte, gab sich nicht einfach seinem Hass hin. Er-  
  
„Oh Harry", unterbrach Dumbledore leise seine Gedanken, die Stimme gezeichnet von Schmerz und Bedauern, „Es tut mir leid, mein Junge. Es tut mir so leid..."  
  
„Ich... Aber Sie..."  
  
Harry verstand nicht.  
  
„Ich habe gehofft, dass dir das erspart bleiben würde. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen...", der alte Schulleiter blickte ihn wieder durchdringend an.  
  
„Du hast den Fluch schon einmal zu benutzen versucht, nicht wahr, Harry?"  
  
„Ja...", antwortete er heiser, „Im, im Ministerium, als ich Lestrange nachgerannt bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie......warum...", hilflos brach er ab. Es war so schwer, zu beschreiben, was er gefühlt hatte.  
  
„Ich konnte es spüren, als ich gekommen bin."  
  
„Wie...?"  
  
„Flüche, die dazu benutzt werden, anderen Schaden zuzufügen, hinterlassen einen Schatten auf der Person, die ihn ausgesprochen hat. Nur wenige nehmen ihn allerdings wahr."  
  
Harry rutschte nervös in seinem Stuhl umher. Er widerte sich selbst an. Wie hatte er nur so etwas tun können!  
  
_...anderen Schaden zuzufügen...  
_  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich leise.  
  
Er wusste, damit war es nicht wieder gut zu machen. Es war nie wieder gut zu machen. In dem Moment, in dem der Fluch zu wirken begann, hatte er etwas verloren. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, was es war, aber er wusste, dass er es nie wieder zurückbekommen würde.  
  
„Ich weiß, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore und seine blauen Augen fixierten einen Punkt hinter Harry, offenbar in seine lange Vergangenheit blickend.  
  
„Es ging mir genauso wie dir, als ich zum ersten Mal diesen Fluch benutzte. Ich war älter als du, doch der Fluch übt auf jeden dieselbe Wirkung aus. Wenn der Hass einmal groß genug war, wird er dich ein Leben lang begleiten und immer wieder einen Weg an die Oberfläche finden."  
  
Harry nickte und schluckte mühsam.  
  
Genau das war es, was ihm solche Angst machte. Der Hass war noch immer da, so sehr er auch verabscheute, was er getan hatte, ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte Blut gekostet und schrie nach mehr.  
  
Er erschauderte leicht.  
  
„ Ich und einige wenige haben gelernt ihn zu unterdrücken und seine Kraft in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Wir beherrschen die Schwarze Magie, doch wir benutzen sie niemals. Auch du wirst lernen, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Ich werde dir helfen. Das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen."  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide; Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Dann stand Dumbledore auf.  
  
„Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen. Ich halte es für besser, wenn du erst einmal nicht in den Gryffindorturm zurück kehrst."  
  
„Mhm", machte Harry und wandte sich zur Tür, um in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.  
  
„Nein, Harry. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du hier bleibst. Mr. Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas und Finnegan wollen dich zweifelsohne besuchen, aber Zeit zum Nachdenken wirst du im Krankenflügel nicht bekommen."  
  
Dankbar folgte Harry ihm in den hinteren Teil des Büros. Er wollte seinen Freunden noch nicht erklären müssen, was passiert war.  
  
Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte leicht die vier Ecken eines Spiegels aus grünem Glas an, der an einer Wand lehnte. Die glänzende Oberfläche verschmolz mit den dunklen Panelen der Wand dahinter und bildete das Rechteck einer Tür aus leicht irisierendem Material.  
  
Ein Türknauf in der Form eines Bonbons erschien; allerdings an der falschen Seite der Tür.  
  
„Also nein...", hörte Harry den Schulleiter irritiert murmeln, dann machte er eine wischende Bewegung mit seinem Stab und ein durchscheinendes Miniatur von Harry erschien, wand sich um den Türknauf, der darauf auf die richtige Seite sprang, und verschwand wieder.  
  
„Sicherheitsmaßnahme", erklärte Dumbledore, „Phineas konnte sehr paranoid sein."  
  
Er führte Harry in einen angrenzenden wie das Büro kreisrunden Raum.  
  
„Versuche zu schlafen, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt", er deutete auf ein breites Himmelbett, das die eine Seite des Zimmers einnahm, „Ich werde mich jetzt um Ms. Granger kümmern und ihre Eltern informieren."  
  
Mit einem leicht aufmunternden Lächeln verschwand er und Harry blieb allein zurück.  
  
Ausgelaugt legte er sich auf Dumbledores Bett und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen an die Decke.  
  
Wie hatte das nur passieren können.  
  
Was wusste er, das für Voldemort so wichtig war, dass er Wurmschwanz und Bellatrix schickte, es herauszufinden, so wichtig, dass Krum und Cho mit dem Leben dafür hatten bezahlen müssen.  
  
Wie hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen können, Bellatrix zu foltern. Wie sollte er das alles Ron erklären. Wie...?  
  
Erschöpft nahm er seine Brille ab und legte sie auf das kleine Nachttischchen, das neben dem Bett stand. Seine brennenden Augen reibend rollte er sich auf die Seite; er musste wieder seine Gedanken leeren.  
  
Voldemort würde keine Schwachstelle mehr an ihm finden.  
  
.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Fortsetzung folgt .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....  
  
Reviewantworten (Das sind diesesmal so wenig enttäuscht guckt):  
  
**Mono.tonie:** Soviel zum Thema Cho Chang...  
  
Ich mag, ähm mochte, sie auch nicht. Offensichtlich.

**Yanis Tamiem:** Daaaaanke!!!! :-D

**flemming:** Tut mir leid wegen dem Cliffie... Oder auch nicht g

As usual: **READ and REVIEW**

(warum gab es fürs letzte Pitelchen nur so wenig????)

glg eure ginoeh

****


	11. Ron und Malfoy, Teil1

Disclaimer: Neeeeiiiiin, mir gehörts immer noch nicht. Hmpf

Ähm, tja, tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich so lange nicht updaten konnte. Sind jetzt endgültig ungezogen und mussten das www vorübergehend abstellen. Aber jetzt wird alles besser. Ehrlich.

Vielsurfertarif!!!!!!!!! Juhu!

Anmerkung: Schaut mal bei meiner neuen Fic rein. Ist englisch und auch über HP!!!

Jetzt geht es aber sofort weiter. Reviewantworten gibts am Ende des Kapitels:

****

**Kapitel 10, Teil 1**

****

**Ron ****und Malfoy**

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen, doch er wusste sofort, wo er sich befand.

Es war stockdunkel und einzig die unscharfen Schemen der langsam verblassenden Sterne, die durch ein Fenster über dem Bett ihre Schatten an die Decke warfen, zeigten ihm, dass es erst in ein paar Stunden dämmern würde.

Harry tastete nach seiner Brille, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war.

Hastig schob er sich die Gläser vor die Augen und sah sich um.

In einem großen Lehnstuhl aus Plüsch saß Albus Dumbledore, offenbar tief schlafend.

Leise, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, stieg Harry aus dem Bett und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Sein Gewissen befand, dass es äußerst unhöflich gewesen war, den alten Schulleiter in einem Sessel schlafen zu lassen, und selbst das Bett zu beanspruchen.

Unhörbar stieß er die Luft aus.

Wo war sein Gewissen denn gewesen, als er den Cruciatus- Fluch benutzte?!

Da hatte es geschwiegen!

Unschlüssig sah er sich in Dumbledores Büro um.

Was sollte er tun?

Schlafen, das wusste er, war jetzt unmöglich, aber in den Gryffindorturm mochte er erst recht nicht. Auf der Suche nach etwas, das seine Gedanken für ein paar Stunden davon abhalten würde, an Hogsmead zu denken, ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern.

An einem Regal voller Bücher hielt er inne.

Lesen, ja, das würde ihn ablenken.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und entzündete mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen, die reihum im ganzen Büro verteilt waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry völlig in ein Buch über verschiedene Verwandlungszauber vertieft und nach weiteren zwei Stunden hatte er den Verkleidungszauber, den er im Sommer gelernt hatte, verbessert.

Er konnte nun, mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung zwar aber immerhin, nicht nur die Farbe und Länge seiner Haare verändern, sondern auch die Färbung seiner Augen und die Pigmentierung seiner Haut.

Zu Harrys Enttäuschung konnten die beiden letzteren Verwandlungen auch mit höchster Konzentration nur eine halbe Stunde gehalten werden.

Immer wieder musste er an Tom Vorlost Riddel denken, den hübschen Vertrauensschüler, dessen Gesicht nun die hässliche Fratze Lord Voldemorts darstellte.

Mit einem unheimlichen Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, bewegte er sich langsam vor den Spiegel, der neben dem Kamin hing. Er starrte in seine eigenen Augen, sein Spiegelbild nicht wirklich sehend, und allmählich hellte sich seine Haut auf, bis sie weiß zu schimmern begann.

Sein rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihm nun bis auf die Schultern und als er seine Augen nach einem kurzen Zwinkern wieder öffnete, leuchteten sie in einem giftigen Rot.

Eine jüngere Version Voldemorts blickte ihm entgegen.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ Harry aus seiner Trance fahren und er wirbelte erschrocken herum.

Augenblicklich nahmen seine Haut und Augen wieder ihren normalen Farbton an.

Die Frage, die ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf fuhr, wurde durch die nächsten Sätze Dumbledores beantwortet.

„Du bist begabt, Harry, keine Frage", sagte er und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, „Doch ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du mit deiner Verwandlung gerade bezwecken wolltest."

Also hatte er es gesehen.

Harry schwieg; er wusste es ja selbst nicht. Die Stille zog sich in die Länge und Dumbledores intensive, blaue Augen musterten ihn müßig.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er schließlich nachdenklich, „wollte ich mich daran erinnern, was passieren kann, wenn man seinen Hass nicht kontrolliert."

Dumbledore zwinkerte kurz, als ob er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen worden war, doch er beließ es bei dieser Antwort.

„Es ist Zeit", sagte er ruhig, „kommst du mit mir in die Große Halle, oder möchtest du noch ein wenig warten? Du weißt, ich muss erklären, was passiert ist."

„Was ist mit Hermine?", lenkte Harry ab, „Wo ist sie? Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Es geht ihr gut, Harry", meinte der Schulleiter beruhigend, „Sie liegt im Krankenflügel und schläft. Du und Mr. Weasly könnt sie vielleicht später besuchen."

GUT?!

Harry schrie in Gedanken auf.

Wie konnte es ihr gut gehen? Er hatte doch gesehen, dass sie völlig zusammengebrochen war.

„In Ordnung", sagte er kurz angebunden, „Ich komme mit in die Große Halle. Irgendwann muss ich dort ohnehin wieder rein. Warum nicht jetzt?"

Dumbledore sah einen Moment lang überrascht aus, doch er nickte.

Mit diesem Tonfall hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, dachte Harry düster, als sie durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge des Schlosses hasteten. Er war seltsam zufrieden, Dumbledore auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt zu haben.

Wie schon im Jahr zuvor ärgerte er sich wieder maßlos über dessen unnatürliche Ruhe.

„Wissen die Schüler schon etwas?", fragte er ein wenig später, als sie sich der Großen Halle näherten. Sein kurz aufwallender Unmut über Dumbledore war dem Unbehagen über die bevorstehende Erklärung gewichen.

„Marietta muss doch etwas erzählt haben."

Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, wie effektiv die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts arbeitete.

„Das hätte sie wohl", seufzte Dumbledore und machte vor der Tür zur Halle halt, „doch sie ist uns Lehrern nachgeschlichen, während Professor Snape und Hagrid die übrigen Schüler wieder ins Schloss führten. Es wurde ihnen gesagt, dass es eine anonyme Warnung vor einem Angriff gegeben habe. Ms. Edgecombe wollte wohl wissen, was Ms. Chang, Ms. Granger und dir zugestoßen ist, doch sie steht unter Schock, seit sie die beiden Leichen gesehen hat. Momentan liegt sie im Krankenflügel."

Harry fragte sich, ob sich der Mangel an Information gut oder schlecht für ihn auswirken würde.

Als sie schließlich die Halle betraten, erstarben die aufgeregten Stimmen, die bisher zu hören gewesen waren. Offenbar war die gesamte Schülerschaft versammelt.

Aller Blicke lagen auf ihm und dem Schulleiter und Harry war froh, als er seinen Platz erreicht hatte und sich den Augen seiner Mitschüler entziehen konnte.

Ron drückte ihn energisch auf einen Stuhl.

„Wo warst du? Und wo sind Hermine und...", er stockte kurz und runzelte die Stirn, „Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert, Harry?"

Ginny, die ihnen gegenüber saß, wandte den Blickt von Dumbledore ab, der gerade den Lehrertisch erreichte.

„Wow", meinte sie und musterte ihn, „Steht dir aber gut. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ein Verwandlungszauber", murmelte Harry abwesend.

Er hatte völlig vergessen, sein Haar wieder zu kürzen.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, stand Dumbledore auf.

„Liebe Studenten", begann er ernst und kein Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen, „Ich weiß, ihr seid gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was gestern in Hogsmead tatsächlich geschehen ist, doch zuerst möchte ich mich für die Notlüge entschuldigen, mit der ich euch wieder ins Schloss bringen ließ. Es gab keine Warnung vor einem Angriff."

Er schwieg kurz und Harry bemerkte, wie sich seine linke Hand zur Faust ballte.

Als er wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme ungewöhnlich rau.

„Es gab _tatsächlich_ einen Angriff", sein Blick schweifte über die Halle und blieb am Tisch der Ravenclaws hängen.

„Ms. Chang und Viktor Krum sind dabei ums Leben gekommen."

Ein Sturm von erschrockenen Schreien, Schluchzern und ungläubigem Gemurmel brach los, nur Malfoy und Blaise Zabini sahen gelassen, geradezu erfreut aus.

Harry riss seinen Blick von ihnen los und starrte die Tischplatte vor ihm an, in der Hoffnung, seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten.

Am liebsten hätte er die beiden in die nächste Woche gehext.

Dumbledores weitere Worte rauschten ungehört an ihm vorbei und erst, als sich tiefes Schweigen über die Schüler senkte, blickte er wieder auf. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore seine Rolle in der Geschichte weitgehend verschwiegen hatte.

Als nach scheinbar endloser Zeit wieder leises Gemurmel einsetzte, wandte er sich Ron und Ginny zu, die ihn mir schreckensbleichen Gesichtern ansahen.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Ron tonlos, als ob er Dumbledores Worten ohne seine Zustimmung keinen Glauben schenken konnte, „Cho und Krum sind tot... und Hermine...ist..."

Er brach ab und sackte in sich zusammen, als Harry schwer nickte.

„Ja, Ron", sagte er schlicht und griff nach einem Krug mit Kürbissaft, um seinen Blicken auszuweichen. Harry hatte geglaubt, er könnte seine eigenen Gefühle vielleicht verbergen, doch seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er die hälfte des Kruges auf das Tischtuch schüttete, bevor er sein Vorhaben erfolglos aufgab.

Stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf in seinen Händen und war dankbar, dass die langen Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. Eine kurze Weile verharrte er so und hoffte, dass die Welt um ihn herum einfach verschwinden würde, wenn er sie ignorierte.

Natürlich tat sie das nicht.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk erhob sich Harry.

Ein taubes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und begrub das Entsetzen über das, was geschehen war irgendwo tief in ihm. Er wusste, dass es bald mit ganzer Kraft über ihn hinwegschwemmen würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich dann würde beherrschen können.

„Ich muss meine Bücher holen", murmelte er und zog Ron hoch, „Komm schon. Komm mit."

Mechanisch folgten er und Ginny Harry aus der Halle, genauso wie die neugierigen Blicke von einigen duzend Schülern.

Sie schwiegen, während sie die Gänge in Richtung Gryffindorturm entlang liefen. Erst als das Portraitloch hinter ihnen zugefallen war (Die Fette Dame hatte sie mitleidig angesehen und hörbar geschnieft) und sie sich im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, ließ sich Harry mit einem halb erstickten Schluchzer in einen Sessel fallen; doch schnell nahm er sich wieder zusammen.

Er wollte vor Ron und Ginny keine Schwäche zeigen, nein, die beiden benötigten jetzt eher seine Hilfe als er die ihrige.

„Dumbledore sagt, Hermine geht es relativ gut. Wir können sie heute Abend besuchen, wenn du willst."

„Gut", meinte Ron abwesend und mit glasigen Augen, „Gut, das werden wir tun."

Er blickte auf seine Uhr.

„Wir sind spät dran", sagte er unnatürlich munter, „wir sollten zu Verteidigung gehen."

Er stand auf und stieg durch das Portraitloch.

„Beeil dich, Harry."

Harry hastete in den Schlafsaal und griff sich seine Tasche, dann wandte er sich an Ginny, die bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Alles ok?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, ja, geht schon", sagte sie zittrig, „Es ist bestimmt nur der Schock. Ich wird schon wieder. Aber Ron..."

Harry nickte.

„Ich pass auf, dass nichts passiert", versicherte er ihr beruhigend.

Der Tag zog sich endlos hin, doch Harry erlebte alles durch einen dichten Nebel, der ihn von allen anderen abzuschirmen schien. Ein paar Mal versuchte er, ein Gespräch mit Ron anzufangen, erhielt jedoch nur einsilbige oder gar keine Antworten.

Irgendwann gab er es auf und ließ sich durch die Unterrichtsstunden treiben, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was gesprochen wurde.

Erst als er sich nach dem Abendessen, dessen bloßer Anblick ihm schon Übelkeit bereitet hatte, mit Ron auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machte, erwachte er aus seiner Lethargie.

Ron ging hibbelig neben ihm her.

„Und Dumbledore hat gesagt, es geht Hermine gut?", fragte er nun schon etwa zum zehnten Mal.

Anstatt wie die letzten 15 Minuten nur mit ‚Ja' zu antworten, beschloss Harry, ein wenig genauer zu werden. Er wollte nicht, dass Ron von diesem Besuch Wunder erwartete.

„So hat er es ausgedrückt, aber..."

Bei Harrys ‚aber' erstarb Rons Lächeln

„...aber ich, nun ja..., es geht ihr nicht richtig _gut._ Ich meine..."

Er seufzte unbehaglich.

„Siehst du", begann er von Neuem, „es war schrecklich für sie. Ich hab sie gesehen..."

Harrys Stimme wurde unwillkürlich leiser, als er die Szene wieder vor sich sah.

„Sie stand wohl unter Schock, sie hat nicht geredet, sich nicht bewegt... Sie lag einfach nur neben Krums Leiche und hat vor sich hin gestarrt."

Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden.

Ron war weiß geworden und Harry hoffte, dass er nicht ohnmächtig werden würde. Er wusste, dass er Hermine trotz ihres ständigen Geplänkels liebte wie eine Schwester.

Vielleicht sogar noch mehr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine reden wird", sagte er schließlich sanft und nahm Ron, der inzwischen stehen geblieben war am Arm, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es gut ist, wenn wir für sie da sind."

Ron nickte abrupt.

„Ist in Ordnung", krächzte er heiser, „Danke."

Innerlich schüttelte Harry überrascht den Kopf.

Seit wann bitte konnte _er_, der unsensibelste Zauberer diesseits des Ärmelkanals, so beruhigend wirken? Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie er es plötzlich geschafft hatte, seine Worte so verständnisvoll klingen zu lassen.

Zögernd stießen sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und wurden prompt von Madam Pomfreys leiser, aber barscher Stimme empfangen.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, wollt... Ach Sie sind es", unterbrach sie sich nach einem genaueren Blick auf die beiden unerwünschten Eindringlinge.

„Der Direktor hat mich über ihren Besuch informiert", sagte die Krankenschwester.

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, was sie von dieser Tatsache hielt.

„Ms. Granger liegt dort drüben", sie deutete auf ein Bett am anderen Ende des Krankensaales, das durch Vorhänge von neugierigen Blicken abgeschirmt war.

Alle anderen Betten waren leer, also musste Marietta schon wieder auf den Beinen sein, überlegte Harry.

Madam Pomfrey führte sie zu Hermine, nicht ohne leise Schimpftiraden über unvernünftige Schüler und noch unvernünftigere Schulleiter vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Und machen Sie ja keinen Lärm", ermahnte sie, als sie sich ihrem Büro zuwandte, „Das arme Mädchen braucht Ruhe. Wenn ich erfahre, dass Sie sie aufgeregt haben, dann werden Sie den Rest des Schuljahres Bettpfannen säubern. Ich muss in die Kerker, neue Heiltränke holen. Ich warne Sie, wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass..."

Harry und Ron lauschten ungerührt ihren Drohungen und atmeten auf, als die Krankenschwester mit einem letzten missbilligenden Blick den Saal verließ.

Es verhielt sich genau so, wie Harry vorrausgesagt hatte, Hermine war jetzt ruhig, doch sie sprach nicht mit ihnen und schien sie auch nicht richtig wahrzunehmen.

Sie waren etwa eine halbe Stunde schweigend an ihrem Bett gesessen, als Ron die Frage stellte, vor der sich Harry schon die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet hatte.

„Warum musste das passieren?", verzweifelt sah Ron ihn an, „Es gab doch überhaupt keinen Grund, warum..."

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war also so weit. Alles, ermahnte er sich, er durfte nichts auslassen. Ron war beinahe etwas wie sein Bruder, er hatte das Recht, alles zu erfahren.

Dann begann er zu erzählen.

Er blickte Ron nicht an, sondern betrachtete interessiert das Gestell des Bettes neben ihm.

„Du hast den Cruciatus-Fluch benutzt?", brach Ron schließlich die Stille, die sich nach seiner Erzählung breit gemacht hatte.

Ein seltsamer Klang lag in diesen Worten und Harry sah verwirrt auf.

Ron sah ihn entsetzt an und stand dann hastig auf.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du... gerade du..."Abscheu mischte sich den Blick seines besten Freundes, doch das war nicht möglich; Ron verstand ihn, er würde wissen, warum er es getan hatte.

„Wie konntest du nur!"

Ron spie die Worte geradezu aus und sie trafen Harry wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er stand auf; er wollte auf Ron zugehen und es ihm noch mal erklären; bestimmte hatte er es nur nicht richtig verstanden.

Doch Ron wich zurück.

„Ich glaub das nicht", zischte er, „Und das, obwohl du Nevilles Eltern gesehen hast. Du weißt, was der Fluch anrichtet, du hast ihn verdammt noch mal selbst erlebt!!!"

„Ron", begann Harry mir zitternder Stimme und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Ich-"

„Fass mich nicht an!", schnappte Ron, „Was wollten die Todesser überhaupt von Hermine! Sie wollten etwas, das _du_ weißt, das _du_ wahrscheinlich sogar besitzt. Was ist es, Harry!? Ist es das wert?"

Er deutete auf Hermine.

„Oder das Leben von Cho? Und Krum?!"

„Bitte, Ron, lass es mich erklären", flüsterte Harry, „ich weiß nicht-"

„Oder vielleicht ist es sogar noch mehr wert?", schrie Ron, „Ich weiß, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst. Die ganze Zeit schon. Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du!"

Er holte tief Luft und fuhr leiser, aber nicht weniger zornig fort, „Wenn du uns nicht vertraust, ist das eine Sache, aber wenn deswegen Hermine gefoltert wird und Leute sterben müssen, geht das für meinen Geschmack zu weit."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Harry blieb erstarrt neben Hermines Bett stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade eben geschehen war.

Ron...

Er hatte keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass er ihn verstehen würde. Er presste eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund und setzte sich kraftlos auf den Rand des Bettes.

Ein paar Minuten saß er bewegungslos da und ließ die Stille des Krankenflügels auf sich einwirken.

Natürlich würde Ron nach einem Grund für all das suchen, das war ihm von vorneherein klar gewesen, aber wie konnte er denken, dass Harry etwas wusste oder besaß, für das er das Leben seiner Freunde opfern würde?

Ron wusste es doch besser.

War der Tag im Ministerium nicht Beweis genug gewesen?

Lieber würde er selbst sterben, als freiwillig jemanden so zu verraten.

Ron konnte nicht ernsthaft an das glauben, was er gesagt hatte, oder?

Harry stand wieder auf. Ihm war nun entschieden schlecht. Entschuldigend sah er die bewegungslose Hermine an.

„Tut mir leid, dass du das mit anhören musstest", sagte er leise, „Und es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Wenn..."

Wenn, wenn, wenn!

Er konnte jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr ändern. Rasch ging er aus dem Zimmer und streifte den äußerst blassgesichtigen Snape, der mit einigen Flaschen im Arm vor der Tür stand, nur mit einem kurzen Blick.

Als er ein wenig später den Schlafsaal betrat, lag Ron schon im Bett und hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. Harry war froh darüber; er hätte wahrscheinlich nicht die Kraft oder Geduld aufgebracht, nochmals mit ihm zu streiten oder auch nur seinem zornigen und angewiderten Blick ausgesetzt zu sein.

Nach einer unangenehmen Nacht voll verworrener Träume stand Harry früh auf und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die große Halle. Es waren nur wenige Schüler dort; die meisten, so wie Ron, schliefen noch, doch die anwesenden begannen bei Harrys Anblick sofort zu tuscheln.

Marietta hatte also geredet.

Verärgert setzte er sich und fing ohne großen Appetit an zu frühstücken. Nach und nach tröpfelten die restlichen Schüler herein. Neville leistete ihm Gesellschaft, doch Ron verzog sich mit Dean und Seamus ans andere Ende des Gryffindortisches, von wo aus er ihm finstere Blicke zuwarf.

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Neville beruhigend, „Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass es toll war, was du gemacht hast, aber ich kann es in etwa nachvollziehen."

Er sah Harry traurig an.

„Du weißt es?!", keuchte Harry und verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft.

„Hat Ron es euch erzählt?"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es jemand vom Ministerium erfuhr und das würde bedeuten, dass er nach Askaban käme. Die Unverzeilichen Flüche hatten ihren Namen schließlich nicht umsonst erhalten!

„Nein, nein", beschwichtigte ihn Neville, „Aber ich bin heute Nacht aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Du hast im Schlaf geredet und ich habe dir eine Weile zugehört. Danach konnte ich natürlich erst recht nicht mehr schlafen", setzte er trocken hinzu.

Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium im vergangenen Sommer schien der schüchterne Junge endlich zu ein wenig Selbstvertrauen gefunden zu haben. Harry hatte das schon öfters während des Unterrichtes bemerkt.

„Klar, ich weiß nicht alles", fuhr Neville ernst fort, „aber genug, um Rons Reaktion und deine zu verstehen."

Harry schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf; er hatte also im Schlaf gesprochen. Das hätte ganz schön dumm ausgehen können. Vielleicht sollte er besser Schweigezauber um sein Bett sprechen, bevor er schlafen ging. Vieles von dem, was er wusste, konnte in den falschen Händen eine Katastrophe anrichten.

„Neville", begann er, doch er wurde sogleich unterbrochen.

„Ich sag natürlich keinem was. Das würde Ron auch nicht tun. Er hat nur gesagt, ihr hättet einen kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt. Ich meine, wer würde schon glauben, dass du wegen Sirius Black, nun ja..."

Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass er für dich gekämpft hat, aber die anderen..."

„Danke", murmelte Harry leise.

Mit Verständnis gerade von dieser Seite hatte er nicht gerechnet und das trotz dem, was die Todesser einst Nevilles Eltern angetan hatten. Er könnte enttäuscht sein und ihn verurteilen, doch was hatte _Ron_ für ein Recht, zu beurteilen, was er getan hatte? Ron hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeutete, jemanden zu verlieren, dem man nahe stand, oder, in Nevilles Fall, zu wissen, dass man nie von ihm erkannt werden würde. Ron mit seinen sechs Geschwistern und liebevollen Eltern wusste gar nichts!

Als Harry, in Gedanken noch immer bei Ron, aufstehen wollte, kündigte lautes Flügelschlagen und Eulengekreische die Ankunft der Morgenpost an. Zwei Eulen des Schwarms, der durch die hohen Fenster der Großen Halle flatterte, kamen direkt auf ihn zugeflogen, während eine dritte zuerst unschlüssig über Hermines leerem Platz schwebte und sich dann entschloss, ebenfalls Harry anzusteuern.

Diese Eule stellte offensichtlich den Tagespropheten zu, den Hermine jeden Morgen zu lesen pflegte. In den vergangenen Wochen war nichts Interessantes darin gestanden. Zumindest nichts, das Hermine eine Erwähnung wert gewesen wäre. Voldemort war in der letzten Zeit unnatürlich ruhig gewesen.

Jetzt jedoch beschlich Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er einen Knut herauskramte, um die ungeduldige Posteule zu bezahlen. Würde schon von dem Angriff berichtet werden oder hatte Dumbledore den Deckel darauf gehalten?

Tags zuvor zumindest war noch nichts zu lesen gewesen, sonst wären die Schüler von der Ansprache des Schulleiters nicht so verstört gewesen, das wusste er.

Bevor er jedoch einen Blick auf die Titelseite zu werfen wagte, nahm er Hedwig und der fremden Eule ihre Briefe ab und verstaute sie in seinem Umhang. Die Schneeeule schmiegte sich vorsichtig an seinen Arm, als ob sie ihm mit ihrer Nähe ein kleines bisschen Trost spenden wollte, der Waldkauz jedoch flog mit einem zutraulichen Schnabelklappern wieder davon.

Na dann los, dachte Harry tief Luft holend und schlug die Zeitung auf, wobei Neville ihm schweigend über die Schulter sah.

Da war es.

Unübersehbar stand die Überschrift in riesigen Lettern auf der ersten Seite.

**Todesserangriff in Hogsmead**

_**Lesen Sie wie Harry Potter einen 3. Mord verhindert**_

_**Und: **_

_**Harry Potters Beziehung zu den Opfern**_

_**(Artikel wird fortgesetzt auf den Seiten drei, fünf und sieben)**_

Darunter prangte eine bewegte Fotographie, die die Lichtung bei der Heulenden Hütte zeigte, auf der es vor Ministeriumsmitarbeitern nur so wimmelte.

Harry schluckte unbehaglich und spähte über den Rand der Zeitung in die Große Halle. Der Artikel schien sich gerade erst zu verbreiten, doch er konnte schon wieder einen Haufen Zweitklässler sehen, die ihn tuschelnd beobachteten; am Slytherintisch regte sich nichts.

Schicksalsergeben senkte er den Blick auf die kleinbedruckte Seite und begann zu lesen.

_Wie unsere schockierten Reporter am Montag Vormittag aus öffentlicher Quelle erfuhren, ereignete tags zuvor in Hogsmead, welches das Ausflugsziel der ahnungslosen Hogwartsstudenten gewesen war, ein Angriff mehrerer Todesser._

_Die Tragödie nahm zur Mittagszeit ihren dramatischen Verlauf und nur dem beherzten Eingreifen des vor einigen Monaten zu Unrecht verachteten jungen Harry Potters ist es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht noch entsetzlicher endete. _

_Der Pressesprecher des Ministeriums, Percy Weasley, teilte unserem Reporter wenig auskunftsfreudig mit, dass über den Verlauf und die Ursache des schockierenden Vorfalls keine Tatsachen bekannt seien._

_Er bestätigte jedoch das Gerücht, dass es zwei Opfer gegeben habe:_

„_Wir bedauern zutiefst, Nachricht geben zu müssen, dass der international bekannte und beliebte Quidditchspieler Victor Krum dem Angriff zum Opfer gefallen ist, ebenso wie die Siebtklässlerin Cho Chang, Tochter des chinesischen Botschafters, die unseren Ermittlungen zufolge mit Mr. Potter an den Ort des Geschehens kam, um zu helfen. Beide Familien sind über die Umstände des Todes ihrer Kinder informiert worden und wir bitten sie, sie nicht mit Fragen zu belästigen."_

_Trotz der kurzen und barschen Meldung konnte unser Reporter herausfinden, dass ein weiteres Mädchen, Hermine Granger, den Angriff dank ihres engen Freundes Harry unverletzt überlebte._

_Ein Interview mit ihr oder mit Mr. Potter konnten unsere Reporter nicht erreichen._

_Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Vorsitzender des Wizengamot, teilte mit, dass Ms. Granger sich im Moment in vorsorglicher medizinischer Betreuung befinde und sprach im Namen von Harry Potter, der es vorziehe im Stillen zu trauern, den beiden Familien der Opfer sein Beileid aus._

_Wir respektieren die Trauer des Jungen, der lebt, und der sich wieder einmal mehr als Held erwiesen hat und gedenken der beiden Getöteten und ihrer verzweifelten Familien._

_Unseren Reportern sind jedoch verlässliche Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass Peter Pettigrew, der vor 15 Jahren beim Anschlag des berüchtigten Sirius Black, dessen Tod erst kürzlich bestätigt wurde, angeblich ums Leben gekommen ist, einer der Todesser in Hogsmead gewesen sein soll. _

_Die sich dadurch aufwerfende Frage nach Blacks Schuld an jenem berüchtigten Massaker, die Harry Potter bereits vor mehr als zwei Jahren erfolglos anzweifelte, wird dadurch unerwartet virulent. _

_Wir werden Sie, verehrte Leser über dies und die damit verbundenen weitreichenden Folgen auf dem Laufenden halten._

_**Lesen Sie auf den Seiten zwei, vier und sechs:**_

_**Warum ließ Dumbledore seine Schützlinge nach Hogsmead**_

_**Wo waren die Auroren, als man sie brauchte**_

_**Wann wacht Fudge auf: Die politischen Folgen von Nachlässigkeit**_

**__**

Warum! Warum mussten sie in alten Wunden stochern!?

Harry starrte dumpf vor sich hin brütend auf die Zeitung, ohne die Buchstaben wirklich zu sehen. Die Ironie des Schicksals bohrte sich tief in den kaum verarbeiteten Schmerz um Sirius' Tod. Endlich dämmerte es jemandem, endlich kam jemand der ganzen, ungerechten Wahrheit auf die Spur, aber es war zu spät.

Sirius war tot.

tot.tot.tot.tot....arrgh....verdammt!!!

War es nicht völlig gleich, ob die Leute nun an seine Unschuld glaubten oder nicht?

Was bedeutete schon Gerechtigkeit für einen leeren Namen?

Mit einem mühsam neutral gehaltenen Gesichtsausdruck, doch vor Zorn und Schmerz lodernden Augen, pfefferte Harry die Zeitung auf den Tisch und verursachte damit das jähe Ende eines Kürbissaftkruges und einer Müslischüssel, die beide geräuschvoll am Boden zerschellten.

In der entstandenen Stille spürte er die Blicke der Schüler auf sich, doch er achtete nicht auf sie, sondern schnappte sich seine Bücher und spurtete eilig aus der Halle.

Vor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer bemerkte er, dass Neville ihm gefolgt war.

„Das tut mir leid", murmelte er und sah Harry unsicher an. Verständnislos blickte dieser zurück.

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Na das mit deinem Paten. Das Ministerium handelt immer zu spät", ein leicht bitterer Unterton hatte sich in Nevilles Stimme geschlichen.

„Fudge taugt einfach nichts. Oma sagt, dass wenn..."

Doch er wurde unterbrochen, als der kleine Professor Flitwick sein Klassenzimmer aufschloss und mit piepsiger Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Unterricht zu lenken begann.

Erst kurz vor dem Läuten fielen Harry die beiden anderen Briefe wieder ein, die er achtlos in seinen Umhang geschoben hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und begann zu lesen, ein wachsames Auge immer auf Flitwick gerichtet, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

Der erste, den er dem Waldkauz abgenommen hatte, war von Hagrid.

_Harry, _

_es ist wirklich schrecklich, was passiert ist. Komm doch heute_

_Abend mit Ron zu mir. Ne Tasse Tee mit Freunden tut dir _

_bestimmt gut. Sag McGonagall bescheid, wenn ihr geht. Sie_

_wird euch begleiten. Anordnung von Dumbledore ist das. Ihr_

_dürft jetzt nich mehr allein raus._

_Bis dann, Hagrid_

Der zweite begann ohne Anrede.

_Das ist absolut furchtbar! Wir haben von Albus nichts_

_erfahren, kein Sterbenswörtchen. Hat sich noch nicht _

_einmal blicken lassen! Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es dir_

_geht, nach allen, was letzten Sommer passiert ist. Ich _

_werde so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen._

_Remus_

Harry unterdrückte so etwas wie ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen und schmiss beim Klang des Gongs seine Bücher in seine Tasche. Zusammen mit den anderen, die ihm nur hin und wieder merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen (abgesehen von Ron, der ihn links liegen ließ) verließ er das freundliche Zimmer und ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung entzündete sich irgendwo in seinem Magen, der ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme in ihm verbreitete.

Hagrid wollte ihm helfen, Remus würde extra aus London kommen...

Trotz dem Streit mit Ron war er nicht ganz allein.

Dass besagter Ron eben von Hagrid in dessen Brief erwähnt worden war, beschloss er zu ignorieren.

Als er aber in den düsteren und klammen Kerkern ankam, in denen er nun zwei Stunden lang Snape ertragen musste, verflüchtigte sich dieser Funke so schnell wie Belladonnaessenz in Bezoarelixier (1).

Malfoy, seine beiden Leibwächter und Theodore Nott versperrten den schmalen Gang, während ein paar Slytherinmädchen sich giggelnd um Pansy Parkinson geschart hatten.

„So so, da kommt also unser aller Held", schnarrte Malfoy höhnisch, „na Potty, was ist denn mit dem Wiesel passiert, es ist dir heute noch gar nicht in deinen heiligen Arsch gekrochen. Hat das Liebespaar etwa gestritten?"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum dich das interessieren sollte, Malfoy", sagte er kalt und scheinbar ungerührt, doch seine Hand legte sich um den Griff seines Zauberstabes.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie eine Gruppe Ravenclaws in einiger Entfernung zu ihnen stehen blieben.

„Nun, Potty, was-"

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Daddy?", unterbrach er den Blondschopf harsch und ging zum Gegenangriff über, „Ist er wieder zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt? Hat er ihm den Umhang abgeküsst? Das ist ja so wiederlich, wie-"

Malfoys Hand zuckte zu seinem Zauberstab, doch eine Stimme unterbrach sie mit falscher Sanftheit.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug, Mr. Potter. Ich habe ihnen schon oft genug gesagt, dass sie den Dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen nennen sollen."

Harry wirbelte herum in der Erwartung, in Snapes boshaft lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken, doch der blasse Zaubertranklehrer wich seinem Blick aus.

„Worauf warten Sie? Auf den Weltuntergang? Die Stunde hat schon längst begonnen?"

Er starrte Susan Bones und Terry Boot, die sich langsam in Bewegung setzten, böse an, doch wieder vermied er es, Harry anzusehen.

Die darauffolgende Stunde verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig. Harry hatte einen einzelnen Platz ganz hinten ergattert, auf dem er Malfoys Sticheleien nicht hören musste.

Was ihn allerdings irritierte, war das Verhalten von Snape.

Immer, wenn er glaubte, Harry bemerkte es nicht, schaute er ihn kurz und durchdringend an, nur um bei der kleinsten Kopfbewegung Harrys seine Augen wieder abzuwenden.

Harry bekam allmählich Kopfschmerzen davon, ständig schielen zu müssen, um Snape zu beobachten und entschloss sich zur Offensivstrategie.

Als er das nächste mal die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters auf sich ruhen spürte, hob er ruckartig den Kopf und starrte unverwandt zurück. Einen Moment lang, bis Snape den Blick abwandte, schien er in den obsidianschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers lesen zu können, doch der Eindruck verflüchtigte sich rasch.

Empathie und Verständnis waren Regungen, zu denen Snape, nach Harrys Erfahrung zu urteilen, nicht fähig war. Das war unmöglich.

Die restliche Stunde verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Er hatte sich getäuscht.

Hatte er wirklich?

.... .... ... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... Fortsetzung folgt .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ....

Soooo viele neue Reviewer. Ist das schön!!! g

**janine black:** Ohhhh, tut mir ganz ganz arg doll sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest :-(

**Yanis Tamiem:** Dankeschön, mein Yanislein ;-)

**Momo-chan21989:** bezüglich Türknauf: ISt nur ne Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Wenn der Knauf an der falschen Seite ist, heißt das, dass ne Person rein will, die keine Erlaubnis dazu hat. (hier Harry) Das musste Dumbledore erst ändern.

**Alex Black5:** So schnell war ich wohl nicht... Und wegen dem Crucio... Weiß ich noch nicht. Mal sehen, was sich so ergibt.

**Quizer: **Das hab ich so nicht gesagt lol. Aber was 'dauerhaftes' mit 16 Jahren? Ich denke, wenn er jemanden liebt, dann richtig. So etwas wie mit Cho wird ihm wohl nicht mehr passieren. Ne richtige Beziehung? Vielleicht mit 16, 75? Oder 17?

**Cho: **Danke für das Lob!!!

**yvi:** Uiii, du bis auch neu, gell? Das Chap war wohl nicht schlecht!!! Danke fürs Kommi!

**flemming:** Du hast den richtigen Track der Story gefunden. Alles überzeugend soweit?

**suffer:** (Interessanter Name... ) Ab jetzt beeile ich mich etwas mehr. Danke!!!

**H.P.:** Thanx. Ich strenge mich an :-)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Das hier war der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich...

Ich liebe Reviews, aber das wisst ihr ja schon.

Also: **R&R**

eure ginoeh


	12. Ron und Malfoy, Teil2

Hallihallohallöle alle zusammen!!!

Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich inzwischen mehr als nur 49 Reviews habe. Das ist irgendwie sehr demotivierend. Nicht, dass ihr jetzt beleidigt seid, oder so, ich freue mich (fast) immer, wenn ich eines bekomme, doch ich hatte gedacht, es wären inzwischen mehr.

**Condor, wenn du keine anständige Kritik schreiben kannst, dann schreib besser gar nicht. Ich entwickle diese Story so, wie ich will. **

Ähm, nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, es wird tatsächlich Harry/Ron. Ich mag dieses Pairing ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Es ging gerade lediglich ums Prinzip. Ehrlich mal...

So. Sorry, aber das musste ich los werden. Da seht ihr mal, was ein einziges Review anrichten kann. Ich bin so sauer geworden, dass ich mir ernsthaft überlegt habe, ob ich die Story nicht eine Weile ruhen lassen soll.

Nein, keine Angst, das mach ich natürlich nicht.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present..._

**Kapitel 10, Teil2 **

**Ron und Malfoy**

Gegen 5 Uhr machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro. Er fand es zwar äußerst unnütz und lästig, sich von einem Lehrer zu Hagrid begleiten lassen zu müssen, denn was konnte auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts schon großartig passieren, doch er konnte auch nicht den Willen finden, unter seinem Tarnumhang zur Hütte zu schleichen; zumal Hagrid ihn ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte, die Hauslehrerin zu informieren.

An der Bürotür hielt er inne und klopfte.

„Kommen Sie herein, Mr. Potter", tönte es von drinnen.

Harry öffnete die Tür und sah, wie McGonagall ein paar Hefte in ihrem Schreibtisch verstaute, nach ihrem Umhang griff und ihn sich in einer fließenden Bewegung über die Schultern warf.

„Gehen wir", meinte sie kurz angebunden und stutze dann.

„Nanu, möchte Mr. Weasley Sie denn nicht begleiten?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Ron mit MIR zu Hagrid gehen will", erwiderte Harry steif.

Die Professorin blinzelte ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie Sie meinen, Potter."

Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte schwiegen sie. McGonagall blickte sich wachsam um, als ob sie jeden Moment einen weiteren Angriff erwarten würde und Harry hing seinen eigenen, düsteren Gedanken nach.

Als sie schließlich das Häuschen erreichten, konnte er eine vertraute Stimme mit Hagrid reden hören, doch wie konnte er _so schnell_-

„Na los, gehen Sie schon rein", sagte McGonagall angespannt.

Harry stieß klopfenden Herzens die Tür auf und sah seinen Verdacht, oder besser, seine Hoffnung bestätigt.

Remus Lupin stand mit dem Rücken zum Feuer und hatte sich offenbar gerade mit Hagrid unterhalten. Beim Anblick Harrys sprang er auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme, nur um ihn gleich wieder los zu lassen und von oben bis unten zu mustern.

„Merlin sei Dank, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Was ist geschehen? Albus hat sich ausgeschwiegen, als er heute Morgen vorbei kam, und hat den Orden nur auf die Spur von irgendwelchen Steinen geschickt. Den Rest haben wir aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren."

Er hielt eine mitgenommen aussehende Ausgabe der Zeitung in die Höhe die er fest umklammert hielt.

„Ja", meinte Harry bitter, „Mir ist wie immer nichts passiert. Aber Krum und Cho... und Hermine..."Müde ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. McGonagall hatte die Tür geschlossen und setzte sich nun neben Hagrid auf einen weiteren Stuhl.

„Was ist passiert, Harry", drängte Remus leise.

Harry seufzte schwach, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

„Also gut", begann er geschlagen.

Es widerstrebte ihm, vor McGonagall und Hagrid sein Seeleben auszubreiten, auch wenn er sie gut leiden mochte.

„Vorgestern Mittag, als Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus und ich in den Drei Besen waren zum Mittagessen, bekam ich Kopfschmerzen und habe mich entschuldigt. Ich bin eine Weile im Dorf herumgelaufen und habe... nachgedacht, könnte man sagen. Als ich auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte war, traf ich Marietta und Cho. Sie haben sich gestritten; wegen Mariettas Verrat an der DA. Ein wenig später habe ich einen Schrei gehört und dann..."

Harry verstummte und schluckte hart, dann fuhr er mit einem rauen, monotonen Wispern fort.

„Ich habe Marietta und Cho zu Shacklebolt geschickt, um Hilfe zu holen und bin den Schreien nach. Ich wusste, dass es Hermine war, denn Marietta hatte Krum erkannt und sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Sie... sie wurde gefoltert, als ich kam..."

Er schloss die Augen.

Er konnte nicht erzählen, dass er Bellatrix gefoltert hatte.

Was würden Hagrid und McGonagall von ihm denken!

Und Remus!

Er trauerte noch immer um Sirius.

Es würde ihn so enttäuschen.

„Dann weiß ich nicht mehr so viel", setzte er wieder an und vermied es, irgendjemanden anzublicken, „Es waren Bellatrix Lestrange und Wurmschwanz. Bella hat Cho getötet. Sie wollte doch nur helfen... Krum war schon tot. Ich habe Hermine befreit... dann kamen Shacklebolt und Sinistra..."

Harry verstummte.

Er hatte wenigstens nicht gelogen.

Schließlich _hatte_ er Hermine befreit, doch keiner musste wissen, wie.

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Dann spürte Harry, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry", flüsterte Remus und Harry spürte, dass der Werwolf den Tränen nahe war.

„Immer muss es dich treffen, das ist einfach nicht fair."

Harry nickte stumm.

„Das bringen gewisse... Dingen wohl mit sich", sagte er resigniert.

„Die Prophezeiung?", fragte Remus, „Aber sie sagt nur, dass-"

„Das ist ihr Anfang, ja."

Harry blickte kurz zu McGonagall hinüber, die ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Sie ist zerbrochen, Harry. Niemand weiß-"

Doch abermals unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Nein, Remus", sagte er sanft, „Die Prophezeiung wurde für Professor Dumbledore gemacht und er hat Wege, sie vollständig wiederzugeben. Ich weiß, was sie besagt."

„Harry?"

„Du musst es nicht wissen, Remus, und ich will jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Später... Nicht heute... Kaum jemand weiß davon, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine. Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich werde dich nicht danach fragen."

„Danke."

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über die kleine Gruppe.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", brach Remus schließlich die Stille, „Es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich, eine Gelegenheit auszulassen, aus dem Schloss herauszukommen."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Er redet nicht mehr mit mir", sagte er knapp.

„Was? Wieso das denn? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Kann man so sagen", seufzte Harry, „Er gibt mir die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist."

Harry erhob kurz die Hand, um einem Ausruf Remus' zuvor zu kommen.

„Er weiß, dass ich ihm etwas verschweige. Und da ich ihm erzählt habe, dass Peter nach diesen Steinen sucht, die ich besitzen soll..."

Hagrid räusperte sich.

„Was für Steine, 'arry?"

„Diejenigen, nach denen der Orden jetzt offenbar sucht", erklärte Harry schwer, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das ganze soll, genauso wenig wie Dumbledore, aber Voldemort scheint zu glauben, ich wüsste etwas."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ron sagt, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Er sagt", seine Stimme brach leicht, „Ich hätte Krum, Cho und Hermine geopfert, um mein Geheimnis zu wahren."

Remus sprang wütend auf und auch McGonagall schien drauf und dran, etwas zu sagen, presste aber ihren Mund zu einem dünnen, blutleeren Strich zusammen.

Harry hatte sie noch nie so zornig und enttäuscht zugleich gesehen; nicht einmal in der Nacht, als er, Neville und Hermine 150 Punkte für Gryffindor verloren hatten.

„Das kann er doch nicht machen", zischte Remus", er kennt dich doch. Ich hätte nicht von ihm gedacht, dass er dich jetzt im Stich lässt. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Molly reden und-"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Harry, schärfer als beabsichtigt, „Nein. Danke", sagte er ruhiger, „Aber ich denke, das kann ich alleine regeln. Er wird darüber hinweg kommen. Hoffe ich", fügte er leiser hinzu.

„'Arry hat recht, Remus", ließ sich da Hagrid vernehmen, „Ron ist ein Sturkopf un' hitzig, aber er wird's begreifen. Da kannst'e nich' viel mach'n. Er wird's dir un' 'Arry übel nehmen, wenn du dich einmischst."

Remus nickte resigniert und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Ich muss leider schon wieder gehen", sagte er bedauernd, „Wenn ich mich nicht auf den Weg mache, dann wird mich Nymph bald vermissen."

„Wer ist Nymph?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„H..habe ich Nymph gesagt?", stotterte Remus und eine feine Röte überzog plötzlich sein Gesicht, „Ich...ich meinte Tonks, natürlich."

Harry schaute ihn eine Moment verwirrt an, bis sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich. Er hatte wohl eine der wichtigeren Entwicklungen verpasst.

„Aber natürlich, Remus", sagte er überernst, „Wer denn auch sonst."

Der Werwolf wurde noch eine Spur röter.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich...", murmelte er, „Es wird spät."

Damit hastete er zur Tür hinaus.

„Bis bald, Harry!"

„Ja, bis dann", rief Harry, „Und richte Nymph... ähm, Tonks meine besten Glückwünsche aus."

Er unterdrückte ein Lachen, als aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm ein lautes ‚Plumps' und dann ein genuscheltes „Verdammt noch mal" zu hören war.

„Ich begleite ihn besser", sagte Hagrid und schmunzelte, doch er wurde gleich wieder ernst, „Man weiß nie, was da draußen alles rumschleicht."

Dann folgte er Remus in die Nacht, nicht ohne Harry einen Knochen brechenden Schlag auf die Schultern zu geben, selbstverständlich als Aufmunterung gemeint.

„Wir müssen auch zurück", meinte McGonagall, als Hagrids und Remus' Schritte verklungen waren. Sie griff nach einer Laterne, die auf dem Tisch stand und erhob sich.

„Schhhhh, geh' weg", sagte sie auf einmal ärgerlich und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Harry begriff, dass sie nicht mit ihm, sonder mit Fang redete, der den Saum ihres schottengemusterten Umhangs im Maul hatte und ihn hingebungsvoll ansabberte.

„Komm her, Fang", befahl er, „Bei Fuß."

Der riesige Saurüde ließ den Umhang los und trottete auf ihn zu.

„So ist es gut. Jetzt sitz! Warte hier, bis Hagrid wieder kommt."

Mit einem keuchenden Schnaufen, ließ der Hund sich neben dem Tisch nieder und sah zu, wie Harry McGonagall, die angewidert ihren Umhang betrachtete, aus der Hütte folgte und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

Nachdem sie das private Quartier der Hauslehrerin erreicht hatten, wollte sich Harry gerade verabschieden, als McGonagall einladend die Tür aufhielt. 

„Würdest du mir noch einen Moment Gesellschaft leisten, Harry?", fragte sie ganz un-McGonagall-haft, „Vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"

„Es ist schon nach der Sperrstunde", sagte er unsicher.

McGonagall hatte ihn noch nie geduzt.

Warum wollte sie ihn einladen?

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Wusste sie, dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte?

„Nun?"

Er sah sie abschätzend an.

Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Bitte, Harry", sagte sie schließlich leise und der ungewöhnliche Ton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, machte es ihm unmöglich, das Angebot auszuschlagen.

Es hatte sich angehört, als ob sie mit ihm von Gleich zu Gleich gesprochen hätte, wie ein Erwachsener mit seinem Freund, und nicht wie ein Lehrer mit einem Schüler.

Zögerlich folgte Harry ihr und sah sich mit schnellen Blicken in dem Raum um, den man wohl als Wohnzimmer bezeichnen konnte.

Ein schmales Sofa und zwei einladende, rote Plüschsessel standen um einen überhohen Kamin gruppiert, zu dessen linker Seite ein Fenster vom Boden bis zur hohen Decke reichte und auf Hogsmead im Süden blickte. In der Mitte der Sitzgruppe war ein Tisch, dessen Beine offenbar aus Jade waren und in der Form von Katzen die gläserne Tischplatte stützten.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wies ein breites Fenster nach Norden auf die fernen, schneebedeckten Berggipfel.

Unterhalb des Fensters stand ein langes Sideboard aus dunklem Mahagoni, daneben hing das überlebensgroße, doch unbewegliche Portrait eines stattlichen Mannes, angetan mit Kilt, Plaid und der traditionellen Umhängetasche aus Dachsfell (Harry fragte sich, ob das Bild ihren Vater oder ihren Mann darstellte. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten entdecken).

Der Boden bestand ebenfalls aus Mahagoni und die Wände waren in Gryffindorrot gehalten, hier und da mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert.

Es sah wirklich gemütlich aus.

„Setz' dich", wies ihn McGonagall an und deutete auf einen der Sessel. Sie verschwand hinter einem dunkelgoldenen Vorhang, der eine Türöffnung gegenüber des Einganges verdeckte und kehrte eine Minute später mit einem Teller voll Keksen und zwei Teetassen wieder zurück.

„Bitte sehr", sagte sie und stellte das Geschirr auf den Tisch.

Harry nickte und nahm sich verlegen einen Keks.

„Ich würde den Tee ja selbst machen", fuhr sie fort und betrachtete die Tassen skeptisch, „aber ich muss zugeben, das ist nicht unbedingt meine Spezialität."

Verwundert über die ungewöhnliche Offenheit der sonst so strengen Lehrerin zog Harry verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch und erntete ein Lächeln.

„Ich hatte schon immer eine Abneigung gegen Haushaltssprüche. Selbst Albus trinkt meinen Tee nicht und er ist bei so etwas extrem höflich", sagte sie trocken, „Ich möchte dich nicht unnötig foltern."

Sie schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und ein Hauself erschien, bekleidet mit etwas, das aussah, wie ein Turm von Teehauben und-

„Harry Potter, Sir!", quietschte der Elf und Harry fand sich in einer überschwänglichen Umarmung wieder, die, selbstverständlich, nur seine Knie umfasste.

„Dobby", keuchte er überrascht und der Elf trat strahlend einen Schritt zurück.

„Harry Potter Sir erinnert sich an Dobby. Dobby hat Harry Potter lange nicht gesehen, Sir."

„Wie geht es dir, Dobby", fragte Harry freundlich und rieb sich sein Schienbein, gegen das Dobby mit dem Kopf geknallt war.

„Oh, Dobby geht es sehr gut, Sir, wirklich sehr gut", dann verdüsterte sich das kleine Gesicht, „Aber Winky... Dobby ist traurig, dass es Winky nicht besser geht , Sir."

„Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte Harry mitfühlend. Ihm tat die kleine Hauselfe leid, die die Trennung von ihrem Meister noch immer nicht überwunden hatte.

„Harry Potter ist zu großmütig, aber er kann nichts tun, Sir." Dobby ließ seine Ohren hängen. „Aber vielleicht..."

„Ja?"

Der Elf sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Wenn Harry Potter vielleicht mit seiner braunhaarigen Freundin reden könnte. Die anderen Elfen haben Angst in den Turm zu kommen, wenn sie dort immer Kleidung finden. Sie mögen nicht frei sein, Harry Potter, Sir."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte Harry und schmunzelte, als sich die langen Ohren des Elfs wieder freudig aufrichteten.

„Wenn du uns jetzt ein wenig Tee bringen könntest, Dobby?"

„Auf der Stelle, Sir, sofort."

Mit einem 'Plopp' verschwand er.

„Du kennst den Elfen?", fragte McGonagall, die das Zwischenspiel interessiert beobachtet hatte.

Harry nickte leicht.

„Er diente den Malfoys. Ich habe ihn in meinem zweiten Jahr befreit, als ich aus der Kammer zurückgekommen bin. Er wurde behandelt wie Dreck."

Mit einem leisen Zischen flackerte ein Feuer im Kamin auf, eine Teekanne auf dem Tisch und McGonagall schenkte ihnen ein.

„Weswegen ich mit dir reden wollte", sagte sie auf einmal und Harry richtete sich angespannt in seinem Sessel auf.

„Ich möchte dich warnen, Harry."

„Warnen?", fragte er misstrauisch und sah seine Lehrerin scharf an, „Wovor?"

„Du hast niemandem etwas von der Prophezeiung erzählt", fuhr sie offenbar zusammenhangslos fort, „Du behältst alles für dich."

Harry senkte die Augen und sah blicklos in seine Teetasse.

„Remus trauert, Professor. Er leidet unter Sirius' Tod. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich es ihm erzählte."

_Und einer muss durch die Hand des anderen sterben..._

„Ron würde es nicht verstehen, er würde Panik bekommen, oder mich bewundern und beneiden für etwas, das ich gar nicht will."

_...denn keiner kann leben solange der andere überlebt._

„Hermine wäre gelähmt vor Schreck. Dann würde sie sich in der Bücherei vergraben und nach einem Buch suchen, das mir aus dieser Situation heraus hilft. Und wenn sie endlich begreift, dass man nicht alles in Büchern findet... Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen", flüsterte er hilflos, „Sie sind nicht bereit dazu."

_Der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen..._

„Ich will sie nur-"

„Schützen", setzte McGonagall seinen Satz fort und Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie sanft, „Und genau davor will ich dich warnen. Du und Albus seid euch in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich, weißt du. Manchmal ist es fast unheimlich. Ich erinnere mich, fast dasselbe Gespräch vor ein paar Jahren mit ihm geführt zu haben. Noch bevor ich den genauen Inhalt der Prophezeiung kannte. Begehe nicht den gleichen Fehler wie er, Harry. Schieb' es nicht zu lange auf. Irgendwann ist es zu spät und der Schaden ist angerichtet. Albus macht sich furchtbare Vorwürfe, dass er das Wissen um dein Schicksal so lange vor dir verborgen hat. Auch er wollte dich nur schützen."

Harry schwieg.

Es ging alles viel zu schnell.

Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, von der strengen Verwandlungslehrerin in Ihr Quartier eingeladen zu werden, geschweige denn, ein solches Gespräch mit ihr zu führen.

Sein Leben schien ihm aus den Fingern zu gleiten. Er wusste, dass er in Gefahr lief, Dumbledores Fehler zu wiederholen, doch er fand keinen Ausweg.

Er sorgte sich zu sehr um seine Freunde.

Der Tee in ihren Tassen wurde langsam kalt und nur das Ticken einer Uhr, die auf dem Sideboard ihren Platz gefunden hatte, durchbrach die gedankenerfüllte Stille, die sich über Schüler und Lehrerin gelegt hatte.

Irgendwann war das Feuer im Kamin heruntergebrannt, das Dobby entfacht hatte, als er den Tee brachte, und im Schein der letzten verlöschenden Scheite erhob sich Harry und setzte seine Tasse vorsichtig auf dem Glastisch ab.

„Es ist spät", sagte er leise und sah, wie McGonagall aus ihren Gedanken schrak.

„Ich sollte besser in den Turm zurück. Danke für den Tee."

Die Hauslehrerin nickte und schrieb dann eine Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament.

„Falls du aufgehalten wirst", sagte sie und gab ihm den Zettel.

„Ach, und Harry", rief sie ihn noch einmal zurück, als er schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Albus bat mich, dir das hier zu geben."

Sie reichte ihm ein schmales Pergament, das mit der vertrauten, engen Schrift des Schulleiters gefüllt war.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte Harry höflich, steckte den Zettel in den Umhang und verließ McGonagalls Quartier.

Ein seltsamer Tag, dachte er, als er ein wenig später in seinem Bett lag (Er war weder von Filch noch von Snape aufgehalten worden). Erst Snapes seltsames Verhalten, dann McGonagalls Offenheit.

Die Ereignisse in Hogsmead hatten ein Räderwerk in Bewegung gebracht, das Harry am liebsten hätte ruhen lassen. Er wusste, dass es ihn unaufhaltsam auf die entgültige Konfrontation mit Voldemort zu bewegte.

Er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Harrys Gedanken schienen sich nicht beruhigen zu wollen und so zog er schließlich das Pergament mit der Nachricht von Dumbledore aus seinem Umhang.

_Harry, _

_es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht selbst_

_sprechen kann, aber du kannst dir sicherlich_

_vorstellen, dass im Orden und im Wizengamot_

_große Unruhe herrscht. Immerhin wurde Peter_

_Pettigrew gesichtet. Ich möchte, dass du ab nächster_

_Woche jeden Mittwoch Abend um 6 Uhr in mein_

_Büro kommst. Ich werde dich selbst unterrichten._

_Dein Unterricht bei Professor Snape wird dafür_

_ab heute gestrichen. Du hast also morgen_

_Abend frei. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Dumbledore stand also zu dem, was er gesagt hatte. Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Es konnte nur besser werden.

Ein wenig ruhiger löschte er seinen Zauberstab, mit dessen Licht er die Notiz gelesen hatte und machte es sich zwischen den kühlen Laken bequem.

Es musste einfach besser werden.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren jedoch alles andere als gut. Der Streit mit Ron zerrte an seinen ohnehin schon überstrapazierten Nerven und das Geflüster, das dank des Zeitungsartikel einsetzte, sobald er irgendwo erschien, verbesserte die Situation auch nicht. 

Schon am Mittwoch Abend war er soweit, dem völlig unbeteiligten Neville, der noch dazu immer ein aufmunterndes Wort für ihn auf den Lippen hatte, ärgerlich anzufahren; und das nur, weil Neville versehentlich sein Verwandlungsbuch vom Tisch gestoßen hatte. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammen reißen.

Dean und Seamus, mit denen Ron nun ständig zusammen war, konnten den Streit der beiden offensichtlich überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Vor allem Rons Verhalten bereitete ihnen anscheinend Kopfzerbrechen, wie Neville Harry am Donnerstag morgen flüsternd mitteilte.

Eine reichlich seltsame Angelegenheit begann auch der Zaubertrankunterricht zu werden. Obwohl Harry weit genug von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen entfernt saß, konnte er nicht umhin, die ausgesprochen zufriedenen und triumphierenden Blicke zu bemerken, die er ihm immer wieder zu warf.

Es kam Harry beinahe so vor, als ob Malfoy auf irgendetwas extrem stolz wäre.

Während Harry seine Libellenflügel mit einem Mörser zu feinem Pulver zerstampfte, warf er dem Slytherin dunkle Blicke zu, die jedoch lediglich mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen beantwortet wurden.

Er spitzte seine Ohren und versuchte, das leise Gespräch zu belauschen, das Malfoy mit Nott führte, doch er war viel zu weit weg. Ärgerlich gab Harry auf und wollte gerade zu einem letzten, ziemlich harschen Schlag mit dem Mörser ausholen, als er plötzlich ein einziges Wort herüberdriften hörte, das auf einmal alle Puzzelteile auf ihre Plätze fallen lies.

„...Granger-Schlammblut..."

Harry bemerkte nicht, wie ihm der Stößel aus der Hand fiel, auf den Tisch knallte und seine Flasche mit Mondsteingift in ein Häufchen Scherben verwandelte.

Es war alles so simpel!

Die einzigste Möglichkeit, wie Bellatrix und Peter überhaupt hatten wissen können, wo und wann Hermine war, war Malfoy. Ihm war nur zu gut das Gespräch bewusst, das er am Morgen des Hogsmeadaudflugs mit Lavender geführt hatte. Malfoy war auch dabei gewesen.

‚Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Ist mir gerade eben eingefallen.' ...

Harrys halb unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen über seine eigene Dummheit wandelte sich jäh zu einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen, als eine glibberige, blaue Flüssigkeit über seine Hand lief, die, den Stößel noch immer fest umklammernd, auf dem Tisch ruhte.

„Verdammt noch mal!", flüsterte er heiser und wischte sich die brennende Hand an seiner Robe ab.

Auf einmal stand ein dunkler Schatten über ihm und Snapes Stimme sagte gleichmütig: „5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Für absolute Unfähigkeit, sich zu konzentrieren."

Und sofort glitt er wieder nach vorne an sein Pult.

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend stand Harry auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um das Brennen loszuwerden, in Gedanken noch immer bei Malfoy.

„Ich bin so ein Vollidiot!", murmelte er leise, zornig auf sich selbst.

„Man stelle sich vor, ich bin nicht überrascht", kam die leise, trockene Antwort, als er am Pult vorbeiging. Doch dem Kommentar fehlte jegliches Gift.

Malfoys Grinsen brachte Harry so sehr aus dem Konzept, dass er in der darauffolgenden Stunde ‚Alte Magie' es bei bestem Willen nicht zustande brachte, einen simplen Levitationszauber auszuführen.

Stattdessen ging der Stuhl, an dem er üben wollte, in Flammen auf und Dumbledore hielt es für sicherer, Harry für den Rest der Stunde ‚freizustellen'.

Erst als er sich nach dem Abendessen allein auf den Weg zum Duellierkurs machte, fiel ihm ein, dass er Malfoy dort wohl nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich insoweit zusammenreißen konnte, dass er Malfoy nicht sofort einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung begann die Stunde ruhig. McGonagall und Shacklebolt teilten die Klasse in zwei Hälften, die wiederum in Paare von je zwei Schülern unterteilt wurden. In diesen Duellierpaaren wurde gekämpft, bis der Gegner aufgab, oder bewusstlos wurde.

Die Gewinner bildeten dann wieder neue Paare, sodass zum Schluss aus jeder Hauptgruppe ein Sieger hervorgehen würde.

Harrys Gruppe wurde von Shacklebolt betreut und er war froh darüber, dass Malfoy in McGonagalls war.

Harrys erstes Duell bestritt er gegen Susan Bones, die ihm mit einem ziemlich hoffnungslosen Blick entgegen trat.

Harry lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Stupor!"

Harry wich dem roten Strahl aus und feuerte seinerseits ein Talantallegra, dem Susan knapp durch einen hastig herbeigerufenen magischen Schild entging.

Harry beschloss, einige Sprüche anzuwenden, die er im letzten Jahr der DA beigebracht hatte, um Susan die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich in der Klasse zu profilieren.

„Vertomanu!"

Susan grinste kurz, als sie den Handwechsel-Spruch erkannte, löste ihn schnell auf und konterte ihrerseits mit Obscuraviso, der den Gegner kurzzeitig erblinden lies.

Wieder zog Harry ein Schild zu Hilfe, um den Fluch zu blocken.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah er, wie Susan langsam ermüdete, und mit einem gut platzierten Stupor beendete er das Duell.

Shacklebolt und die übrigen Schüler in seiner Mannschaft klatschten höflich.

Während die anderen sich der Reihe nach duellierten, keines der Duelle dauerte sehr lange, beobachtete Harry die gegnerische Gruppe. Malfoy hatte natürlich die erste Runde gewonnen, genauso wie Ron, der nun gegen einen kampfeslustig grinsenden Zacharias Smith antreten musste.

Harry sah, dass der Rotschopf extrem siegessicher aussah und bereits nach den ersten vier Minuten konnte er erkennen, dass diese Einstellung seinen Niedergang bedeuten würde.

„Verdammt, Ron", murmelte Harry leise, „Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner. Ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen gelernt!"

„Ähm, Harry?"

Susan Bones sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los mit dir? Professor Shacklebolt hat dich schon zwei mal aufgerufen. Du bist wieder dran. Gegen Neville."

„Oh, ich habe gerade nicht aufgepasst", erwiderte er entschuldigend und fühlte, wie er leicht rot wurde.

Auf Shacklebolts Zeichen hin gingen er und Neville in Duellierhaltung und verbeugten sich. Harry war ärgerlich, dass er seinen Gegner nicht in den vorherigen Duellen beobachtet hatte.

Das könnte sich nun als Problem erweisen.

Beide begannen gleichzeitig mit ‚Stupor', beschwörten zugleich Schilde herauf und die Flüche zerstoben.

Harry verengte seine Augen, als er Neville etwas murmeln sah.

Aus dem nichts tauchte ein Schwarm Bienen auf, der sich mit einem wütenden Summen auf ihn stürtze. Einen Moment lang war Harry zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, doch er fasste sich rechtzeitig.

„Inflammata", wisperte er und eine Wand aus violettem Feuer verschlang die Schwadron.

Doch kaum war die Feuerwand verschwunden, als auch schon ein ‚Expelliarmus' durch die Überbleibsel schoss. Harry konnte dem Entwaffnungszauber knapp ausweichen, doch dem nächsten, der aus einer anderen Richtung auf ihn zuschoss entging er nicht mehr.

Der Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und ein grinsender Neville schritt auf ihn zu.

Harry war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht.

Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.

In Gedanken verpasste er sich eine Ohrfeige. Er hatte den gleichen Fehler begangen, den er erst vor wenigen Minuten bei Ron kritisiert hatte.

Als Neville seinen Zauberstab hob, um das Duell zu beenden, ließ sich Harry auf den Boden fallen.

„Accio", murmelte er und deutete auf seinen Zauberstab, der ein paar Meter entfernt lag. Als er Nevilles Stupor über sich hinwegfegen spürte, sprang er gewandt auf.

„Somnium", sagte er gelassen und ein überraschter Neville fiel in einen tiefen Zauberschlaf.

Harry flickte seinen Zauberstab und ließ Neville sanft zu Boden gleiten. Es würde ein paar Minuten dauern, bis er wieder erwachte. Shacklebolt nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die Sieger der beiden Gruppen fest.

Harry hatte alle Duelle in seiner Mannschaft gewonnen, was, wie Neville ihm grinsend mitteilte, nachdem er erwacht war, niemanden wirklich überraschte.

Als dann der Sieger aus McGonagalls Gruppe angesagt wurde, erstarb alles Geflüster.

Harry meinte fast zu spüren, wie die Temperatur ein paar Grade fiel.

Mühsam kontrollierte er seinen Ärger, als er sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber fand und darauf wartete, dass das letzte Duell der Stunde begann.

„Die anderen treten bitte zurück", sagte McGonagall angespannt, als ob sie eine größere Katastrophe erwartete.

Beinahe hektisch suchten die Schüler Plätze in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenzimmers, so weit weg von den beiden Duellanten, wie sie nur kommen konnten.

„Und keine unerlaubten Flüche, ist das klar?!", fügte die Lehrerin streng hinzu.

„Auf ein Neues, Potter", flüsterte Malfoy, als sie Rücken an Rücken standen und darauf warteten, dass die Schritte eingezählt wurden.

„Diesmal wirst du zahlen", zischte Harry und wieder kochte unbändiger Hass in ihm empor. Ruhig bleiben, ermahnte er sich selbst. Er würde Malfoy mit erlaubten Mitteln eine Lektion erteilen.

„Und los geht es", rief Shacklebolt, „eins, ...zwei, ...drei, ..."

Harry und Malfoy entfernten sich voneinander; Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

„...vier, ...fünf."Die beiden drehten sich um.

„Verbeugen!"

Keiner rührte sich.

„'Verbeugen' habe ich gesagt", Shacklebolts Stimme wurde schärfer.

„Verb-"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Harry gelassen, doch bestimmt, „das werden wir nicht."

Damit wandte er sich wieder Malfoy zu, der ihn mit kalten, grauen Augen taxierte.

„Fertig?"

Malfoy ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Melismata", schrie er ohne Vorwarnung.

„Protego validus", mit einem Flicken seines Zauberstabes rief Harry wieder einen Schild herauf. Der Fluch traf, schimmerte für einen Moment und verschwand.

„Lapismuro! Reflecta!"

„Reducto!"

Malfoys Fluch traf die magische Mauer, die Harry heraufbeschworen und mit einem Reflexionsspruch belegt hatte und wurde prompt zurückgeschleudert.

„Nimbus quietu", murmelte Harry leise und eine bläulich schimmernde Wolke umhüllte ihn, die ihn beinahe unhörbar werden ließ. Schnell umrundete er die Mauer.

„Erroris bini!"

Der Fluch traf Malfoy unerwartet und der blonde Slytherin wirbelte im gesamten Raum umher, bis er schließlich mit „Finite"wieder auf die Beine kam.

Harry hatte inzwischen die Mauer verschwinden lassen und beide schlichen wie große Raubkatzen umeinander herum.

Den Rest der Klasse hatten sie völlig vergessen.

„Gut, gut, Potter", wisperte Malfoy mit glitzernden Augen, „Du hast dich also auf deine nächste- und letzte- Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord vorbereitet?"

„Halt den Mund", schnappte Harry, „Ich weiß, dass du Hermine und Viktor verraten hast. Bist du dafür Junior-Todesser geworden?"

Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut.

„Tempesta ventis!"

Ein starker Windstoß erfasste Harry und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, bevor er reagieren konnte. Einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, als er hart mit dem Kopf aufkam.

„Expelliarmus! Accio!"

Er fühlte wie ihm sein Zauberstab kraftvoll aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Leise stöhnend richtete er sich auf und versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl zu ignorieren, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Malfoy grinste ihn höhnisch an und spielte mit Harrys Zauberstab.

Nein!

Harrys Blut pochte in seinen Ohren, als er erkannte, dass er beinahe verloren hatte.

Verloren gegen Malfoy.

Gegen denjenigen, der Chos und Viktors Tod verursacht hatte, wegen dem Hermine im Krankenflügel lag!

„Stup-"

„Densange!", zischte Harry zornig und deutete auf Malfoy, dem der Fluch wortwörtlich im Hals stecken blieb.

Er ließ die beiden Zauberstäbe fallen und fuhr mit einem erstickten Schrei an seinen Mund, aus dem ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief.

Harry hatte diesen speziellen Fluch in einem seiner dunkleren Bücher gefunden, doch er war sich sicher, dass er in Duellen erlaubt war.

„Accio Zauberstäbe", keuchte er und erhob sich schwankend.

Er war stark versucht, den Fluch noch länger auf Malfoy zu belassen, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es nicht verantworten konnte, wenn Malfoy seine Zunge schließlich ganz abbiss.

Außerdem hatte inzwischen auch McGonagall ihren Zauberstab gezückt und so murmelte er leise den Gegenspruch.

„Stupor", fügte er hinzu, um das Duell entgültig zu beenden und dann „Enervate".

Er konnte Malfoy schlecht an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken lassen, während er bewusstlos war.

„Gut, das reicht", ließ sich Shacklebolt vernehmen und warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu.

Außer Ron, den ihn halb angewidert über den Fluch, halb amüsiert über Malfoys Niederlage ansah, hatte keiner der Schüler den halblegalen Fluch als solchen erkannt. Als er zum Ende der Stunde läutete, strömte die Klasse aus dem Raum, eifrig über das gerade gesehene Duell diskutierend, doch McGonagall hielt Harry und Mafoy zurück.

„Mr. Malfoy, es ist wohl angebracht, wenn Sie zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sich verarzten lassen. Ich werde Professor Snape davon unterrichte."

Malfoy nickte stumm, beide Hände noch immer vor seinem nun blutverschmierten Mund. Mit einem zornigen Blick auf Harry verließ er das Klassenzimmer. Harry wusste, dass Malfoy eine Gelegenheit finden würde, sich zu rächen, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber.

Wer glaubte Malfoy denn, dass er war?!

„Nun, Harry", fragte Shacklebolt etwas verstimmt, „War das wirklich nötig? Das war lediglich ein Duell unter Schülern. Es gab keinen Grund einen Grauen Fluch einzusetzen. Wäre es so schlimm gewesen zu verlieren?"

„Sie verstehen nicht", sagte Harry wütend, „Er hat das und noch wesentlich mehr verdient für das, was er getan hat."

„Wie bitte?", fragte McGonagall ernst, ich glaube nicht, dass-"

„Sie haben es nicht bemerkt, oder?", erwiderte Harry leise, „Woher hatten Peter und Bellatrix die Information, wo Hermine war? Sie brauchten jemanden, dem ich alles anvertrauen würde, aber woher sollten sie wissen, wo Hermine und Viktor sich aufhalten würden? Malfoy hat am Sonntag morgen ein Gespräch mitgehört, dass ich mit Lavender geführt habe. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass Hermine um zwei an der Heulenden Hütte sein würde. Malfoy hat seltsam reagiert, doch ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Er hat sich seit dem Angriff verhalten, als ob er etwas Großartiges geleistet hätte. Er hat sie verraten!"

Die beiden Lehrer sahen ihn nachdenklich an.

„Das sind schwere Anschuldigungen, die du da erhebst, Harry", sagte Shacklebolt leise, „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry ruhig, „Er hat er vorhin praktisch zugegeben, indem er es nicht geleugnet hat, als ich es ihm vorgeworfen habe."

McGonagall ging zur Tür und sprach leise einen Verschwiegenheitszauber.

„Es hat keinen Hinweis auf einen Angriff gegeben", sagte sie schließlich, „Wenn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer die Information erst kurzfristig erhalten hat, würde das erklären, warum..."

Sie warf Shacklebolt einen kurzen Blick zu.

Was verheimlichten sie jetzt schon wieder?!

„Hören Sie", sagte Harry mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, „es hat zwei Tote gegeben und meine beste Freundin wurde gefoltert. Meinen Sie nicht, ich sollte wissen, was überhaupt los ist?!"

McGonagall seufzte.

„Es ist wirklich nichts Bedeutendes. Nur ein Puzzelteil, das gerade seinen Patz gefunden hat. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, welche Aufgabe Professor Snape für den Orden erfüllt?"

Harry nickte. Wenn Snape auch nur den winzigsten Fehler gemacht hatte, dann würde er sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, soviel war sicher.

„Professor Snape wurde am Sonntag gegen zehn Uhr gerufen, kurz nachdem die meisten Schüler das Schloss verlassen hatten. Er kam eine Stunde später wieder und war, erm, ratlos, könnte man sagen."

„Voldemort sei für seine Verhältnisse in äußerst guter Laune gewesen", fuhr Shacklebolt fort und McGonagall zuckte zusammen bei der Erwähnung des gefürchteten Namens.

„Er hat Professor Snape ein Geschenk versprochen , an dem er seine Zaubertrankentwicklungen testen könne. Severus hat daraufhin sofort den Schulleiter verständigt, da er normalerweise in den inneren Kreis um Voldemort vorgelassen wird. Daraus schloss er, dass es etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun hatte und er die Mission Voldemorts gefährden könnte, wenn er etwas Genaueres wüsste."

„Es muss alles äußerst schnell organisiert gewesen sein", sagte McGonagall.

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

Also hatte Snape doch nichts falsch gemacht, im Gegenteil, er hatte sich sogar bemüht. Vielleicht lag darin auch der Grund, dass Snape ihn so seltsam behandelte seit dem Angriff.

War es möglich, dass der Zaubertrankmeister meinte, er hätte mehr in Erfahrung bringen müssen und den Angriff verhindern?

Tief in Gedanken versunken verabschiedete sich Harry von den beiden Professoren, ohne sich darüber zu wundern, warum sie ihm so bereitwillig alle Informationen gegeben hatte, nach denen er verlangte.

Als Harry ein wenig später in seinem Bett lag, schwirrten viel zu viele Gedanken durch seinen leicht schmerzenden Kopf, als dass er sich auf einen von ihnen hätte konzentrieren können.

Er seufzte tief.

Ab morgen, soviel stand jedenfalls fest, würde er sich und sein Quidditchteam auf das bevorstehende Match vorbereiten müssen.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

janine Black: Ich kann Malfoy auch nicht ausstehen. Ich glaube, das Kapitel hat das einigermaßen gut gezeigt, oder? ;-)

Jo Lizard: Hast schon recht, ich lass mir gerade seeehr viel Zeit mit dem Abtippen. Das ist nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. War das Kapitel lang genug?

Schnuckiputz: Danke! Hab mir total viel Mühe damit gegeben und alles zehn mal umgeändert. Gefühle darzustellen ist nicht so leicht, wie ich früher gedacht habe.

Cho: Dankeschön!!!!

indy: Hiiiilfe!!! Zu Hilfe! Ein Sklaventreiber!!! (Hat mir aber ehrlich gesagt den letzten Stoß gegeben, das Chapter endlich zu Ende zu tippen! :-))

suffer:  Ron, als Spößling einer durch und durch 'weißmagischen' Familie hat keine Ahnung, wie jemand so empfinden kann, dass er den Fluch benutzt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron schon jemals gehasst hat. Das würde ihm die Naivität nehmen, die in den Büchern immer wieder zum Vorschein kommt. Harry hingegen ist nicht mehr naiv. Ron glaubt nocht immer, dass Harry absolut 'gut' ist, deshalb ist er so geschockt. (Naja, zumindest ist das meine Meinung.)

* * *

BITTE, BITTE, BITTE  REVIEWT !!!

Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt die 60-Review-Marke überschreiten? Mann, DAS würde mich anspornen...ggg

eure ginoeh


End file.
